


Could u be mine?

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 自由不羁的赛车手omega斑被家族联姻，与家族企业继承人alpha谦绑定，然而谦也是一副不情愿的样子。





	1. 从良

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：先婚后爱 / 赛车 / abo / 双婚内出轨 / 中二狗血  
*突然有这么一篇狗血文掉落在草稿箱里

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微宜嘉

斑斑活了二十个年头，一直无法释怀的事，有两件。  
第一件是，他是个彻头彻尾的omega，每个月总有那该死的发情期。第二件是，他嫁给了一个alpha，却从来没有得到对方半分爱意。  
虽然只有两件，但足以遏制他自由灵魂的全部。

斑斑是个赛车手，他总爱挑战着些有趣刺激的，好胜心重得很，在赛场上就是一头蛮牛，一个油门踩到底，横冲直撞。眼里就容不下输这点，让他踢走同期的alpha，成为西岸最出色的赛车手。  
可以说，在二十三岁以前，他的生活除了赛车，就是做爱。  
斑斑长得很好看，这点他从小就知道。异乡风情的脸蛋，在大西洋西岸这带吃香得很。分化前，斑斑就已经东撩西撩，男女通吃。分化后，知道自己有着优势的人更加肆无忌惮，睡过的男人一个接一个。  
斑斑有个致命点，就是容易失去新鲜感。男人如此，外表也如此。斑斑热衷打扮，展示给别人看的，一定是最帅气最特别的，一年三百六十五天，不允许自己有一天的造型是相同的。所以他不停地在头发上折腾，根据个性，根据心情，染得五花八门。  
成功驰骋在男人与跑车上的，同时也在时尚圈也鼎鼎大名的omega，大概只有斑斑一个。整个西岸的人无人不知他的大名，讨厌妒忌他的人很多，但喜欢的人照样多得可以围绕赛车场一圈。

结果在斑斑二十三岁的生日派对上，斑斑收到无数追求者与粉丝赠送的昂贵礼物，却也同时收到了最骇人的通知。  
他被告知，自己要在一个星期后，嫁给一位alpha，性质是商业联姻。  
那绝对是他生命中最黯淡的一天，一夜之间，他要结婚的新闻漫天飞舞，所有追求者瞬间噤声。他身上的自由标签被一个个撕去，直至赤裸。

血液里流淌着反叛与自由的人，怎么也抵不过金钱的黑暗势力。当时斑斑的样子，王嘉尔可以用从良来形容。  
王嘉尔是斑斑他哥段宜恩的omega。斑斑羡慕他俩门当户对，这就结成连理了。  
斑斑和段宜恩从来没有过多的接触，也就瓜分零用钱的关系。但不得不说，两兄弟实在像得很，两个都长得英俊帅气，两个也都风流成性。只不过段宜恩比斑斑幸运得很，他是长子，是alpha，并且遇上了王嘉尔。  
而没那么幸运的斑斑，被强行褪去一头白发，花俏的打扮也被禁止。最后王嘉尔实在看不下去，上前给他换上黑色西装，摘掉耳环与美瞳，这才出发见人。

双方出席的宴会上，在外风流胆大的人，变得像仓鼠，全程一声不吭。但有件事，他肯确定，对面那位要跟他结婚的alpha，和他一样，也是一脸不情愿。  
他借口跑去上厕所，出来的时候，遇到跟着前来的alpha。  
这个alpha叫金有谦，比他高出不少，皮肤也白白净净的，侧颜分明又帅气。同样穿着黑色西装，一脸乖顺。结果嘴里吐出来的恶词却吓他一跳。  
“形式婚姻，知道是什么意思吧，以后滚远点。”  
敢情还是个刚烈的毛小子。  
但斑斑也不是省油的人，闻着alpha带攻击性的味道，胃里翻滚一片，脸上还是神色自如。他把手里的香烟扔进垃圾篓，然后走上前，语气不善。  
你也给我滚远点。  
那人似乎料想不到，被慑住了，随后又切换笑脸。  
那谢谢配合。

两人第二次见面就是在结婚晚宴上。面对媒体各界的镜头，不知道是演戏还是什么的，斑斑感觉到金有谦对自己友善了很多，人模人样的，斑斑也含糊着就过去了。  
晚宴前，金有谦给斑斑后颈上作了个临时标记，斑斑没说什么，他从来没有让人标记过，他可不需要这样的枷锁。但他看出对方神色的一丝端倪，一心软，就默认了对方的做法。  
数了数，这场晚宴上，斑斑和金有谦居然亲了不下五次。唯一值得欣慰的是，金有谦蛮帅，嘴唇很软。  
然而脸都笑僵的人实在顶不住，躲在厕所隔间里，拼命喷着清新剂。对着厕所干呕几声后，门外就传来敲门声音，金有谦催他什么时候出去。  
斑斑直起腰，叹了口气，然后开门，从金有谦身边侧过出去。

当晚的新婚夜，无非是在pornhub上找了段两小时的扩放罢了。  
两人躺在床上两边，金有谦真的碰都没碰他，安安静静地在旁边玩着手机。虽然斑斑也罕有地喷了抑制剂，但敢情长这么大了，从来没这么委屈过。  
电视里播着喘息，而他的新婚丈夫居然完全没有性趣。不知道该庆幸对方斯文绅士，还是怀疑对方性功能失常。

第二天醒来的时候，金有谦早就不在了。斑斑被告知，公公婆婆要回东岸去，言下之意就是昨晚房间隔音实在不好，动静太大，要搬走。  
斑斑差点笑到满地找牙，这下好了，少了监督，他就省去演戏的戏份。  
金有谦也和他想到一块去，在两位长辈离开后，摊开说分房睡。这点斑斑简直求之不得。  
接下来的日子风平浪静，金有谦管理着家族企业，早出晚归，两人关系除了发情期的短暂标记，几乎没有任何交集，就跟普通室友一样。  
倒是从良几个月的斑斑有些耐不住性子，尾巴一甩一甩，胆子越来越肥。先是偷偷溜出去说是跟别人吃饭，后来就名正言顺说是去跟人家赛车。金有谦也睁眼闭眼，在电话里头都说好。  
日子虽然逍遥，但总没有以前那么风流快活。  
当然，距离上一次做爱，已经两个月；距离上次彩色的头发，已经四个月；距离好看的衣服.......  
因为这个婚姻，他几乎牺牲了整个自我。  
斑斑晚上夹着尾巴回到房间，躺在床上的时候，做了五百二十次剧烈的心理斗争。  
最后他决定，去他妈的形婚，不就是滚远点吗？我的全部就得牺牲了吗？

★  
然后斑斑也开始早出晚归，到晚出早归。  
直到一天早上，偷腥的小猫进门，突然被叫住。被踩住尾巴的人这才想起是周六，金有谦双休放假。  
望向餐桌上享用早餐的人，他回了个尴尬的微笑，然后冷静地点头说早安，就脚底抹油溜回房间。斑斑从来不是这样怂的一个人，但在心虚加持下，金有谦让人看不懂的眼神令他发怵。  
金有谦再次把他叫住了。  
斑斑没有回头，等着他下一句话。  
“晚归可以，带着别人的味道进来，不太好吧。”  
斑斑这才彻底酒醒，抓起衣袖大吸一口。今早起来，男人赖着自己，还抱着自己猛亲，味道真的好重。  
金有谦停下刀叉，接着说，“再说 ，送到门口？”  
斑斑没有看金有谦，光是听着声音，也能猜想到对方克制的神情。  
“所以呢，婚内出轨的，就我一个？”  
斑斑回头，拉开餐桌边的座椅，慵懒地撑着脑袋问。  
金有谦看了他一眼，闪过一秒的慌张，却又慢条斯理地用纸巾擦着嘴，“证据？”  
这时金有谦手边的屏幕亮了又暗，斑斑勾起嘴角，瞥了瞥说，“Carl.”

斑斑当然知道桃子先生这个人，从第一天就知道，那个人靠在墙壁边上含着笑意，查看手机讯息，聊天框上面的备注就是这个。  
然而后面金有谦的发话更加认证自己的猜测，也在婚礼晚宴上看到了那位温婉如玉的人。  
斑斑就笑了，“怎么，你能有情人，我就不能吗？”  
金有谦捏着纸巾的手指攥得发白，“他结婚了。”

啧，真是好笑。一对苦情人被迫分开，千年一遇的狗血剧还让他赶上了？  
可他看着金有谦怅然若失的表情，最终脱口而出的，只是一声哦。  
金有谦转眼瞥向他，对面的斑斑就像改头换面似的，一头金色的头发，丝绸的衬衫松开前两个钮扣，露出带着好几个牙印的胸口，情色得很。  
“所以才拒绝了上次的标记？爸妈后天就到了。”金有谦默认了前面的陈词，面无表情地指了指他胸口，转开话题。  
斑斑低头看了看，坦然地说，“不然呢，你不需要性生活，我需要啊，我是omega啊。”  
金有谦没有说话，起身来到他身边，没等他反应过来，就撑着椅子的扶手，在他后颈处落下一个暂时标记。  
力度不轻不重，但足以把来自另外一名男人的味道彻底覆盖。

金有谦的父母每隔一段时间就会前来探望，最近几次还侧重强调说想抱孙子。  
斑斑看着金有谦笑着附和，心里直直发毛。  
这个人，可真是滴水不漏。  
他摸着后颈的印记，那里突突地跳着，不详的预感传来——居然，发情期提前了。


	2. 从良

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级R / 脐橙、有电话打扰

★  
金有谦的父母待在这，斑斑只能与金有谦同房。  
躲避着视线，斑斑还是悄悄溜回原来的房间，给自己打了一剂抑制剂。  
出来的时候，金有谦问他怎么了，说他脸色惨白得惊人，斑斑挥了挥手，说没事。

用餐时，金有谦父母也问候脸色不佳的人，说是不是发情期了。  
真是尴尬，难不成说是的，然后下一秒被理所当然的与金有谦关在房子里大战三天三夜，消停了再出来吗？

想到那种情景，斑斑的脸颊就更热了，他瞥了眼金有谦，对方正盯着他看。  
就算自己愿意，人家守身如玉才不肯啊。  
最后斑斑只是摇了摇头，继续埋头吃饭。

饭后斑斑约了人，打算一炮就搞定回来。这次还是新人。敢情发情期提前了，固定的床伴都没约上。  
他在房间收拾，准备出门的时候，被进来的金有谦堵住。

“你发情了。”  
“我没有。”  
“还逞强？现在要去哪。”金有谦走近一步。  
“去做爱。”omega直言不讳。

“你疯了吗！抑制剂呢？”alpha说话的分贝也提高了。  
“抑制剂对我没用了，就算要去医院新开，我也得出去一趟。”斑斑继续收拾着东西。  
“……我陪你。”靠在门边的人欲言又止。

“Listen，金有谦，就算外面坐着的是你爸妈，在这房间里，你不需要再演戏。”斑斑双手抱胸。  
“你这个情况，从这里走出去，我算什么。”  
“放心，回来的时候，我洗十遍澡，保证一点味道都没有。”

斑斑笑了笑，金有谦从头到尾只是在意他的父母，他自己的乖仔形象。可他现在真的难受，恕是不能配合演出，尤其是面前alpha的味道正逐渐变浓。omega捏起鼻子，拎着挎包就往外冲，示意挡道的人侧开。

金有谦还是顽固地伸手将他拦下，斑斑身上散发着淡淡的属于omega的甜香，与alpha味道缠绕在一起。  
他们今晚都喝了点酒，这才是让斑斑抑制剂失效的真正原因。

“你还喝酒，这不是自找的吗？”  
斑斑愣了一下。长这么大了，发情期找身边的alpha解决掉，鬼才会用到抑制剂，鬼才知道酒精玩意还需要戒掉啊。

他们两个靠得很近，几乎侧脸就可以接吻的距离。omega身形比alpha小很多，这么一看，是被完全笼罩住了。  
alpha的味道钻进omega的身体，每个细胞都开始沸腾，在肆意喧嚣，仿佛在喊，快操我。

omega身体湿得快，斑斑抓紧旁边的门框，用最后仅存的理智发出警告：“金有谦你不想做一些后悔的事，就放开我。”  
而alpha同样倔强，满眼通红，张嘴无言也不知所措。他只知道，他法定的omega不能在发情期时，在父母的注视下，出去找别人。

omega体温逐渐攀升，抓着门框的手很快被汗濡湿，抓也抓不住。空气中alpha的每一分暴戾的味道都直接让omega失去理智。  
去你妈的！  
斑斑直接踮起脚尖，吻住金有谦。  
我警告过你别惹我。  
omega手里的挎包落在地上，左手覆上alpha的后脑勺，把吻加深，右手就往alpha两腿间的东西摸。

斑斑手上动作熟练得很，打开金属扣，解开纽扣，把微微抬头的玩意捻在手里。动作一气呵成，就跟平常挂档拉手刹再踩油门一样，流畅得几乎是在一瞬间完成。

alpha想要甩开他，却被吻得昏沉，甚至在斑斑退出时，还痴恋地探出舌尖勾缠。  
斑斑勾起嘴角。  
该不是什么都没玩过的人吧。  
omega把门关上，拽着alpha的领带，把他甩到床上，没给半分对方思考缓冲的时间，就直接骑上去。

“等等。”alpha喉结上下滚动了一番。  
“太晚了，”omega妖冶的眼睛含着笑意，“我的世界里没有等这个词。”

话落，斑斑就拨开alpha的内裤边缘，里头发红的性器就弹了出来。  
看着尺寸，斑斑像是惊讶了一下，然后上前把整根拢在两只手心，随后上下套弄，拇指还玩弄地刮着顶端上的马眼。

omega坐在金有谦的大腿上，一副讨好的样子，红红的嘴巴微微翘起，衬衫的领口随着动作的幅度晃动，隐约露出胸前凸起的两点。

整个房间都是两人的味道，身体还没交缠，味道已经交融一片了。

斑斑爬过去看着金有谦，这alpha的样子慌乱又陌生，这令斑斑突然脸色暗淡下来。  
“第一次？”斑斑拍了拍金有谦的脸颊，让他看着自己。  
敢情这幅可怜兮兮的样子，是自己霸王硬上弓，欺负纯情少男了。

alpha全程咬着嘴，斑斑愤懑地又说了句，“既然你不喜欢，我也不想搞处男，或者你该去找那位Carl～先生~先破禁一下～”  
他把Carl的名字故意拉长，斑斑承认，他对Carl的确很好奇，就是想要拨开他们的伤疤，看看里头是不是真的跟小说描述的真爱那样一往情深。

这显然戳中了金有谦的痛处，alpha的味道暴戾冒出痛苦，眼底发红地盯着他，一副要吃人的模样。  
斑斑愣住了，转眼又笑道，“对不起，立马就走。”

这局面尴尬得很，斑斑感受到自己身后的小洞，因为金有谦变得湿哒哒的，水液都缓缓流出，把内裤濡湿大半。夹紧屁股的omega计量着自己还有点力气可以走出房间，决定从alpha身上下来。

结果金有谦抓住他的手腕，一个起身，把他拽到床上，然后位置颠倒。  
“…我不是第一次…”金有谦压在他身上，湿漉漉的额发遮挡了他的眼睛。  
“……”斑斑不明所以。  
omega挣扎着从他身上出来，金有谦却把他套得更牢。斑斑腰间被顶得发疼，不安地扭捏着。

这时候，电话响起了。  
像是抓到救命稻草，斑斑立马甩开金有谦的手，探向不远处亮起的屏幕。

——是固定的床伴。

斑斑当着金有谦的脸划开通话键，然后放耳边，扬起音调问好。

电话里头的人显然因为斑斑，推掉了事项，正准备开车来接他。

“好，你等我下，十分钟后门口等……啊！你干嘛！没……没事……等下见。”

斑斑挂了电话后，恢复原来的尴尬神情，还带上愤怒：“你有病啊！”

金有谦脱了他的裤子，把他的腿抬起来，直接提枪上阵，一挺破开了他的内壁。

“唔……”  
斑斑被他吻住，快到嘴边的脏词被全部吞咽下去。这尺寸也不是大得惊人，但直接捅进最深，横冲直撞，让他感到眩晕。后穴深处传来撕裂般的疼痛，从尾椎上直蹿大脑，颤栗得头皮发麻。

唇齿分开后，斑斑疼得破口大骂，他喜欢粗暴，但不是这种！至少还需要前戏，“你神经病吗！”

“你说Carl会和他的alpha这样吗？”金有谦捏着他的腰挺弄着，答非所问。  
斑斑狠狠翻了个白眼，调整好姿态，然后找到舒服的位置，开始迎合着扭动。

“会，他会在他的alpha身下叫得放荡，叫得柔媚，他会被解锁几百个姿势，发情期夜夜笙歌。最后生殖腔填满alpha的精液，然后成结，他们还会有几个小孩，跟他一样温婉如玉，聪明伶俐。”

斑斑喋喋不休地说着，他起身跨坐在alpha身上，掐着alpha的肩膀，继续晃动着身子。

漂亮的omega扬起漂亮的颈线，绯红的脖子上布满晶莹的汗珠，他张着红唇，继续刻薄地说着，“只有你，只有你还想着守身如玉，还想着能再续前缘，可你现在就像个窝囊废，一声不吭，顺着父母的心还娶了个毫不相关的omega。”

斑斑垂眼看着一言不发的alpha，他看得透彻，金有谦不过是隐忍克制。

alpha一刻不停地捏着omega的细腰往下摁，一下比一下要重，像是要把眼前身子单薄的人刺穿，又狠又凶。

巨大的性器发狠似的抽插着，臀瓣拍打着大腿肉，发红发肿的屁股吞吮着不知疲歇的性器，还发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

该死的电话又响了。  
这次斑斑直接点了扬声器，里头传来了深沉而磁性的声音。

“我到了。”  
“唔……对不起…我…我临时有事……”omega声音软软糯糯的，像刚才破口大骂的不是同一个人。

斑斑推开在胸前两点啃咬的alpha。  
而金有谦再次伸手就是上前大力捏住，两点凸起被捏得通红。

“怎么了？”男人看起来体贴得很。  
“嘶…家里的小狗有病…生病了…唔……”斑斑瞪了金有谦一眼。

金有谦毫不节制地冲撞着他，摸到最里面紧闭的生殖腔，还有意无意地去蹭弄，似乎要顶开进去标记。

“没事吧？”  
“没…唔…你先回去吧…”

omega被顶得酥软，但心里的警铃大作。他们虽然名义上是婚姻，但绝对不是可以深刻标记的关系。

斑斑匆匆忙忙挂了电话，抬起金有谦的下巴，一副审视的样子，“你是在吃醋？要标记我吗？Carl先生呢？”  
omega连续问了三个问题，而alpha一个都没有回应，身下的动作却慢了下来。

斑斑翻了个白眼，也不知道是真榆木，还是假纠结。  
但他没空想那么多，收紧屁股，就直接把他夹射了。

“拜托，谁愿意跟木头做爱。”

斑斑从他身上下来，对方白色的浊液全喷射射到他衣服上。omega嫌弃地啧了一声，然后直接脱去衬衫，在金有谦面前换上衣服。

换好衣服的omega再次回拨电话，然后打开门，捡起门边的挎包。离开的时候顿了顿，“这次我会当作你不小心，但不会再有下次。”  
呸，那低眉顺眼的样子真是让人作呕，还不如第一天的时候爽快地叫自己滚远点。

斑斑当着金有谦父母的脸，满脸潮红、头发湿漉、一瘸一拐地走出了家门。

-tbc-  



	3. 你需要帮助吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇，斑第二天回来了，身上带着别人的味道。他被标记了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有斑与第三者的肉渣 / 嘴炮预警  
BGM: Gjan/Saint - Love Triangle

★  
斑斑出去后，一上车就被床伴差点赶下车。

“操，你被吃过了？”  
“……”斑斑浑身上下染满金有谦的味道，可能待久了没注意。

“哪个alpha啊，这么重占有欲。”  
“……家里那只狗。”斑斑翻了个白眼。

斑斑绝对想不到，金有谦在身体上折磨他就算了，还牵连到了精神上。

鬼知道他什么时候咬的后颈，给自己做了个标记，比前几次的力度都要深。

到了旅馆后，斑斑彻底泡了个全身澡。身上的味道虽然没了，但不属于印记主人的性器捅进来时，后颈处简直像火烧一样，让他几乎把床伴踢开。

更该死的是，灼烧的印记散发出更强烈更催请的味道，直接让他湿得一塌糊涂。第二次的时候，夹着出轨疼痛的酸爽愉悦，直接把他送上顶端。

漂亮的omega今晚状态好得很，比过去都要粘乎主动，抱着男人肩膀自发上下扭动，失神地尖叫，下面湿润地包裹着，欲望比过去一次次都要强烈。

大汗淋漓的两具胴体不知疲惫地一次又一次交缠索取。

最后在冲刺一刻，alpha爬来向漂亮的omega索吻。

盯着眼前出现的粗狂的面孔，被欲望浸满的人突然就清醒了。

操，今晚脑子里装满的全是金有谦！

金有谦那隐忍克制的脸蛋、冷漠的眉眼、失控疯狂的节奏。

斑斑你疯了，谁他妈会想起那个木头。

愤怒的omega把心里的怒火全化在与alpha的热吻里，似乎这样，才能强行把脑海里不该出现的人赶走。

“斑斑你今晚好辣。”男人抱着他，下体蹭着臀缝，有了抬头的趋势。

斑斑拒绝了男人的第四次邀请，后来想了想，把自己的脖颈主动凑了过去。

“给我标记。”

★  
然而斑斑最后还是在第二天中午前就回来了。金有谦下楼的时候，他正与自己的父母笑着聊天，说昨晚哥哥打电话来，叫自己过去了。刚刚也是从哥哥家回来。

金有谦听着不做声，走过去，换上笑容。在靠近斑斑的时候，笑容却僵住了，他闻到一股熟悉的味道。

是气味掩盖剂的味道。  
但因为斑斑身上还留有他的一点痕迹，所以他还是能分辨出味道的变化。

omega的味道沁出一丝柔和，变得甜美，萦绕着另外一种味道。  
可这种味道并不是属于他，也不是上周斑斑脖子上的味道，但更浓烈更粗犷。

斑斑被标记了。

比临时标记还要强烈，但不是深刻标记。

omega似乎没有察觉他的存在，有的没的和父母搭着话，软糯的声音压得很轻，但依旧掩不住沙哑。

alpha的眼底更深，上前搂住斑斑的细腰，话里带骨，“以为你三天后才回来。”

斑斑被吓得小幅度抖动了一下，随后不动神色地扒下他的手，也笑盈盈的，“家还是要回。”

★  


那天下午就送走了金有谦父母，斑斑躺在沙发上，翘着二郎腿划着屏幕。  
金有谦在他身边的沙发坐下，看着那人没有搭理自己的想法，干咳了两声，想要引起注意。

斑斑不单只假装没听到，小脚丫还一晃一晃。  
金有谦再次用力的咳嗽了两声。  
斑斑这才发声，“干嘛。”

“你被别人标记了。”  
“嗯，我主动的。不像有些人，一点礼貌都没有。”  
“你是在报复我？”  
“不是。”

“我承认昨天是我失控了，但你不应该这样作贱自己。”  
“我作贱自己？”斑斑起身面向他，“你对作贱是什么定义啊？”

“……至少Carl不会这样。”金有谦说。

“怎么，你的Carl会高高在上，拒绝你，‘噢，我有alpha了，我不能跟你一起’。可是我呢，就作贱，在外面有alpha，回来还要因为给你面子，需要定期临时标记。偶尔还得用那什么，对，用气味掩盖剂遮挡别人味道。噢，发情期遇上你爸妈，还只能用抑制剂。这就作贱了吗？”

斑斑嘴炮连珠，杀人一万，也自损三千。他盯着金有谦，眼里的怒火能直接把对方点燃。

“他们未必真的喜欢你，”金有谦叹气，“贸然被标记，不是对的事。”

金有谦把“他们”这个两个字说得很刻意，言下之意是斑斑身边这么多人，没几个想要与他真心交往。

“你情我愿，情到浓时，谁能拒绝。”斑斑轻笑，拿起手机滑动着。

金有谦婆婆妈妈的，但却是说对了。

斑斑身边的人，不过是一样风流的人。谁不是纸醉金迷地过，难道还要找到深情，找到真爱，然后厮守到老？

作为一位漂亮的omega，勾引alpha是无可避免的本能。

在斑斑的二十三岁以前，他的床伴换了一个又一个，跟换发色一样频密。但他从不允许有人标记自己，即便是发情期，被冲昏头脑，他都要用仅存的理智去拒绝。

金有谦是第一个标记他的人，在他们的婚宴上。

但这种感觉令他感到畏惧，就像，随着婚约上的签字，他的心被金有谦抓在了手里，虽然依旧鲜活的跳动，向往着归属自由，但守在原地，却得不到半分爱意的守护。

因为那人的爱意全在另外一个人身上。斑斑记得清楚，婚宴上金有谦看向那位Carl先生的眼神里，可真的藏着一汪情深。

他慌了，金有谦给他的临时标记，如同没有定时的炸弹，在他心里，随时都有可能爆炸。

他讨厌那种被束缚与落空的感觉，在每次偷腥，被alpha用爱意温柔对待时，他就忍不住地送上后颈。

标记我吧。

把金有谦的味道，全部掩盖掉、抹除掉、替换掉吧。

“如果你需要帮助，”金有谦咬了咬唇，深吸了一口气，像是下定了决心，“可以找我。”

“那倒不必，也不是每个发情期都会突然提前，”斑斑服软，“我下次注意点就是了。”

“或者我会让父母少点来探访，你也少点用气味掩盖剂，对身体不好。”

怒目相对的两人语气柔和了下来，金有谦起身，温柔地说着。

斑斑的心，再次被抓住一样，撕裂的疼。

omega手指无意识地翻过屏幕，后颈火辣地烧着，心里全是满眼柔情的金有谦。

金有谦从他身边走过，斑斑放下了手机，向前握住alpha的手。

“我需要帮助。”

“你对Carl的喜欢，可以分一点给我吗？”

-tbc-


	4. 情敌1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑去赛车啦。谦去旁观惹，然后不小心，情…情敌见面……

人类的眼睛总是最容易出卖内心的情感。

斑斑打赌，刚才的一瞬间里，金有谦眼里分明闪动了一下。那种闪动或许是对斑斑的难以置信，又或许是听到提起Carl字眼后引发的堂皇。

Carl，Carl。这个名字对金有谦就像是种魔力，每当斑斑提起，像是重创后的心脏，血迹斑驳，伤痕累累，然后被重重电击，再次恢复半秒的强劲心跳，却依旧奄奄一息。

这双浸满阴郁的眼睛，斑斑看了一次又一次，却从来没有现在那样难过，大概因为这是他第一次尝试把真心抛露吧。

不安与酸涩从眼尾蔓延，没等金有谦的开口，斑斑抢先发话。

“开玩笑的，你真好骗。”

他把难过与无奈咬碎再吞回肚子里，然后强行挤出一个笑容，挤眉弄眼，说出的话里风轻云淡，心里却如鲠在喉。

站着的人愣了一秒，随后伸手前来揉他的脑袋，“你这样，是想吓死我。”

斑斑就像个小孩子，被揉着头发，瞪着大大的眼睛布灵布灵的，却一动不动。

越过凌乱的金发，斑斑盯着金有谦，在木讷的神情里，惊喜地发现多了份笑意。omega原本嘴角边逞强的弧度，逐渐也变得柔和。

他轻轻地拍开alpha的手，嘴上不饶人，“呲，跟你很熟吗？”

“嗯，结婚的关系，能不熟吗？”alpha尴尬地收回手，笑容却依旧。

斑斑搞怪地翻了个白眼，心里却灌满了蜜，就连空气中，omega的味道也逐渐变得甜蜜。

下一秒，斑斑突然从沙发上起来，“啊！要迟到了，得准备去赛车场了。”

金有谦却后退一步，omega甜蜜的味道里，夹杂来自另外一位alpha的味道，无声地宣誓着主权。alpha收回微笑，给omega让路。

斑斑光着脚丫，跑着回房，出来的时候换了一身黑色无袖背心，配着军绿色的宽松窄口裤*。

omega来自东南亚，有着健康的蜜色肌肤，身材又高又瘦。这身搭配，显得飒气清凉。

alpha站在客厅里，看着光脚的斑斑来来回回，从玄关又绕回去房间，最后抱着贴满炫酷彩条的黑色头盔出来，才开始穿鞋子。

衣服两边的袖口一直开到肚子，弯腰的时候，腰侧与胸间的光景一览无遗。

金有谦惊喜地发现上面还有着一排纹身，但看不清上面写着什么，可光是这样，已经让人想入非非。

“需要我送你吗？”金有谦合上书本。

“额，如果可以的话，当然最好。”玄关边的人尴尬地看了看手腕上的金表。

下一秒，斑斑就坐上金有谦的副驾驶座。

一上车斑斑就闭目养神，金有谦看着他，默不作声地发动引擎，等红绿灯时，转头又发现了他左手上有着一排古怪的纹身，像三个人脸。

这个人，真是古灵精怪。

“你需要车的话，平时可以跟我讲。”

到点了，alpha停车挂档，扭头看向睡着的人。omega睡得很沉，突然提前的发情期打乱了他的行程，排期不能取消，只能靠细碎的时间补眠。

赛车场就在海岸附近，阳光闯入车内，omega安安静静地睡在金色的光里，往日的刻薄刁钻化成乖巧温顺，左脸颊上还有椰子树烙下的不规则树影，微微在晃动。

整个人，像个闪亮发光的精灵，眉眼间藏着异域气息，机灵又神秘。

金有谦不忍心吵醒他。直到远远走来的王嘉尔看到他们，过来敲玻璃，斑斑才醒。

摇下车窗，外面阳光刺眼得睁不开眼。

“都快开始了，我找你很久了！你们还在卿卿我我。”王嘉尔半小时前就到了，在场外溜达了大半圈都没找到人，急得像热锅蚂蚁，直接开门把斑斑拖下车。

“给我五分钟，”红着脸的斑斑被拽得开始小跑，又想起什么似的，转身回过去大喊，“谢谢，要来看吗，报我名字就可以。”

金有谦挥了挥手，说不用了。

看着阳光里的两个omega搂着胳膊，咬着耳根讲话，笑得甜蜜，海风把两人的头发吹得张扬，尤其是那颗金色的小脑袋闪耀得很。

他犹豫了一下，最后还是决定去泊车。

从停车场过来，比赛似乎已经开始。

金有谦从后门溜进去，一路上的工作人员无一例外地给他使了注目礼。

大概都是斑斑的熟人吧，他想。

买了赛场必备的爆米花与大杯可乐，仿佛回到大学时期，金有谦找了个空位坐下。

这时赛车手就入场了，赛车手们穿着严密贴身的赛车服，一眼望去，几乎没有差别，而金有谦在一分钟里，就找到了最耀眼的金发脑袋。

又高又瘦的omega扬着一头金发，抱着头盔走到红色法拉利旁，转向观众席的东边甩了个飞吻，又撩人又可爱。

金有谦循着眼神方向看过去，居然是专门的应援区，王嘉尔趴在最前面的栏杆上扬着小括弧，挥着手，然后段宜恩前来，把人带回位置上。

金有谦突然觉得自己手里的可乐索然无味，巡视四周密集的人群，格格不入的他起身，抱着爆米花往东边走去。

但显然斑斑是炙手可热的小明星，应援区里坐满漂亮的青年，有alpha，也有omega，男女比例也几乎持平。

最后金有谦只找到角落上的位置，才刚坐下，却发现是个盲区位置，前面拐角遮挡，什么也看不见。

尴尬的alpha只能再次离开座位，这时候赛场那边的枪声响起，金有谦站在过道上，看着那辆红色的法拉利瞬间发出，抢占先机。

他目不转睛地盯着那辆红色法拉利，随便找了邻区的一个位置坐下。

结果旁边飘来一阵熟悉的味道，他瞥过去，是个粗犷的男人。

吮着大口可乐，他突然惊起，这股味道，是斑斑身上的味道。

旁边男人同样瞄了他一眼，过了一会，传来一句，“斑斑的狗？”

“抱歉，请再说一遍？”

“那就是你了，居然能在这里看到你。”男人笑了笑。

金有谦面色不善，等他说下一句。

“你拴不住他的，我就没见过谁能驯服这只小妖精。”男人望向赛道的红色法拉利，目光与金有谦的视线交叉重合在一起。

“为什么？”金有谦猛灌一口可乐，把碎冰咬得嘎嘣脆，打了个冷颤。

“没有人能猜透他。”男人笑了笑。

金有谦摇了摇头，表示质疑。

“我知道你们关系是假的，所以，别试着给他标记。他不喜欢！”男人给了他警告。

这时赛车队开始了第五圈跑，斑斑依旧领先在前头。隔壁的应援区口哨吹得响亮，闹哄哄的。

金有谦心里莫名腾起一阵烦躁。

斑斑是这么跟他讲的？不喜欢为什么不说？

还要轮到这个不相关的人来告诉自己。

但下一秒，他却清晰地听见自己说——

“他就是我的，怎么不可以了。”

-tbc-


	5. 情敌2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谦与情敌打架！然后你斑来了...

“他就是我的，怎么不可以了。”

听见这话，男人啐了一声，勾起嘴角，“那我告诉你，无论你标记他多少次，我，照样会把它覆盖。”

金有谦嘴里的可乐顿时哽在喉中。

“这么说来，是不是还要谢谢昨晚你的拱手相让？他辣得很，你都不知道他还……”男人不依不饶，喋喋不休地数着战绩。

没等男人继续讲完，金有谦就挥拳过去，他似乎从来没有这般生气过，Carl宣布婚讯时也没有这样无法克制自己的情绪的时候。

原先手里的可乐与爆米花打翻，掉得满地都是，旁边的人传来不满的表情，甚至抱怨了几声。

可是，他全都不在乎。

金有谦揪住男人的衣领，男人却笑意更甚，心底那团火烧得更旺了，嚣张跋扈的alpha盯着对方的眼睛，仿佛要从倒影里看出什么。

他似乎看见了各种各样的斑斑，赤裸纤瘦的、趴伏在床上的、臣服在身下的、脸色潮红的、难掩克制尖叫的。

以及，主动递上脖颈，求标记的。

想到这，金有谦抓住衣领的手青筋暴起，空气中突然一股深沉压迫的味道飘散开来。

喋喋不休的男人止住笑容，示意不能随意放出信息素，“这是公众场合。”

“不管哪种场合，他都是我的。”失控的人重复着这句，但这番话，他连自己都无法说服。

“你们只是一张白纸的关系。”男人丝毫不畏地看着他，一副胜券在握的样子。

“你……”金有谦挥起了第二次拳头，把男人摁到过道上。

这时，赛车场那边已经到了尾声，在第十一圈的时候，所有观众都站了起来，热切关心着比赛的最后胜负。

他们在混乱吵杂的人群里挥着拳头，男人不甘罢休地也挥起拳头回应。信息素的作用下，有不少omega朝他们这边看来，但无论是周遭的人群，还是赛场上的输赢，都与他们无关。

金有谦愤怒，他讨厌斑斑不设防备地臣服在别人身下，而别人却把它当作战绩：爱用什么姿势、敏感的地方有哪些，都一一被作谈资。可是，那个傻子还自认为很洒脱，很透彻。

一个晃神。对面的男人迅速占据了上方，金有谦的手被他抓住，然后腹部被对方的手肘用力一击，再拳头擦过嘴角。

男人起身整理衣服，轻笑道，“你，哪里都不是我的对手。”

赛场上已经开始第十二圈，而跑在前面的却不再是斑斑那辆红色法拉利，斑斑远远落后在第七位，应援区的人们都在揪心地观望着。

“我看未必。”金有谦站稳，抹走嘴角边上的血丝，伸手再次挥起拳头。

赛场那边轰隆隆的引擎声传来，观众席尖叫呐喊不断，似乎比赛已经分出结果。

最后的得奖宣告，金有谦只隐隐约约听见了斑斑的名字，至于第几名他不知道。等他再次清醒回来时，是斑斑从人群里钻进来，把他们分开。

“你们干什么？”

斑斑穿着紧致贴身的赛车服，显露出修长笔直的身材，抱着黑色头盔，站在他们之间，脸色看起来状态很不好。

王嘉尔和段宜恩分别抱住金有谦与那名长相粗犷的男人。

男人挣扎了几下，给段宜恩使了眼色。段宜恩心领地松开了桎梏。

斑斑瞧着脸上挂彩的男人，皱起了眉，金色的头发在头盔里闷久了，鬓发都有些湿漉。

“很痛吧。”斑斑后颈的印记传来疼痛的共感，他连忙走过去，巍巍伸手想要抚摸，可最后又碍于场面，只能缩回口袋里。

此时，身后又飘来金有谦的味道，嚣张又压迫，若有若无地勾住他，钻进他衣服的高领，来到后颈印记里的最深处，把被掩藏的、快要淡化的标记重新剥开，一丝丝地牵扯他的共感末梢，而后注入强烈的情绪——你是我的。

斑斑被两种信息素绕得头昏脑涨，后颈处的印记变得红肿肿的，凹凸不平的表面摩擦着着衣领上的布料，痒痒的又辣辣的，难受得很。

omega虚虚地站着，不安地扯下拉链，露出脖颈与前胸。斑斑怕热，这一折腾，里面光裸的肌肤布满细汗，幽幽地散发出淡淡的香味。

“收一下你的信息素！”红着眼睛的斑斑回头对着金有谦怒吼。

被点名的alpha犹如一片火红的气焰，瞬间被冷雾浇灭。

强行找回家族的修养与礼节，清醒过来的人收到四壁冷眼，才知道自己到底有多么无理失态。

他躲开斑斑的眼神，眼前呵斥他的人，正如初遇时，冷漠中交织着愤懑。

金黄色的头发与过去的黑发交叠，脾气倒是一点都没变。

原以为这个漂亮的omega，只是一个被家族冠名的虚无傀儡，标准的西装革履，乖巧又不敢吭声。

后来才知道是怕出口伤人，怕被发现是只伶牙俐齿的小幼崽。

他对斑斑总持有敌意，父母也光明正大地提醒：这表面是联姻，暗地里可是要提防对面家族获取商业机密。

结果观察几个月后，小幼崽对生意上的东西表现得一窍不通，唯独对三样东西好奇得不行——男人、赛车、时尚。

小幼崽胆子大得很，一步步蹿进领地后，就开始招摇过市。用万花筒来形容他也不足为过，惊艳也只能沦为他的二级标签——一天一套衣服、一个月一个新发色、两个月一个新男人。

从不重复，从不平庸。在他眼里，就连新鲜这个词，也有保质期。

斑斑和Carl，完全是截然相反的性格。

Carl是他在国外留学时的男朋友，回国前，两人就因为各种原因迟迟没有标记，然后分开了。回国后，金有谦便开始接下家族企业的管理，忙得昏天暗地。最后得知Carl分手后，回国也快速找了个alpha订婚。他听见父母提出联姻的建议，咬紧牙就答应了，甚至婚期故意地安排得比Carl要早。

斑斑说得没错，他在感情的事情上永远只是愚笨、混沌、软弱又停滞不前。

此刻的他也是，即便是众人看来，是自己的omega护着另外的alpha，原应理直气壮的自己，却落得哑巴的头衔，不知道该如何处理这种棘手又尴尬的场面，只能挣扎地离开王嘉尔的制止，然后离开。

明明上一秒还在嚣张跋扈，气焰逼人，下一秒却收起所有爪子。

明明不是应该这样的，可对着斑斑，他总是理亏的一方。

★

金有谦与斑斑插肩而过，在靠近的时候，他明显地看见斑斑小心翼翼地后退了一步，躲开自己的气味。

他苦涩地咧开嘴角，径直地越过斑斑，来到被护在身后的男人面前，在男人耳边说了一句，就扬长而去。

男人怵地变脸，斑斑皱着眉问他，金有谦讲了什么。

男人只能摇摇头。

「你知道我可以告你姓侵的吧，覆盖标记这点。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *解释一下我的私设标记(?我何德何能我只是个乱写的)  
1标记的效果=a的能力+力度，而a的能力是先天性决定且参差不齐的。  
2跟标记领地一样，能力与力度更强的人可以覆盖。但显然谦是力度放轻了，之前别人才有机可乘，而且这章就可以看出，即便是被覆盖标记的时候，谦照样可以召唤起斑体内自己的标记，从而加深。  
3同时出现两个标记的o，是会出现情绪紊乱的时候。


	6. 救人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你斑开始出现信息素紊乱，情况很...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微宜嘉 / 解锁新角色 / 全员出场人数5 / 助攻人数3 / 谦斑对手戏0

围观的众人散去，随之而去的还有那位脚底抹油的粗犷男人，斑斑啧了声，回头追上王嘉尔与段宜恩。

西岸一年四季气候宜人，但这几年的太阳变得越来越毒辣，就连光线都有些刺眼夺目，还有些令人眩晕……

“喂…你们等等我……”

段宜恩与王嘉尔往停车处走着，眼见身后的斑斑还没跟上，王嘉尔让段宜恩先去取车，自己沿路返回，路没走远，就看到靠在椰子树边的斑斑与两个陌生alpha。

“斑斑！”王嘉尔连忙跑了过去。

“嘉尔哥…”斑斑别过脑袋，金黄色头发下的脸蛋红通通的，嘴唇却苍白得一丝血色也没有。

这副模样把王嘉尔吓了一跳，他警惕望向伫在旁边的两位alpha，结果两人双手举高示意清白，说是路人搭手帮助，结果他们一靠近，斑斑就大喊走开。

王嘉尔先是给段宜恩打了个电话，再给斑斑额头探热。

果然，额头烫人得很。

★

段宜恩把车停在路边，然后赶来。

“怎么回事？”同样金色头发的兄长盯着自己的omega，视线逐步往下——王嘉尔穿着白色背心，腹部的大半部分被发热的斑斑濡湿，隐约地露出分明的腹肌。

“不知道……”王嘉尔全然不觉，只是抱着斑斑，满眼担心。

“穿上，先回车。”段宜恩把自己肩膀上搭着的衬衫递给王嘉尔，然后来到斑斑跟前，刚半蹲上前右手穿过膝窝，斑斑就挣扎地推开，“滚！臭！快走开！”

不愧是自家的暴躁崽子，这样状态下的力气也猛得很，段宜恩都被推了个踉跄。

斑斑虚脱地靠在树边一下下喘息，潮红的脸庞上的眼睛紧紧闭着，刚从汗蒸房里出来似的。

段宜恩皱了皱眉，“该不会是信息素紊乱吧。”

王嘉尔看了看，“好像只对alpha的味道才会抗拒，是金有谦和刚刚那臭小子祸害的吗？”

段宜恩耸耸肩。

最后王嘉尔背着斑斑回到车里，原本两人只打算把人扔在后座就算，结果实验证明，他们家少爷脾气还真的是一脉相传，都不是省油的灯。

“你看看他！”王嘉尔从副驾驶座换到后座，两手抱着斑斑，勉强钳制着，才让人安顿下来。

如果要找个词来形容斑斑现在的情况，那可以说是发情中的猛兽？连王嘉尔也招架不了，他身上的omega味道乱冲，疯了似的往车里唯一的alpha，也就是段宜恩那攀，眼眸尾处红红的。

段宜恩瞄过后视镜，两个omega像麻花一样搅在一起。头疼地捏了捏眉心，等红灯转绿，又冷静地挂档猛踩油门出发，“很快就到。”

“段宜恩，要不，你先标记下他？”王嘉尔被斑斑勒得难受，收到信息素的影响，脸色也开始潮红，额头沁出细汗。

“不可能。”又是一个街道十字交叉处，前座的alpha回头给了王嘉尔一个安定的吻，“那小崽子，让荣宰来一趟吧。”

★

金有谦与斑斑的家，在郊外两公里以外，因为金家人喜静。别墅大得很，也没几个固定仆人，每样家务细分到位，到了周末才有固定上门清洁打扫、修建园林的钟点工。平日里出现频率较高的也只有负责三餐的姨母。

当王嘉尔与段宜恩摁下门铃后，前来开门的便是姨母。

姨母是个beta，什么也闻不出，但是看着自家少爷这个样子，挡着门口，再三打量其余两人，直到段宜恩说自己是斑斑哥哥后，才恍然大悟，赶紧领人进门。

王嘉尔给斑斑换洗衣服后，累得差点跟斑斑窝一起睡了。

这时门铃又再次响起。是家庭医生到了，然而崔荣宰前脚进门，金有谦也后脚跟着进屋。

金有谦是接到姨母的电话后赶回来的，当时金有谦怒火上头，在海边兜风，音响音量设到很高，差点就错过电话。

接到电话后，也不知道是标记纽带作祟，抑或内疚感驱使，金有谦立刻掉头往家里方向跑。

金有谦开的是宾利GT，回国后收到的第一份礼物，虽然驱动与性能都不赖，但收到礼物后的第一时间，他就拿去改造了，但因为一些原因，至今只是把这车当做代步车用。

再三犹豫下，他摁下空气悬挂按键，调低车身底盘，然后换挡出发。

★

崔荣宰是负责他们段家的家庭医生，也是段宜恩的好朋友，斑斑的抑制剂也是偷偷向崔荣宰要的。

金有谦眼看陌生男人走进家门就皱了皱眉头，连忙入库就跟着人进屋。走进了才知道是位beta，心里的警铃又悄悄放下。

段宜恩坐在沙发上，手里操着台ipad在工作；王嘉尔从斑斑房间里出来，正要招呼崔荣宰进去。

金有谦从阴暗的玄关里走出来，一脸不明所以。

“你们在干嘛？”

“什么干嘛干嘛！都是你惹的！你看看小斑现在什么样子！”王嘉尔看见金有谦漠然的样子就火气攻心，半年前感觉对方人模人样，甚至还帮着家族，说服小斑结婚，现在看来只是白白送羊入虎口。

“嘎嘎，”客厅那边传来清冷的声音，“先带荣宰进去看斑斑吧。”

金段两家商业有着来往，这半年来，比起斑斑，段宜恩与金有谦见面的时间还更要长。但作为兄长谈话，段宜恩还是第一次。

“你就这么允许他找别的alpha？”段宜恩合上ipad，抬眼看着金有谦，平静的眼神里透着一丝犀利。

“你知道我们只是纸约关系，我无权干涉他。”金有谦耸了耸肩。

“那你还标记他？”眼前的alpha眼神愈发严厉。

“我的父母会来，不标记会产生怀疑。”金有谦倒是在理。

“放屁，只要你在乎他一丁点，就不会不知道长期被不同标记不断……”

“宜恩哥。”这时崔荣宰出来，打断了两人的谈话，示意段宜恩过去。

金有谦也跟着过去，不知道为什么，房间里面每传来一声软糯的呜咽，他心里也一阵恸痛。

“斑斑是反复被不同标记覆盖了，而且在短时间里使用了抑制剂、味道掩盖剂，发情期没有舒缓过来，又再次进入高强度的激烈赛事，加上……”崔荣宰托了托眼镜。

“加上什么？”王嘉尔连忙问道。

“加上被覆盖的标记又再次被加强，冲破原本覆盖层，才让斑斑体内的紊乱状态爆发。”崔荣宰看了看金有谦，继续说了下去。

“是谁的标记？”王嘉尔听得云里雾里，“哪个混蛋！”

“我的。”旁边双手抱胸的金有谦清冷地说道。

“你有病啊！”

王嘉尔就要上前，被段宜恩抱住了，“先听荣宰怎么说，”他挑眉，示意崔荣宰继续，“现在情况怎么治疗？”

“只能暂时摘除所有标记，但这样会非常伤害身体，可能后颈处会无法再被标记。”崔荣宰说明。

“天哪，怎么这么严重。”王嘉尔回抱段宜恩，窝在颈窝里闷闷地发声。

“除了这，没有其他办法了吗？”段宜恩轻拍王嘉尔的肩膀，原本冷峻的脸庞也出现一丝慌乱。

“也有另外一种办法，虽然成功概率未知，但是治疗效果会更加好，就是让金先生尝试下，把所有非己的标记替换掉，金先生的能力现在看来是上乘，但与斑斑的契合度很高的alpha才能做到。”崔荣宰补充道。

“他不会同意的，”金有谦皱着眉头，从半掩的房门里，似乎看到里面的人在翻滚难受着，“他不喜欢。”

“你这个马后炮，”王嘉尔从怀抱里出来，又要挥拳示人，“你那个什么……冲破覆盖什么的……怎么不考虑一下人呢？”

“这是你惹出来的，善后的工作，你责无旁贷。”段宜恩说。

“你还在犹豫什么！这是在救人！”

说完，王嘉尔就把金有谦推进房间里，然后把门关上了。


	7. 是你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，救人了。嗯，表白了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bareback / 大量对话以及心理描写预警 / 别扭预警

有那么一刹那，金有谦感觉自己像被推进角斗场的勇士。但放眼望去，仿佛他才是威慑的一方。

斑斑蜷缩在床上，身体不受控制地颤抖，他浑身都湿透了，金色的头发湿漉漉的搭在额前，脸庞红得滴血，眼睛也是水汪汪的，眉毛都缩成一团。看起来脆弱破碎，却怜人万分。

整个房间里的空气湿度十分之高，就像汗蒸房，潮湿闷热，当中又夹杂着omega自身诱人的味道，以及各种alpha的味道，浓郁浑浊得令人窒息。

金有谦心疼地盯着他的omega，是的，从某种意义来说，的确是他的，毕竟此刻这房间里最浓郁的alpha味道，是他的。想到这里，空气中属于金有谦的味道加重，把其余alpha的味道掩盖。

金有谦走进一步，却得到omega的制止。

“别过来……”斑斑的声音虚弱无力，就像落在地上的一根羽毛，但下一句，却又字字铿锵，“滚出去！”

还是伶牙俐齿的小幼崽。

“你需要我。”金有谦嘴角抽搐了一下，但无视他的话，直接来到床边坐下。

“他们…跟你…讲了什么？”金有谦的靠近似乎让斑斑更难受，连话也无法好好说清，手里紧紧攥着床单。

“他们说，”金有谦凑近，“让我把你身上其他人的味道都替换掉。”

“我不需要！”斑斑躲避着他的靠近，用尽力气推开他，倔强得很。

“再这样下去，你会没命！”金有谦单手捏着omega的脸颊，眼睛也开始泛红。他受不了，这种情况，斑斑还是拒绝，自己对他来讲，是有多讨厌，还是说，那些恶心的男人，在他看来居然重要得不行？

★

嘭——斑斑一拳揍到金有谦脸上。原本眉尾与嘴角带伤的alpha，此刻脸庞上新添一道红痕。

“这就是你的目的？”斑斑咬紧牙关地撑起来，湿漉漉地扑向他。

躺在床上，后颈处的疼痛蔓延四肢，就连眼皮也差点无法睁开，翻来覆去，疼得他快要死去。

唯独清醒地顿悟了一些事。

斑斑比谁都知道自己的情况，滥用药物他轻车熟路，标记可以被覆盖还是清除这几个字，早已霸占他个人的谷歌引擎搜索记录好久了。

但他绝对没有想到金有谦这么顽固，甚至能力强大到把原先被覆盖的标记挑拨起来。

“暂时标记，放任我找别人，就是为了等到这一刻？”斑斑深吸了一口气，又要再次施展拳脚。

金有谦敏捷地抵住他，双手握住对方的手腕，一个向前，把人禁锢在身下。斑斑穿着黑色浴袍，这下绑带完完全全松开，露出里面熟红的一片。

“你发什么神经！”金有谦垂眼望向斑斑，眼睛红通通的小幼崽，虽然杀伤力不大，但足以把他引燃。

“你病态地执著标记，因为你从Carl那得不到！”斑斑被推倒，眼前顿时昏黑，天旋地转，但他毫不在意，隐忍地继续说着，“怎么？我说中了吗？现在要怎么去掉别人的标记？深刻标记？把精液都灌满我，然后让我怀孕，那种吗？真厉害啊，金少爷，父母设定人生指标也达到了。”

斑斑心灰意冷，他从来不爱揣度别人，靠近他的人，无非为了肉欲以及名利。

但金有谦是第一个让他猜不透的人，却又一次又一次地被吸引。现在看来，原来只是自己天真无邪，一步步走进对方设立的陷阱，还一脸地心甘情愿。

巨大的落差感笼罩着他，他原以为自己拥有一切，一直玩弄别人于股掌间。此刻却被金有谦套牢得无法动弹，甚至，只能算是一个玩偶，一个接收原属于Carl爱意的载体，或许，未来还会是一个生子工具。

一滴绝望的眼泪从他眼角滑落。

因为，曾经有一刻，他真正喜欢过金有谦。

“你在乱说什么？！”这一番恶毒的舌剑唇枪，彻底让金有谦暴戾，张开的双臂上，青筋暴起，眼神也愈发凶狠，“你们这群糜烂毫无作为的人，每天厮混在一起，都在想这些毫不相干的事情吗？”

“糜烂毫无作为？”眼睛恢复清明的omega又再次掉进天旋地转里，心脏被撕裂一样的疼，“那我这种贱人，是不是还要跪谢你愿意来拯救我？”

整个房间的空气潮湿又滚烫，就跟金有谦的眼神一样。

“既然你这么想，那我承认就是了。”金有谦凑近斑斑灼红的耳朵，若有若无地磨蹭着，然后一路往下，从耳后的肌肤，一直吻到后颈。

刺痒的感觉从耳畔一直传到头顶，床单再次被攥得皱皱的，斑斑想要闪躲，可是被金有谦钳住脖子，无法动弹。

“你刚刚怎么说来着，深刻标记吗？”金有谦像是换了一个人似的，空气中属于alpha的味道变得馥郁辛辣。alpha不依不饶地用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他那红肿的、凹凸不平的后颈处。

“放开我……”斑斑张嘴对准嘴边的就咬，一咬就是金有谦的锁骨。

分明听见对方忍痛嘶地叫了声，却还是没有放开，斑斑再次用力咬紧牙关，隔着衣衫的面料，紧紧地衔住。

金有谦不再挑逗，垂头用力咬住斑斑的后颈腺体，把自己的味道完全灌入，彻底替换掉任何一个非己的存在。

★

空气中的所有混沌与不安，全被替换掉了。取而代之的，是滚烫、潮湿、与欲望。

被标记的缘故，被保护、被疼爱的欲望在omega心里腾空而起。斑斑强制地压下那股浓烈的情感，但却不受控制地松开牙关，然后下体微微翘起，身后开始有温热的液体淅淅沥沥地流淌而出。

alpha的衣服上被咬出一个深刻的牙痕，金有谦收紧了眉头，然后脱下衣服，查看伤口。

金有谦的身材没有多余的赘肉，精壮的上身白里透红，锁骨上碜血的咬痕明显得很，顿感内疚的斑斑不由得移开自己的目光。

alpha检查自己伤口并没有大碍，便脱下裤子，然后把斑斑翻身，欺身向前，“接着是怎么做？”

omega愤懑地从他怀抱里挣脱了两下，但一声不吭。

不得不说，在标记以前，光是黑色浴袍领口里的光景，就足以让他硬起来。

金有谦笑了笑，探向omega光滑的大腿处，猛地掀起黑色浴袍一角，再轻轻一扯那豹纹内裤，膝盖强行插进omega两腿之间，就俯身叠在斑斑身上，嚣张的性器顶在斑斑的臀缝上来回蹭动。

斑斑身体软得不像话，只是轻轻一捏，敏感的小腰就塌下去，覆在上面的黑色浴袍顺着重力，滑落到肩处，露出左侧纹身。正在帮忙扩张的alpha认真凑近读了起来，原来写着“KING”。

里头的手指草草搅弄了两下，就覆上那处纹身，深挺了进去。

omega的后穴湿润滚烫，甬道上的软肉被完全推开，又再次谄媚地迎合。堆叠的皱褶被平整地烫平，又再次恢复原状。

紧致又契合的感觉让人迷恋。

适应后，金有谦开始大力冲撞起来，他握着斑斑的细腰，一刻不停地往自己腰间带。

他把斑斑肩头上仅有的一处遮挡——黑色浴袍——拿走，露出斑斑金黄色的后脑勺与红通通的小耳朵。

omega瘦瘦的，像是还没有发育完全，依旧保持着少年的体态，修长的四肢，紧致的身段，不过分阴柔，也不失阳刚。天生还是没有毛发的体型，腋毛与下体该毛发旺盛的地方，都光滑粉嫩的，就连四肢上的体毛也只是细细柔软的金色，并不茂盛。

少年滑嫩的躯体上布满晶莹的汗珠，蜜色的肌肤里透着粉红，台灯的照耀下，泛着水润的光泽。纤细的小手撑在身体两边，背上的蝴蝶骨像高高耸立的山脉，蜿蜒又漂亮。挺翘的屁股一刻不停地吞吐着他跨间的性器，臀尖一下又一下地撞击着他，逐渐变得粉红变得更性感。

似乎能理解为什么这个人的名声能响彻半个西岸了。

★

埋在对方体内的性器又大了一圈，金有谦把里面冲撞得一片泥泞，交合处都冒出一圈细细的白泡沫，他交替着深浅的节奏抽插着，性器前端的叶瓣不断刮弄着甬道里的褶皱，两人的身体契合得不像话。

斑斑紧紧咬着下唇，沉溺性欲的身体不受控制地出卖自己，只能克制着不让自己发出声音，似乎在抓住最后的倔强。

金有谦很快发现了，他凑上前，胸膛贴上汗津津的后背，结实的胸肌叠在那漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，磕得生疼，但却令人更加迷恋。alpha把两指伸进omega的嘴里，然后模拟着身后的动作，同时抽插着。

“叫出来，”金有谦小啄他耳后的肌肤，一路吻到后颈处的腺体，“不是很会说吗？怎么不说了？”

斑斑忍不住地溢出呻吟，那两只小耳朵变得更红了，红得快要滴血。

金有谦觉得可爱，对着腺体又轻啄了两口，然后再次衔住，慢慢咬合，让那上面的标记更深刻。

他感受到omega的身体明显地收紧，轻微地颤抖了一下，然后甬道里的有一处似乎变得更加柔软，似乎一下就能顶开——

生殖腔打开了。

alpha的性器顺势的滑进了里面，更深更热的地方，生殖腔的出口紧紧地扣住性器的前端，紧致得差点就让金有谦缴械。

“不要！”斑斑这才发声，向前爬去，像只小幼崽，做着无用的求饶。

“我不是Carl…放过我……”omega挣扎着，腾出一只小手反手抵住他的胯部，潮红的小脸回头看着他，认真的样子看起来是真的在害怕。

金有谦把人拉回来，靠近他，距离近得很，鼻尖几乎贴着斑斑的鼻尖，他盯着斑斑，那湿漉漉的眼神几乎要把他吸进去，“你不是说，让精液灌满你，让你怀孕，让你生子吗？”

斑斑隐忍地摇了摇头，连带金色的额发贴在他的脸庞上，把通红的小脸隐约地遮挡起来。

金有谦看着他可怜兮兮的样子，什么心思都跑掉了，心里只剩下爱怜。

_“我今晚操的，不是Carl，是你。”_

_“我不知道Carl现在在我心里算是什么，但我知道，我有一点点喜欢你了。”_

_“闻到你身上别人的味道，会很生气。”_

_“想到你和别人做爱，就更生气。”_

金有谦埋在里面的性器奋力的挺弄了十几下，尽管里面紧致得要命，但他毅然拔出，最后白白的浊液全喷到斑斑的大腿肚上。他过去单手拢住斑斑的脸颊，覆上那水润微厚的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水似的落下一吻。

_“我想，我也需要帮助。”_

_“能分点时间原谅我吗？”_


	8. 学着喜欢我吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 表白后，斑的回复是…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情进度0.5但甜 / 心理刻写废话预警

房间灯光暗得很，时间似乎突然骤停，连空气的流速都缓缓凝固，直至静止。所有声音、所有激烈的动作，都在这一刻停下来了。

斑斑没有回应他。

为什么？  
金有谦怅然若失，捧在斑斑脸颊上的手不可遏制地微微颤抖。他的心脏像被安上风箱，吵吵闹闹地转个不停，刺耳的声音一直转上脑袋，脑袋里所有小心翼翼都被震了个破碎。

他慢慢靠近，想要看清对方的神情。无奈对方柔软的金发把小脸遮住大半，只剩微张红唇在喘息。

“……你不相信？”alpha小心翼翼，覆在omega脸上的手把多余遮挡的额发，缓缓顺到耳后。

斑斑没有看他，只是垂着眼，紧闭嘴唇，似乎在思考着。情事后的omega脸蛋红通通的，两颊都是晶莹的汗珠，修长的睫毛微微颤动。

一个抬眼，水汪汪的眸子就对上金有谦。  
斑斑摇了摇头。

“……那你为什么不回答？”看着怜人的omgea，alpha的声音轻若羽毛，像是要把所有温柔都给眼前的人。

★  
两小时前，金有谦沿着海岸线边转了一圈又一圈，傍晚凌冽的晚风刮着脸上的伤口。混沌的脑袋在风中被理清。从来都是克制的人，年少气盛的他早被埋在大学，这次怎么就忍不住了，对方还不领情。

他摸着脸上火辣辣的伤口，还是觉得好笑。

心底的愤怒逐渐随风散去，不知不觉，脑袋里剩下那颗金色脑袋。讨厌睥睨的、咧嘴笑的、骄傲张扬的、安稳熟睡的……一笑一皱眉，都牵动着自己的情绪。

有些事，到底还是想通了。

★  
“因为……”因为太过于真挚了……

前一秒，斑斑在为没有被深刻标记而庆幸，精神放松后，来自omega本性里饫甘餍肥的满足直窜他的脑袋。但心里对金有谦恶劣的做法又是无尽的抵触与谩骂。他不敢设想，若是深刻标记后，没有感情基础的标记，日子会是怎样？

可下一秒就被真挚的对话打动，愤懑、庆幸、满足，在这一刻，完全被悸动取代。

斑斑从来没有人被这般真挚表白过，又或许是有的，但过于普通的言辞，他才不会放心上。再者，他有一条根深蒂固的不可能定理——付出真心不可能得到同等回报。恋爱这种纯情又善后麻烦的事，他才不做。

但他真真切切因为金有谦，产生了强烈的悸动，这是第一次，也是一个非常危险的信号。沉睡的小鹿伸着懒腰，开始活动筋骨，胡甩着脑袋，两头小角把心脏撞得酸痛酸痛，扑通扑通的。

斑斑两颊不由自主地泛起红晕，他甚至不敢正视对方，只能推开对方，回避视线，假装作势要下床。结果脚刚一着地，就软软地跌坐在地上。

★  
金有谦连忙过去，只见omega双手捂着脸，遮不住的耳朵红红的。alpha没忍住地笑了笑，因为得不到答复的紧张心情瞬间消除了几分，伸手上前把手掰下，“想要清洗？”

斑斑死死地捂着脸，被操到双腿无力，脸要往哪里搁啊。  
但他只能点点头。

然后下一秒，他就感到自己腾空而起，慌张的手指连忙撒开，瞧着外面情况。  
圆滚滚的眼睛防不胜防地再次对上那炽热的视线。  
手指又连忙并拢起来。

金有谦全看在眼里，嘴角都要挂到颧骨上，他直接把人抱起，然后放倒在浴室的洗漱台上。

冰冷的大理石把赤裸的人冻得抖了两抖，但捂着脸的两手迟迟不松开。

金有谦试探地往他腰上捏了捏，果然怕痒的人立马放下手，开始躲避了。

一来一往，一攻一守，整个浴室里都是嬉笑。坐在洗漱台上的人嗔怪地弯起嘴角，站着的人也笑逐颜开。两人像是冰释前嫌，无所顾忌地打闹着。

但很快又再次静了下来，因为金有谦再次吻上了斑斑。

“对不起，我知道我很混蛋，之前说的都是故意气你的，因为……因为喜欢你，”金有谦抵住斑斑的额头，轻轻喘息，“你都不知道那人还说你……”

“你以为我不知道吗？”斑斑伸出食指抵住了他的唇。  
“那你明知道！”金有谦捏了捏他的下巴。  
“Who cares，我不在乎。”斑斑咧了咧嘴角。  
“我在乎……我不希望你听到那些话受伤。”金有谦吻他。  
“Ok，我不会受伤，你也不需要替我难过。”斑斑看着他锁骨上的咬痕，轻轻覆上旁边的皮肤。

“……你要继续跟那人联系吗？”alpha盯着他。  
“看心情？”斑斑的眼神要盯穿那个咬痕。  
“还要？！只有我才能帮你。”金有谦抬高他的下巴，强行他回神与自己对视。

“那我不就被你绑住了吗？”斑斑直言。  
“嗯。绑住你，不许你去找别人，只能是我的。”空气里再次腾升一股浓郁的alpha气息。  
“才不是。”斑斑别过头，但无法克制地嘴角上扬。

“原谅我，斑斑。”金有谦再次真挚。  
斑斑还是摇摇头，只是在皱着鼻子笑得古灵精怪，虽然令人摸不着，但金有谦知道，他们已经消除误会了。

“学着喜欢我吧。”alpha恳求道。  
“我还没有准备好要恋爱，万一对你厌烦了……”omega支吾，想了半天，还是直接讲出来比较好。

“那就交给时间，现在就来验证下，会不会厌烦？”alpha再次凑近叼着omega的下唇，上唇轻轻摩挲着，然后悄悄探进舌尖，卷弄着omega的小舌。两腿间的再次抬头，抵上omega湿润的入口。

★  
等金有谦走出房间，已经到了深夜。

所有人都离开了，他独自来到厨房，看见冰箱上姨母留的便利贴，把里面做好的饭菜重新叮热，然后在饭桌前坐下进食。

他心情跟沐浴香气一样清爽愉悦，大口大口地吃着迟到的晚餐。斑斑在清洗的时候已经昏过去了，只能明早再吃。

连忙拿起手机，设了个闹钟。然后想起什么似的，又点开了通话界面，摁了两下，电话那头就拨通了。

喂，荣宰哥吗？我们…没有做到最后一步，但是看起来信息素是正常很多了。啊，那没关系的是吗？好的，谢谢。要注意的？你等下哦，我去拿下笔，好了你说……

直到挂了电话，他都没有注意到自己的嘴角一直在弯起。

这时，手机屏幕又再次亮了起来，连续亮了三次。

金有谦看了看上面提示的联系人，然后想都没想就把屏幕翻过，继续吃完剩下的晚餐，把餐具放进洗碗机里，最后上楼回自己房间。

★  
深夜——

“你干嘛？”斑斑后颈处被一个温热的触感包围，酥酥麻麻，又湿漉漉的。  
“想抱着你睡。”金有谦手脚并用，把瘦小的omega搂在怀里。  
“那你不许干别的……”斑斑又要睡过去，声音越来越小。  
“好。”金有谦吻了吻他的发尾。

抱着个枕头来蹭床、有omega抱着才不失眠的alpha表示，同房申请要立马预备提交才行。


	9. 空白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周末就跟发情期一般度过了…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很短 / 几句🚗 / 你斑视角 / 最后一句话留虐

如果说，把一个人的品质好坏用正负来形容，在斑斑心里，以前的金有谦就是「-40」，恶劣又嚣张；而此刻的金有谦呢，「+50」，纯情又性感。

为什么说纯情，因为这个人每时每刻都散发着一股从小说钻出现实的纯情感。

在他醒来的时候给他一个清晨吻，然后把做好的芝蛋三文治与牛奶递到床前。

斑斑摸摸后颈的腺体，那种感觉怪异得很。要是以前，跪舔的男人比比皆是，享用的甜头数不胜数。但眼前这个人像是从阳光里走来，身上铺满金光，然后把他心脏捂得热乎乎的。

又扑通扑通地跳个不停。

一定是信息素的作用，才会感到那么安心、温暖、以及心动。

至于性感，斑斑发现他真的很不错，没错，指的是他的床技。

金有谦在床上性感得要命。

他不懂为什么之前的金有谦硬是要与自己针锋相对，虽然他承认自己以前也好不了哪里去，两人实则彼此彼此，但在这个奇怪的拐点上，两条原有的人生轨迹从X变成了Y，岔路相逢变成了同行之人，在床上还有点志同道

合。

虽然斑斑不太愿意被捆绑，但不得不说，如果非要找个人与自己捆绑，金有谦当然是首选。

斑斑贪玩这么多年，金有谦却误打误撞地把他带到了另外一床席梦思的新天地。

比斗嘴更有意思。

★

接下来的两天，整整两天，他就跟发情期一样。

对方的目光无时无刻都火辣辣地落到他身上，撩拨着他。斑斑甚至怀疑金有谦是禁欲过久，一烧不可收拾。

从楼梯栏杆到落地窗前，都是两人燃烧留下的印记。两具赤裸的身体交织缠绵，日夜笙歌。

整个房子弥漫着两人信息素混合的味道，馥郁辛辣，又甘之如饴。

斑斑被操到精神涣散的时候，脑袋里不由自主地蹦出个羡慕Carl的想法——金有谦有钱有颜，还器大活好，最性感的还要是忠犬属性。又想起婚礼上，金有谦看向那位温婉如玉的男人，眼里温柔得不像话，就心头一梗。

不知道这位Carl先生是否还喜欢金有谦，但他实实在在地替这位Carl先生悲哀了半秒。

捡了大便宜的omega再次怀疑自己是否被欺骗，还没细想又再次被操到回神。

性感的alpha撑在他身上，一刻不停地索取，锁骨上的咬痕早已结痂，红褐色的看起来像个不可磨灭的烙印，像是，只属于他的印记。

斑斑总喜欢去摸，还喜欢趁对方不注意的时候用力一摁——

“是不是还要刻个十字。”

“…可以…吗？”

“休想。”

结果只能是omega被强行抬起腿，用更猛烈的姿态侵入。

到最后，斑斑认为，已经没有穿衣服的必要了，因为最后反正都会被脱光。看着垃圾桶堆着一个个盛满精液的安全套，他就想提着alpha的耳朵大骂。

还不够吗！

还不够。

整个周末，两人连体婴一般，一刻都分不开彼此。钟点工与做饭的阿姨被告知无需上门工作，屋里清净又不清净，各种暧昧的声音此起彼伏。才初秋，屋内却火辣得要命。

★

周一很快就到，alpha九点钟准时的会议如期进行，只留下浑身散架里外酸痛的omega陷在大床里夹着被子呼呼大睡。

斑斑梦见一大堆的葡萄，沉甸甸地挂在树上，刚摘下一颗喂到嘴边，金有谦就走来把他嘴里的葡萄与小舌一并卷起，留他满脸通红。

然后金有谦说了一句，想要儿子还是女儿。

斑斑乎地醒来，梦里的惊吓还没消退，就被眼前的人也吓了一跳。

他床边坐着王嘉尔，正捂着鼻子，捏着自己的脸颊，见自己醒了就说。

“哇靠，你浑身都是金有谦的味道。”

斑斑不好意思地揪起被子，把满是吻痕的锁骨与脖子盖得严严实实。

司空见惯的王嘉尔这次却惊呼起来，“我的天，以为是小奶狗呢，他居然这么猛的吗？”

斑斑更加不好意思了，直接用被子把自己整个人盖住，蜷缩到另一边。

王嘉尔笑得爽朗，拍拍被子鼓起来的小屁股，好奇得很，“给我讲讲呗？”

这时斑斑就缓缓地冒出小脑袋，撅着嘴巴说了一句，就还好咯。

“就还好？”王嘉尔挑了挑眉。

“嗯……”斑斑硬着嘴说。

“怎么~的~好？”王嘉尔势必要打趣到底了，拎起一袋包装，晃了晃，“欸，我还在门口捡到了一个外卖。”

斑斑一个激灵翻身起来，那是他饿醒时，混混沌沌叫的外卖，但外卖到了，他却下不了床。

“给我……”

“那你说说！”王嘉尔凑前来，眼睛睁得大大的，扬起标准的小括弧。

结果最后喊停的是王嘉尔。不愧是年轻人！他甚至有些羡慕了，看着吃得正香的人，又担心地问道。

“那你怎么办？接受他？”

斑斑摇了摇头，塞满食物的嘴巴鼓鼓的，像只小仓鼠。

“他不会是骗你吧。”

斑斑停下了咀嚼，随后耸了耸肩，who knows。

★

斑斑还没吃完，王嘉尔就接了个电话走了。

缓缓走下床的人才发现，这是金有谦的房间。在房间里小步走了一圈，看看书架上的目录，清一色的商业管理。

房间像极了它的主人，神秘清冷，没有任何多余杂物，所有摆饰都一尘不染。

才发现自己对金有谦一点也不了解，除了他喜欢Carl外，没有任何立体的信息。

他喜欢什么，他是怎样的人。

金有谦的印象在他脑袋里似乎越来越模糊，除了话语间令人心动的柔情与床笫间过热的体温，就是一片空白。

这感觉就跟炮友没什么区别。

斑斑还是想不通，为什么金有谦会喜欢自己。

王嘉尔把他心里的疑问再次搬了出来，明明是那么深爱Carl的人，怎么突然就说喜欢自己了。

原应自信满满的人多愁善感起来，alpha的离开更让他心里落空。

指尖漫不经心地滑过一本本书脊，突然看见两本书本间夹着一张小卡片。

迟疑了一下，他把那张卡片抽了出来。

随即而来的，是由门口那边传来的金有谦的声音。

“你在干嘛。”


	10. 他的挚友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是一张照片，也因为这张照片，两人打了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很狗血很虐慎入 / 不甜 / 谦的背景交代

“你在干嘛。”

金有谦今天不好过，下午公司团队工作疏漏百出，晚上也好不容易推掉饭局开溜，一心念着家里的温柔乡。结果走进卧室，却看到这样一幕。

被背叛感扑面而来，父母的提醒又在耳边响起——两家人联姻，表面功夫做足，但暗地提防不可少。

纵情的周末让他卸下防备，但此刻，他不得不再次提起怀疑：是真的吗？斑斑真的在欺骗自己吗？一步步踏入禁地，然后取得信任，得到所谓的家族机密吗？

也难怪自己一次次说喜欢，对方却摇头回应。那时候觉得的古灵精怪，此刻回想却是滴水不漏、城府极深。

斑斑回头望向他，那眼神就像受惊的兔子，红红的，脚步甚至有些不稳，靠着手掌撑在书桌边维持平衡。

金有谦下意识想要去接住他，但不可以，无法释怀的被欺骗感如鲠在喉，他盯着斑斑，希望对方开口说点什么，最好是个完美的解释。

斑斑终于开口讲话了。

“你是怕我发现你的秘密吗？”斑斑扬了扬手里的卡片，嘲讽的语气里交杂着愤怒。

金有谦讨厌有人未经允许擅自翻看他的东西，尤其是他的卧室，就连周末负责清洁的钟点工，也不能随意进入。就算是斑斑，也不能。

他大步向前走近，用力握住omega的右手手腕，“我说过不要碰我的东西。”

“有多不见得人。”斑斑把卡片换到左手，皱了皱眉，似乎被他弄疼，但依旧抬起头望着他，空白模糊的印象里突然有了清晰的轮廓，“Kim，是你的名字。”

金有谦诧异，眼里闪过一丝慌张。

“车牌YG1117，是你的车。”斑斑手里的卡片翻转，背面是一张照片，照片里的金有谦与一位白人穿着赛车服，抱着头盔坐在一辆蓝色雪佛兰的车前板上，比着剪刀手，笑得慵懒。

alpha脸色发青，但面部表情纹丝不动，“你想得到什么？”

“我想要什么？”斑斑钻缝甩开金有谦的手，然后上前就揍了他一拳。

alpha一个不留神就被摔在木地板上，斑斑骑上去，揪住他的衣领，接着就是第二拳，第三拳……每一拳都打在脸上，“我想你们都去死。”

明明前一天，两人在同一个地方，也用着同一个姿势。而此刻的气氛却截然不同。

“够了！”alpha抹了抹嘴角的血迹，翻身把两人的位置颠倒，omega的脑袋还被用力地磕到地板上，发出嘭的一声。金有谦紧了紧眉，下一秒又得回神挡住对方的新一轮攻击。

斑斑像疯了一样。

金有谦只能把他两只手握住，“就算是我的车，你又发什么神经！”

斑斑像只暴躁的兔子，激烈地挣扎，他浑身疼得要命，身后被使用过度的地方再次被拉伸，撕裂般的痛。眼前也天旋地转，但他都顾不上了，咬紧牙齿就抬起脚朝那个模糊的轮廓踢开。

“因为你们杀了人，”斑斑扑过去，颤抖地握住金有谦的脖颈，眼睛红肿肿的，大颗大颗眼泪往下滴，落到金有谦的脸颊上，omega伸手摸了摸眼泪，逐渐连话都说不清了，“Ryan！你记得吗？他是我最好的朋友。”

★

金有谦恍然大悟。

五年前，他被送出国，名为深造，实则避风头。

六年前，他和斑斑一样，一脚堕入赛车圈。但他没那么幸运，年少轻狂，交友不慎，跟着小混混，泡妞赛车赌搏喝酒样样不落。

结果有一天，他的朋友说是被绿了，一群人就组队去围剿给他戴绿帽的人。

车龙从山脚转上山腰，追着辆白色奔驰狙击，山路地形对他们来说只是小case，喝了点酒的年轻人high得很，左碰右撞结果就把那奔驰，连人带车铲进山里。

当时金有谦才真正开始慌，清醒后的人想要撒手不干，小混混却用这件事威胁勒索，至少五百万美金封口费。金有谦咬牙切齿。结果车祸事故被查出人为，线索引向他们。

最后金氏出面保人，金爸妈想都没想到自己乖儿子如此任性狂妄，一怒之下就把人送出国，时刻有着熟人监视行程，禁止他再沾上赛车玩意。

而Ryan，就是被他们推下山崖的人。

那场事故后，金有谦反反复复地确认新闻报道，Ryan这个名字对他就是个梦魇，但可悲的是，那天晚上漆黑的记忆，他完全记不清，只有刺眼的车尾灯、急速的快感，以及那群猪朋狗友的欢呼声。

虽然他努力地选择逃避，尘封一切过去的记忆，但不可厚非的，真相永远会暴露。

官方收钱做事，把其他四位混混收监。但痛失好友的斑斑重回案发现场，分明辨出来自五辆不同车型的轮胎痕迹，势必要查到线索的人，甚至为了要到Ryan车载记录仪的片段，还上了一位年轻警官。

结果只要到了一个车牌信息，那就是YG1117。

但有关YG1117的车主信息，也完全被隐藏。

★

撕心裂肺的愤怒在omega血管里涌动，斑斑青筋暴起，房间里甜美的味道变得凶恶，像是要把来自alpha的气息吞噬。

躺在地上的金有谦顿时放弃了挣扎，守着五年的梦魇终于被发现，倒是释然了，他闭上眼睛，“那你杀了我。”

骨节分明的手指握着脖颈的手顿时松开力度，感受到薄薄肌肤下的血脉在跳动，“你以为我不敢吗！”

金有谦抬起手，覆上斑斑的手，加大力度推了推，“你敢。是我对不起他。”

斑斑停下啜泣，却放开了他的脖子。

金有谦顺势伸手把人搂在怀里，“那时候我每晚都梦见他的白色奔驰、他在报道上的正脸照，那晚我们在酒吧。葵，就是Ryan把他绿了的人，提出要去堵人，我们就兴起去了。我从来没有想到是这样的收场。”

斑斑静静地趴在他胸前，alpha的心脏声与解释堆叠在一起，让他平静下来，“那你为什么不去自首……”

“爸妈把我送出国了，三年的限制令，时刻被人监视。”

斑斑从他身上爬起来，两条泪痕搭在脸庞上，楚楚可怜。

“我知道我该负责的，那时我没有任何主见，没有是非黑白分辨，以为快乐就是一切。”金有谦伸手摸向omega的脸庞，想要给擦掉对方的眼泪。

斑斑别开脸，躲开他的抚摸，“他只不过是睡了别人的女朋友。”

“我对不起他，我知道，”alpha牵起omega的手，渴望被原谅，“我也很难过。”

房间里鸦雀无声，只剩下两人的呼吸声。空气中强烈凶狠的味道散去，变得平和忧郁。

斑斑再次缩回手，然后退后两步，他咬紧嘴唇，“……我觉得我们分开一段时间比较好。”

“多久？”

“不知道。”


	11. 你这个混蛋！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑斑去喝酒遇到一个alpha。

拥有就是失去的开始。

两个月前，斑斑大可以坦然说自己从来没有真心爱过谁，没有拥有，自然不会失去。

但两个月后的今天，他不能再佯装说金有谦在自己心里什么都不是，他的心就像个沙漏，属于金有谦的一部分，正慢慢流逝，留下巨大的空洞，只剩下孤寂。

五年，整整五年，时间不长不短，但足以让他淡忘挚友离去的事实，足以让他说服自己，那只是四辆车的轮胎痕迹，或许是一辆车有两种不同的轮胎。

他永远不会忘记当时听见消息后的悲痛欲绝，那份心情让他直接从大门离开，但从那一刻开始，他就开始害怕，他在失去金有谦，尽管这是自己单方面作出的选择。

随着时间一天天过去，后颈的标记越来越淡，但对金有谦的想念居然有增无减。

此刻的他正坐在段宜恩家里的泳池边的遮阳伞下，戴着头戴式耳机，放空思想。

离开金有谦，他才发现自己没有去处，联系人列表里能在关键时刻联系上的寥寥无几，随便一报，只能是段宜恩家的地址。

在认识王嘉尔以前，斑斑与段宜恩关系淡得很。倒是后来王嘉尔见人就抱的性格，和斑斑契合得很，一来一往，两人关系竟然混得比段宜恩还亲。

斑斑就仗着王嘉尔的包庇，成功在他哥的豪宅赖上一个星期。

虽然王嘉尔与段宜恩都看出斑斑有些不妥，毕竟这人下午还下不了床，当晚却搬着个28寸的行李箱来敲门求宿，换作谁也会起疑心。可斑斑总是避重就轻地回答，他们也只能识相闭嘴。

但王嘉尔还是很开心斑斑来居住一段时间，只是苦了段宜恩罢了。

王嘉尔和段宜恩正在水中嬉戏，推推撞撞的，又搂在一块。

斑斑是个会享受的人，他从不会令自己沉浸在不开心的状态下，呈现出来的样子永远要是最完美的。金有谦的事，他谁也没告诉，如果是半年前发现，他可能就开心得立马送对方入狱，然后趁机逃婚。

但现在金有谦是他名义上的alpha，倒是不知道怎么办才好了，他需要消化的时间。

眼前的情侣实在恩爱得晃眼，他看着段宜恩，那家伙居然还有这么柔情的眼神，这让他再次想起温存过后，金有谦总爱给自己递来一个安心的吻，然后一路吻到后颈，再慢慢摩挲，再加深标记，湿漉漉的眼神跟段宜恩的一模一样。

想着想着，后颈处的印记又变得火辣辣的，痒痒的。

或许他应该去一下酒吧之类，一些新社交，或者有了新猎物，就可以把金有谦从脑袋里倒出去。

居住在段宜恩家的第十二个夜晚，斑斑决定不再清扫地毯，从随行行李中找出最骚的衬衫穿上，然后开着王嘉尔的捷豹飞去酒吧，挂挡前还吹了个口哨。

“今晚不用等我。”

王嘉尔和段宜恩相视无言，倒是松了一口气。

斑斑这段时间，就像个夜班上岗的清洁工，瘦瘦的人提着大大的吸尘器在客厅的地毯上吸来吸去，还说什么，看着地毯变得干干净净，就感到快乐。不知道的以为他们还在欺负他，像辛德瑞拉与她的两个姐姐。

两人看着车尾渐渐消失，王嘉尔突然想起了些事，“他是不是被禁驾驶了？”

“好像是？只能在场地开。”段宜恩点点头。

“他该不是要去赌车吧？那小子之前还说赢两部车回来就够赔违约金了。”王嘉尔两手抱胸前。

“什么违约金？”段宜恩感到不妙。

“……他跟我说想和金有谦离婚……”王嘉尔对着那张帅气的脸蛋，一时藏不住秘密。

★

斑斑来回混的酒吧就那几家，之前常驻西岸，但和金有谦结婚后，总得避避险，所以近期都跑去东岸玩。

推开酒吧木门，扑面而来的纸醉金迷让他痴迷地深吸了一口。

人生啊，这才是我的人生。

漂亮的omega今晚好看得很，金色的头发全梳到脑后，两侧以及后面的头发全剃光，清爽又飒气。从门口一路走向吧台，惹来不少人的注目，以及角落里的炽热视线。

斑斑戴着长长的耳坠，像一条镶着泪滴的银丝挂在耳垂上，垂头微笑的时候还会微微晃动。

一段时间没来，酒保就换了新人，新人礼貌地问他喝点什么。斑斑抬眼一看，还长得有模有样，一脸正经，把紧致的马甲穿得笔直服帖，露出有致的腰线，敢情还是个omega。

斑斑挑了挑眉，笑着点了一杯威士忌。

“不加冰？”旁边来了一位alpha，在他耳边轻轻说着，唇瓣若有若无地点着他的耳环。

“加。”斑斑不动神色地避开。

从进门开始，他就感到一个炽热的眼神在自己身上流转，但却没想到是他。

靠着味道，斑斑就知道是谁。车队新来的alpha，说是入围过全国级的方程式锦标赛，还没入队的前两个星期，西岸的地下赛车圈里全都在疯传着他赢了漂移王的视频，一下子名声大噪。

亚裔、单眼皮、左眼眼皮上两颗泪痣，面相犀利得很，一股冲劲跟斑斑有得一比，来车队就找到斑斑，对他宣战，甚至还无礼地飘自己的信息素。

结果得知斑斑是omega后，态度三百六十度转变，说是不和omega比赛，但还是要攻占他。

斑斑听了直翻白眼，再次认为自己最初把他划分为辐射区，是个精准的认知，然后扭头就走。

痞里痞气的人却像势必得把他拿下一样，越挫越勇，笑得人畜无害，甚至还若有若无地开始撩拨他。

该死的，今晚还在自己熟悉的领地偶遇到。

这不是个好的预兆，他可不想在这个呆了几个年头的酒吧动手。虽然自己称不上文雅之人，但行规明眼人都懂。

斑斑把手放进口袋，居然碰到一个硬硬的绒布盒子。

是戒指。原来放在这，斑斑庆幸了一下，摸索着打开，把戒指拿起来，然后不动神色地对着alpha抬起左手，把戒指套进无名指上，末了还转了转手。

“林在范，我说，我结婚了，你就放弃吧。”

这戒指他只会和金有谦一起出席的场合才会戴上，说是归属的象征，令人恶心得很。但不可置否，这今晚用上了派场。

眼前的alpha诧异了一下，又凑上前靠在他脖颈处闻了闻，动作看起来暧昧得很，斑斑今晚穿着开到胸前的丝绸衬衫，锁骨闯开，倒是有勾引的一丝成分在内。

“标记呢？你老公性冷淡？”林在范勾起一边嘴角，灯光打下来，居然感受到痞气的魅力。

“关你屁事。”斯文的酒保递来威士忌，斑斑晃动了两下，冰块碰撞起来发出哐啷的声音，仰头小抿一口，甘甜的醇香化在嘴里，让他餍足地眯了眯眼。

“你真像我家里的猫。”林在范也要了一杯威士忌，拉开他旁边的椅子坐下。

“……？”听到猫，斑斑就兴奋。斑斑很喜欢猫，但按他自己的性子，三分钟热度，老是不待家里，养了又不陪伴，会对猫感到愧疚。更何况，金有谦还对猫过敏。

酒精的作用微微上头，斑斑的眼神变得迷离，泪滴耳坠也一晃一晃。

听着林在范的猫奴生活，还配上猫伸出爪子挠人的动作，两个人笑得前仰后合。

林在范覆上斑斑的手背，挑了挑眉，发出了邀请，要不要去他家看猫。

微醉的人笑得乖巧，点了点头说好。

正当两人牵着手要从酒吧里离开时，一个人挡在了他们前面。

斑斑走得歪歪扭扭，一个按停，栽在林在范的手臂边，像只小猫，脸蛋安心地靠上去，眯着眼睛，微微摩挲。

林在范自然没有喝醉，他从味道上就知道，那是斑斑后颈处很淡很淡的味道。

当时的他只是故意没有说出来。

眼前的男人五官分明，高高的鼻梁以及平行双眼皮看起来就像个混血儿，穿得西装革履，里面的衬衫开到深V，性感得要命，走进酒吧里也是引人注目的存在。可这样一个帅气的人，视线全落在他怀里的人那。

林在范咳了咳，才把男人的视线引过来。

“别挡路。”林在范假装不知情。

“我是...”金有谦看着斑斑，手里捏紧拳头，“他是我的omega。”

“口说无凭，他说今晚跟我走呢，”林在范摇醒斑斑，“是不是去看猫？”

“嗯！看猫！”斑斑又踉跄地倒回林在范怀里，垂着脑袋。

“他喝醉了才这么说，”金有谦紧闭着嘴巴，眼神凶狠地似乎要把斑斑盯穿，缓缓走到斑斑跟前，膝盖微蹲，“跟我回去。”

“滚开，不想见到你，”斑斑眼皮都撑不起来，朦朦胧胧看见两个金有谦的人影，真是冤魂不散，“那个谁…”

“林在范。”林在范补了补。

“对，林在范，”斑斑闭起眼睛，撅起小嘴，“我们走吧。”

林在范瞥了一眼金有谦，搂着斑斑的细腰就走，到嘴的肉他可不想丢掉。

金有谦白净的脸庞上多了一丝羞恼，但还是一脸拘谨，“放开他。”

林在范打算忽略他，继续和斑斑往另一边走。

金有谦犹豫了半秒，直接上前把人夺走，扛肩上，斑斑被他吓了个激灵，两只小脚踢得厉害。

“快放我下来，你个混蛋！狗屎！”

金有谦把他抱得紧紧，走远了几步，又回头给林在范咧了个尴尬的微笑。

林在范无奈地站在原地。他刚才还注意到金有谦右眼底下，有一颗和斑斑对称的泪痣。金有谦与斑斑的事他多多少少都有听闻，况且斑斑身上总是干净的味道，但现在看来，两人似乎不只是纸约关系。

来日方长，这一趟水，好像有点意思。

“林先生，你值得更好的。这个太暴躁了，不适合。”

“你他妈才暴躁！”


	12. 电话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见面两人的对话。

斑斑几乎是被金有谦甩回他的宾利里。

还是两幅面孔，人前人后切换得相当自如。

“放我出去！混蛋！我没有心情见你！”斑斑拍着车窗玻璃。原来今晚炽热的视线不只一道，除了来自林在范，还来自金有谦。

金有谦锁了车门，然后再次回到主驾驶座上。

“我不回去！”斑斑喝醉了，不耐烦的语气里却带着撒娇的成分，见眼前的alpha不说话，又胡乱地说，“凭什么把我带走！”

“我不想别的男人碰你。”金有谦又想起刚从包厢出来看到的一幕——穿着露骨的omega仰着头，与旁边男子厮混吻得热辣。

车里的温度倏地又滚烫了几分，金有谦不耐烦地解开西装外套前面的钮扣，全程盯着omega光裸的脖子，心里只想凑上前去反复确认还有没有自己的味道，但最后，只是侃侃地靠近，假装给他系安全带。

喝醉的人半清醒着，听见这番话又再次晕乎乎的，两颊的红晕愈发地明显。

懒懒地收起爪子，缩进座位里的人呆呆地望着金有谦，望着他一点点地朝自己靠近，心跳无可救药地砰砰直跳。

金有谦很白，月影照下来，几乎把他映得发亮，还能清楚看见耳朵上的绒毛。

他看起来干净又斯文，眼里话里又藏着无数温柔。可谁也无法想象，这个人却做了那么糟糕的事情，而且还是对自己的挚友。明明知道不该原谅他，却又无法阻止地一次次沦陷，不可自拔。

他喜欢上金有谦了，不只是一点点的喜欢。

而是非常、非常、非常。

得知金有谦是自己一直想要抓拿归案的罪犯时，斑斑在难过。非常可悲的，不是因为他终于找到了第五个罪犯，而是他知道自己不能喜欢金有谦，就跟太阳永远不能从西边升起一样。

疯狂的拳头落下，金有谦却没有还手，只是难过地看向自己，跟自己说他知道，他错了。

斑斑的心像被揪着般痛，再多呆半分钟，只怕自己离不开他。

但离开后，他很想念金有谦，无关信息素，只是疯狂地想要他。这半个月里，离开与想念，这两个想法疯狂占据了他的脑袋。

而此刻，日思夜想的人就在面前，距离近得，头稍微一侧就能接吻。

金有谦的脸离他越来越近，斑斑紧紧地抓着衣角，耳朵几乎要红得滴血。

突然间，一直卡住的安全带扣子终于被扯下来，声音犹如石头击中湖心，惊动了快要吻上的两人。

斑斑推开了金有谦，“你干什么。”

alpha也愣了半秒，转而尴尬地回到座位上。

暧昧的气氛再次回到冰冷。

“金有谦，”半醒的斑斑恢复神智，“你身上怎么没有酒味？”

“我刚到。”金有谦摸了摸嘴角。

“……你…是来跟踪我吗？”斑斑不敢相信自己居然怀疑起来，但听从的直觉向来不会出错。

“应酬。”这时金有谦的手机屏幕亮了一下，上面已经堆满了几条未读信息。

“嘉尔哥？还是我哥？”斑斑没有理会alpha牵强的借口，却越想越生气，是谁暴露自己的行踪，“把过去受到的，也让我尝尝吗？”

“我没必要。”金有谦平静地说着，他垂着眼，把手机翻转，屏幕朝下。

“放心，你的事，我没跟别人讲，我没蠢到那种程度，不需要对我这样。”斑斑手上除了一个号码，没有任何证据指向金有谦，即便是金有谦亲口承认了，也根本不能把他定罪。

金有谦没有说话，发动了车子。

“你要去哪！”斑斑从座位里支起身子，他脑袋疼得要命，今晚林在范有意图的灌酒，强撑面子的他喝了一杯又一杯。

“家。”金有谦瞥了他一眼。

“我不去！”斑斑解开安全带，就要跳车。

“月尾晚上有个宴会，要一起出席。”金有谦目视前方，用余光留意着旁人。

“那你可以iMessage我。”omega默默缩回搭在扶手上的手。

“你屏蔽了我。”alpha偷偷松了口气。

“……”

这时，金有谦的手机又响了，这次不是短促的iMessage提醒音，而是响个不停的电话请求。

“烦不烦！”那声音让他脑壳快要裂开两半，斑斑作势要去关掉，“你不接，我帮你接。”

正在开车的人，突然伸手就抢先一步，把手机关掉，“不是什么重要的人。”

“你随意，”斑斑把头偏向窗外，“送我去酒店，月尾还远着呢，我会准时到的。”

★

金有谦最终还是把他送到一个酒店门口。

斑斑站在门口，看着那辆飞驰离去的车，心里怅然若失。金有谦对他，像是恢复了之前那般礼貌、客气、又疏远。那段热情的日子，看起来，都只是他的一个梦而已。

第二天头痛欲绝的人还是偷偷回到酒吧，然后把捷豹开回段宜恩家。

尽管已经做好被骂的准备，但结果只是被保姆告知，两人在楼上做爱，没有办法下来，心里居然有些不爽。

王嘉尔发情了，这是个无形的逐客令。

斑斑瘪了瘪嘴，扛走行李，在附近找了个半山酒店的海景房，打算一住就半个月。

他没忘记赴宴这事，但没有带上得体的西装是他最懊悔的事。

因为，他又开始购物！这几天，他的个人卡被刷得发烫——头发重新染了个红色、订购了最新款的兰博基尼、定制了一件件闪亮亮的首饰，以及一堆顶尖时装品牌的夹克衬衫鞋子……噢，还有为月尾准备的西装。

像是疯狂找回自己23岁前的人生。

酒吧依旧是他的常驻地，一来一往，新来那位斯文的酒保也熟络了。

那人叫朴珍荣，是一个有具体信息素味道的omega。斑斑感到新奇，趴在吧台上嚷嚷着让他闻闻。

朴珍荣垂着头擦着酒杯，抬起头望向他，又小声地说不要。

颇有醉意的人儿那晚等到打烊，等到他下班，然后结伴离开，倏地从后面抱住才闻到，居然是桃子味。

桃子味的omega把他长胳膊扯下。

斑斑笑嘻嘻地说，你这么甜，一定有人很多人喜欢你。

朴珍荣却愣住了，眼神逐渐黯淡下来。

“可惜他喜欢的，另有其人了。”

“哦？是谁，我帮你去打他！”醉酒后的斑斑粘人得很，像只可爱的小猫，举起拳头胡乱地在空中乱划。

朴珍荣看着他，摇了摇头。

“啊对了，那你闻闻我是什么味道的？我也能有具体信息素的味道吗？”奶猫好奇得很，歪过脑袋，使劲地朝他凑近。

朴珍荣最后闻了闻，却突然眉头皱紧。


	13. 朴珍荣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谦一直没有联系斑，然后斑masturbate…

近期西海岸的天，闷闷沉沉的，表面风平浪静，暗里波涛汹涌，一如斑斑的心情。

他在酒店里足呆了半个月，每天睡到日上三竿，下午在露台的温泉泡澡，晚上偶尔回车队训练，偶尔去地下赛场赌车，再来就是东岸酒吧。

显然他在努力地给自己找乐子——极速中的全神贯注、醉倒在酒精里的无忧无虑、泡澡时的完全放松……这些都能让他甩掉金有谦在脑子里的影子。

尽管他做了多坏的事，尽管他理应千刀万剐……

但一切都徒劳，金有谦始终在他脑海里萦绕。

而这所谓的以前的生活，现在看来只是百般聊赖、枯燥乏味。

斑斑今晚没有去酒吧，因为第二天晚上就是那场晚宴，一个慈善基金的成立大会，他可不能宿醉一晚。

摁开遥控器，然后摔进被窝，抬头看向天花板，整个房间安静得很，可心脏却传来一下下有力的跳动。

是啊，明天，明天就能看见金有谦了。

他们有多少天没见了？十三天？十四天？

睡眼惺忪的omega再次爬起，摸向枕边的手机，从聊天列表里划到最下，点开那个熟悉的头像，再查看动态主页，然后点击头像大图，看了一会又关掉。

好像一有空，他就只会重复做这样的步骤。

明明是自己把他狠狠推开，但到头来却又病态卑微地渴望他能再联系自己。

他看到上次聊天，是十三天前，内容是冷冰冰的晚宴邀请。

omega摸向自己后颈的印记，那上面光滑平整，就连味道，也渐渐只剩下他自己的。

斑斑又想起朴珍荣那晚说的，说自己身上的味道有些甜蜜又充满了苦涩，是无法形容的香味。

他笑了笑，那当然，上面混了两种味道呢，可现在味道越来越淡，是只剩下苦涩了吧。

明明连印记都说了要忘却，可那股对金有谦的渴望却一次又一次地汹涌而至，又无法阻挡。

想起金有谦撑在自己身上粗喘，那令人沉迷的辛辣馥郁把自己完完全全包裹起来。

omega的下身又高高地翘起，埋在枕头里的小脸熟红一片。

这时候他多希望金有谦给他发的信息都是语音，哪怕是一个嗯字，都足以让他癫狂、兴奋。

他转身，用细长的大腿夹着被子，轻轻扭着屁股，然后手慢慢地探向身后，修长的中指在紧闭的小口上轻轻徘徊。

omega的嘴红得滴血，微微张开，像一朵血染的玫瑰。

在第一个音节发出时，中指一并进去了几分，他慢慢抽动自己的手指，渐渐放进两根、三根……

“金有谦……金有谦……”

难耐的他仰起脖颈，拿起遥控器，把电视机里的画面一转，到了成人节目。

令人燥热的叫声随即传来。他的下身肿胀地难以发泄，只能缓缓夹着被子上下摩擦，身后的小穴被三根手指搅弄得发出啧啧水声。

可是还不够...还不够...

跪着身子，头埋在雪白被窝里的omega浑身发热，蜜色的肌肤里透着粉红，额前的头发微湿，垂在两边，眼睛里氤氲一片。

他还记得第一次爬上金有谦的床，同样是听着令人燥热的声音，当时的心境却和现在完全不一样。

他看着手机屏幕上金有谦的头像大图，一张沉思中的侧颜。燥热几乎浸满了他，缓缓伸出另一只手也探向前端，然后开始撸动。

“去你吗的……金有谦……”

他从来没有这般自慰过，正常来说，以前的他根本不需要。

结果偏偏一头栽进金有谦这个混蛋的陷阱里，一切都变得食之无味，只能自己丰衣足食...

突然间——

屏幕上的侧颜突然被新界面取代，是一个来电通知。

而请求通话者，恰恰正是上一秒屏幕上的人。

“金...金有谦？”斑斑一惊，深呼吸了一下，然后用食指叩了叩手机，接通了电话，他试图整理自己的声音，希望不像...不像正在自慰的样子。

“嗯，是我。”那头传来平静而低沉的声音。

操……这句话让斑斑后穴里塞满的三根手指猛地滑动了几下，前端又胀大了一圈。

“干…嘛？”斑斑咬着嘴唇，不让呻吟泄出，但手里的动作与金有谦的声音直接让他两眼发黑，脑袋发麻一片，舒服地挺起小腹，仰着脑袋。

“我有事跟你讲。”金有谦说。

“什么事……嗯……”斑斑几乎叫出来，下唇快被咬破。金有谦的声音在话筒里传来，带着些电磁的噪粒，显得更加性感，似乎光是声音，就能把他操到高潮。

话筒那头突然沉默，但斑斑顾不上了，随着手里的速度越来越快，后穴咕啾咕啾的水声也逐渐明显，他难以忍耐地轻哼了几声，然后脱力地侧躺回床上，黏黏糊糊的白色浊液沾满了双手。

意识稍微清醒的人才想到话筒那头的人，顿时心跳如雷，金有谦他发现了吗？

“金有谦？”斑斑躺着，脸颊靠在手机边，紧张得不得了。

“你在做爱吗？”金有谦的语气似乎变得短促。

斑斑脸颊红红。看来金有谦还是注意到了，但他嘴皮子硬得很，“如果我说是呢？”

“那我不打扰你们。”不用多想，话筒那边的alpha此刻一定又是那张扑克脸。

斑斑一想到就又气又恼，爬起身子壮起胆子，“怎么，有本事，你来操啊。”

电话那头立马挂了线，只留下嘟嘟嘟的忙音。

又是这样，金有谦他永远都是这样，一个闷葫芦！什么都不说。

斑斑气急败坏，把手里的纸巾狠狠丢下床，然后用枕头盖住自己的脑袋。

斑斑！你能不能有点出息，好好说句人话。

叮咚——手机来了一条短信，苦恼的人又瞬间爬起。

是金有谦，说明晚的晚宴他一个人去就好，不用劳烦斑斑出席。

“去你妈的……”

你说不去就不去了吗，老子偏偏就要去，定制的西装可不能白白浪费。咬牙切齿的omega把手机也丢了下床，然后把电视关了。老子今晚要睡最好的觉，明天要惊艳全场。

★

上午，斑斑早早回车队训练，西岸方程式锦标赛的选拔赛准备开赛，上次的预备赛他发挥失利，只拿了第三名。这次中途杀出一个林在范，他更加得注意训练了。

说起来奇怪，那天酒吧事件后，那个痞痞的人好像就收敛了很多，但每每与自己开始对话，不到十分钟，金有谦的大名又会被再次提起。

尽管斑斑每次都避重就轻地逃开话题，但林在范那双犀利的眼睛却总能再次抓住他。

虽然没有实质性的推理，但斑斑隐隐约约觉得，林在范不是真的喜欢自己才对金有谦好奇，那看起来像是蓄谋已久的靠近。

下午他就开溜回酒店了，再次从酒店里出来时，已经是晚上七点半。

门童早早取好了车，在大堂门口等着他。

斑斑走去，他今晚穿得像个公爵，白色西装，黑色里衬开到领口，露出一条银色的链子，像条妖冶的蛇。

他笑了笑便钻上车，然后发动引擎，一踩油门飞速离开。

★

走入晚宴大厅，斑斑远远就看到正中间的金有谦。

他径直地走过去，却突然发现，金有谦身后站着朴珍荣？

斑斑突然想起有一天晚上，自己一个人坐在吧台边角上问朴珍荣——

“你说，我有个朋友，他老公杀了他的朋友，他还应该原谅他吗？”

“你确定吗？”

“他都承认了！…呃，是我朋友的老公都承认了。”

“万一他是被骗的呢？”

“……？”

斑斑捏着酒杯，皱了皱眉。

所以，朴珍荣，你到底是什么人？


	14. 不速之客1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑在宴会上，被朴珍荣带走了。

★

斑斑进场的一刻就有人在低声讨论，毕竟一头耀眼的红发与奢华昂贵的白西装，不引人注目才怪。金有谦也朝他的方向看来，两道视线撞在一起。

他多日魂牵梦萦的alpha今天穿了一身宝蓝色的西装，看向自己的前一秒，正与旁人侧耳交谈，身后的朴珍荣也微微笑着。这时，怕是没有料想自己的到来，脸色顿时变得阴沉。

斑斑没有躲开金有谦的视线，尽管心里各种疑惑与猜忌，但始终保持着场合上惯有的姿态，骄傲又落落大方。他不作声色地停下脚步，等金有谦过来给自己一个解释。

朴珍荣也望向他，同样有些诧异。在金有谦迈腿走来的时候，伸手挡住，然后抢先走来。

“你们认识，认识很久了。”斑斑问朴珍荣，但眼睛却盯着远处的金有谦，那alpha似乎变得有些着急。

“嗯，你问吧，我都会告诉你，”朴珍荣点头默认，但语气有些着急。

斑斑回神，“那你该知道，他是我……他标记了我。你呢，你和他又是什么关系。”

红发的omega突然笑容凝固，他想起那时候问朴珍荣自己是什么味道，而对方却皱着眉的表情。斑斑凑上前去，在他的脖子后面嗅了嗅，然后说，“所以你喜欢的人，是他吗？”

朴珍荣没有闪躲，但身上的味道干干净净，只是淡淡的桃子味。但他开始有些急躁，“不是。晚点给你解释，但现在，你得跟我离开。”

斯文的人顿时伸手上前抓住斑斑的手腕，往宴会上的后院走去。

斑斑被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，但他从不会在宴会上大吵大闹，最后只是半挣脱半迎合地跟着朴珍荣来到后院。

然而朴珍荣并没有打算停下，牵着斑斑继续往后门方向走着。

这下斑斑真的着急了，离开人群后，他便开始大吵大闹，“要带我去哪里？有什么见不得人的事情。”

身后突然传来一串脚步声，斑斑扭头看，是金有谦。

他们在后门停下，斑斑瞄到外面停着一辆黑色面包车。

斑斑一脸疑惑，握着被攥得生痛的手，“你们到底要干什么？”

追来的金有谦有些气喘吁吁，他盯着斑斑，突然上前一下子用力抱住他，然后又立马尴尬地松开，转头对朴珍荣说，“你们快走。”

斑斑被金有谦抱得几乎窒息，离开怀抱后，直愣愣地定住。

刚刚，金有谦是抱了一下自己吗？为什么……

他还没来得及把疑问提出，就直接被朴珍荣推进车里，然后离开。

金有谦没有上车和他们一起离开。

斑斑隔着玻璃看着外面的金有谦，离自己越来越远。直到再也看不到了，他才回头。

旁边的朴珍荣提示他扣上安全带。

扣上安全带后，车里就陷入一片沉静。

斑斑不傻，隐约感到有事要发生，即便自己被蒙在鼓里，但处境像是十分危险。

但唯一凭直觉可以确定的，是金有谦和朴珍荣绝对不会伤害自己。

“有人要追杀我吗？我得罪什么仇家吗？”斑斑握着安全带，还是打破可怕的沉默。

“不是。”朴珍荣说。

“那你们要我猜到什么时候。”斑斑直接发问，语气捎上不耐烦。

朴珍荣随后把车子停到路边，接着从后座上的公文包里拿出一部ipad，点开后递给了他，“不是你的仇家，是他的。”

金有谦到底有多少事瞒着自己，斑斑心跳如雷，越是靠近真相，他就越害怕。

犹豫地接过ipad，上面显示的是宴会大厅上方的摄像画面，从右上角的时间可以看出，是正在进行时。

这时宴会大厅走进一群人，而正中间的，是一个穿着黑色夹克的壮汉。

斑斑感到熟悉，他拉近距离，看着那副面孔，觉得难以置信。

怎么会是他！

“怎么会是他！”斑斑问道。

话语刚落，他就被朴珍荣敲晕。

朴珍荣立马掉头。

因为，来的，不只是一个人。

★

斑斑再次醒来的时候，发现自己躺在沙发上，他挣扎着起来，只看到王嘉尔坐在旁边。

这是段宜恩他们的别墅。

斑斑左脑侧疼痛得很，捂着脑袋起来，“我怎么在这里。”

“刚门铃响，我打开门只有你躺在地上，差点把我吓坏了。”王嘉尔递来一杯红茶，担心地摸了摸斑斑的额头，“发生什么事了？”

随着王嘉尔的话，斑斑慢慢抓回记忆，想起当时的状况，顿时一惊，立马站起来，“哥，送我回宴会。”

“你冷静下，”王嘉尔把手机给他，“宴会早就结束了。”

“真的吗？”斑斑点开屏幕，翻动了几页，满眼担心。

“嗯，你也去了吗？我看红毯秀的新闻图都没有你。”王嘉尔说。

斑斑突然摸了摸自己的锁骨，发现上面空空如也，“我的项链呢？”

王嘉尔摊手，“这就是我在门口捡到你的全部了。”

斑斑今晚戴着一条银丝项链，下车时故意把婚戒串了进去。

他想让金有谦知道，自己对他的心意。可现在不光是金有谦没有感受到，婚戒还被自己弄丢了。

斑斑脸色骤然黯淡，坐倒在沙发上，焦躁地挠着头发。

好像任何事都不再游刃自如，即便是想要好好抓住的事物，却无一例外地被搞砸。就连一个小小的戒指，他也会弄丢。

他后颈上的印记已经不见了，只有那个戒指，代表着他的所属是金有谦，是他们的唯一纽带了。

提起金有谦，宴会那位不速之客凶恶的脸庞也闯进脑海里。

他心头一惊，连忙打给朴珍荣，他需要确认金有谦的安全。

“珍荣哥，你回去了，对吗？有谦……安全了吗，你会保护他的，对吧？”

“放心，目前来说，他们不敢做些什么。”朴珍荣说。

“所以，金有谦，就跟你说的一样，是被骗了，对吗？”斑斑小心翼翼地问道，他心脏砰砰直跳，希望朴珍荣能回答自己，是的，金有谦就是清白无辜的。

“你很聪明，斑。”朴珍荣不知道斑斑了解的内情有多少，不能乱多说，“我只能告诉你这么多了。”

“那你再告诉我，你和金有谦到底什么关系。”斑斑赶紧问道。

“金家对我有恩，金有谦是我必须保护的人。”朴珍荣说完，就挂了。

放下电话后，斑斑脑子飞快地运转，他在梳理当中的关系。

朴珍荣为金家卖命，同样，也知道金有谦五年前发生的事，但看现在的情况，斑斑了解到的，不是完全的实情。

而金有谦被骗，他本人知道吗？

这时候，斑斑想起了一个人，这人认识这位不速之客，同样也对金有谦的故事非常好奇。

是林在范。


	15. 不速之客2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑第二天，来到林在范住所前，却听到了...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斑第二天，来到林在范住所前，却听到了...

斑斑最后回到酒店，给林在范打了个电话，但对面显示手机已关机。

他一夜没睡，脑子清醒得很。

第二天刚天亮，斑斑去车队里堵人。

他必须得把事情弄清楚。

料想之内的，今天林在范没有来车队。

斑斑也翘了练习，摸着之前去过一次他家里看猫的路线，来到了较为偏僻的居民区。

他在一幢居民楼前停下，这是东区最乱的地方，旁边路过的行人看起来都不像是友善的样子，上次要不是林在范带他来，他可能永远不会走进这种地方。

以往衣着光鲜的omega庆幸今天只是穿了全黑的运动装，他把连帽卫衣的帽子盖过头顶，遮住引人注目的红发。他的脑袋有些混沌，该死，他忘记了楼层号。

斑斑决定走进大楼，扑面而来的朽木味让他感到恶心，他跳着上楼，来到四楼。感觉门口蛮熟悉的，就试着过去听了听门后的声音。

果然，他听见了林在范的声音——

“只要你能提供，他就能拿到免罪协议。”

“他们一定不会等太久，短时间内一定会有行动。”

斑斑屏住呼吸，这似乎是非常重要的信息，虽然不知道林在范和谁在对话，但这一番话，就已经让他心惊胆跳。

斑斑昨晚想得清楚。

昨晚出现在宴会上的人，就是葵。他不可能认错，他做梦也不会忘记这个把自己挚友连人带车推下悬崖的人。金有谦只是拦截车队里的其中之一，而真正的始作俑者且作出致命举动的人，是葵。

最后葵连同三位帮手被判处入狱，如果昨晚真是他出现了，那就代表他获得减刑出狱。而金有谦，就是他首先要报复的对象。

所以金有谦没有让自己作为伴侣出席宴会，因为他知道葵的脾性，担心他会伤害祸及自己。

如果要伤害一个人，最残忍同时也是最有效的，就是向他身边最心爱的人下手。

那…朴珍荣在这段时间突然出现，他是金有谦派来保护自己的吗？

斑斑想起金有谦最后看向自己的神情，整晚下来，他根本没有对自己说过任何一句话。

原来一切趁机疏离、一切断绝联系，都是因为他在担心，才故意选择推开。

★

林在范这边的声音让他重新回神，他又到底是什么人，他在和谁做交易，谁又可以得到免罪协议。

斑斑无从得知，但他可以直觉的判定，林在范，果然和葵这群人有关。

他突然关注到握在手里的手机，从昨晚开始，他就没有拨通林在范的电话。

斑斑心里暗暗有了猜想，但猜想的胜率他无法估算。好奇心的驱动下，仅仅一门之隔，他再次拨给林在范的电话。

接通似乎用了很长时间，长到斑斑快要觉得自己因为屏住呼吸而窒息。

一秒、两秒、三秒。

熟悉的冰冷女声再次传来——依旧是正在关机。

而不是正在通话。

斑斑松了口气，但同时也皱紧了眉。

显然，林在范有两张电话卡。斑斑的猜想，已经对了一半——他不是普通的赛车手那么简单。

斑斑踮着脚尖离开大楼，跑到楼下，来到林在范住所的窗户的那边，突然大声叫着“林在范”三个字，直到他从楼上探出头来为止。

“你疯了吗？”林在范跑下楼。

“我没疯，你没接我电话。”斑斑晃了晃通话列表。

“我最近状态不好。”往日痞痞的人看起来的确有些疲惫。

“那你要不要请我上去，吃个拉面？”斑斑凑上前，眼睛一闪一闪地看着他，把以前他对自己说的那些油腻的话，反弹给他。一头红发在清晨阳光下照射的光泽耀眼，像个狡猾的小狐狸。

“我没那个心情。”林在范揉了揉眼，眼底下的黑眼圈乌青一片。

“这样吗？那你给我说说葵？怎么样……”斑斑还没说完，就被林在范推到墙上，捂着嘴。

“你在乱说什么？嘘！”林在范眼睛里闪动了一下。

这种电影里才会出现的场面落到现实中，竟然糟糕得很。斑斑的背贴着脏兮兮的楼墙，被磕得生疼，脸颊也被捏得发红。但林在范的反应让他惊喜，随后他仅露出的一双眼睛一眨一眨，嘴唇张开，呼出热气，又探出舌头舔了舔嘴边的掌心来挑逗他。

林在范果然缩开了手，“你跟我来。”

成功获得呼吸的人笑了笑，“好。”

★

“你怎么认识葵。”林在范语气不善，没有心思陪他耍。

“不给我倒杯咖啡吗？”斑斑关上门。

“我这里没有。”言语里的逐客意思很明显了。

“那我说，葵推下悬崖的那辆白色奔驰，是我好朋友的。”斑斑盯着林在范，平静地说道。

沙发上的alpha像是很震惊，“什么？”

“车上的，也就是我的好朋友。”斑斑重复补充。

“你……你的朋友？”林在范不敢置信。

“所以，我需要你告诉我，葵到底是怎么样的人。”斑斑直勾勾地看着他。

林在范想了一下，语气降至柔和，“他是我以前在德区认识的人，那时候谁都知道葵，赛车圈里赫赫大名，浪迹上流社交圈。”

“他老喜欢给我们这些新人吹牛，”林在范瞄了他一眼，故意停顿了一下，“还说过在西岸认识了个太子爷，还蛮有钱，打算骗一笔。”

“什么时候说的？”斑斑感觉自己像个拿口供的。

“就是出事前一周左右？不太记清了。”林在范倒是配合得很。

“所以他骗的是我朋友吗？”斑斑顺着下去。但他的思路已经被解开了，这下可能就是，葵打算联合警方骗金家一笔，结果低估了Ryan，也就是斑斑这边的势力，一来一往，就把自己给坑进去了。

“他讲的话，不可靠。但有一点要忌讳的，他非常讨厌不顺从的人，也特别记仇，别人在背后讨论他第二天就会被带去问话，从他那里出来的人，都会被强行灌毒。”

“毒？”葵这边的情况超出他的预想，斑斑皱了皱眉，更加担心金有谦那边的状况。

“他混黑，”林在范迟疑地望了下斑斑，“最近听闻他提前出狱了，这一带以前得罪过他的人都开始逃窜。”

“那你呢，刚刚这么害怕，也得罪过他？”斑斑心里的猜想一个个被认证。

“只是不想引人注目，你一个omega在这里也不安全。”林在范也露出担心的表情，欲言又止。

斑斑起身，把帽子再次盖起来，然后打算离开，“突然想起，我还有点事，得先回去了。”

“我送你吧。”林在范连忙起身跟着上前。

“不用了。”斑斑牵强地笑了笑，离开了。

★

斑斑回的不是酒店，是在西区郊外和金有谦的家。

他的脑袋里现在混沌一片，只想着金有谦。

金有谦，你上辈子是摊了什么孽。

这五年来，你都是怎么过的？

斑斑揉了揉眼，他也想要保护金有谦，更想给金有谦一个拥抱。

就现在，现在就要。

斑斑刚下车，这时，金有谦准备出门上班。

“你怎么来了。”alpha的眉心紧了紧，周围望着外面，赶紧把人扯进屋里。

斑斑低头咬着唇，一言不发。

他现在一看见金有谦就想到他的过往，以及现在的处境。心脏就被揪成一团，万一葵真的像林在范和别人通话里说的，葵真的有什么行动，金有谦的情况真的很危险。

他心慌马乱，连忙伸手过去抱着金有谦。然后踮起脚，把自己的嘴唇舔得亮晶晶，再贴上金有谦的。

“现在，就操我。”


	16. 唯一的朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough sex之后又温情表白...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物性格把握失败 / 可能不rough / 可能只有温情 / 剧情进度0.8

“现在，就操我。”

斑斑穿着朴素休闲的全黑运动装，嘴里说的却骚乱直白，这句“现在就操我”在他这，似乎就跟“我今天要吃溏心蛋”一样普通平常。他踮着脚尖，双手搂住金有谦的脖子，再覆上后脑勺，乱无章法地加深了这个吻。头上的连衣帽因为动作幅度慢慢滑落，露出微湿的红发，彰显着这次到来突然又匆忙。

斑斑从来不是耐心等待的人，更不会像金有谦那样隐藏自己的感情。他不喜欢等，更讨厌犹豫。好像很多事情横跨在他们之间，暗潮涌动，但目前他唯一想要确定的，是和金有谦这段关系。

就算是后悔，他也想再跟随自己内心一次。

只要是他想要的，就会立刻抓住。

他拉着金有谦垂在腿边的手，搭在自己腰上。漂亮的omega散发着淡淡又纯净的香气，没有一丝杂质，只是专属他一个人的独特味道。

这个月里，他根本没有和谁做过，唯一一次情欲难耐，就是上次与金有谦通话时候。

alpha身上熟悉的味道让他着迷，禁欲一个月的omega变得更加敏感，仅仅是唇舌缠绕，双腿就开始发软。

一切情欲来得汹涌急促，斑斑的呼吸逐渐急促，胸膛大幅度起伏，但金有谦并不配合，到目前为止，都没有任何回应，任凭斑斑卷弄挑逗着他的舌头，都无动于衷。

斑斑有些生气，明明自己都卸下身段，都乖乖送上门了，他还怎么有空担心有的没的。

气恼的人故意咬了下对方的下唇，“听不懂人话吗？”

金有谦还是那副担忧的表情，整理了一下身上被弄得褶皱的衬衫，又下意识看了看手表，“到底发生什么了？”

这举动让斑斑更加气恼，拉拉扯扯地把人推到距离最近的饭厅椅子上，然后愤怒地坐上去。

斑斑不回应，他才不想现在的气氛被任何有关葵的事情破坏，只想和金有谦大干一场，在落地窗前，在饭桌上，哪里都好，只要用那尺寸颇大可以完全把他撑满的性器插进来，插到满满当当，然后叫不出声就好。

想到这些，斑斑就难耐地在金有谦大腿上扭动着屁股，身后的小口变得湿润黏糊。omega看着眼前端庄穿戴整齐的金有谦，烦躁地扯过他脖子上的领带，直接撞上去接吻。

金有谦穿着白色衬衫，下身是标准搭配的西裤，配饰简单，只有点缀恰到好处的蒲公英胸针、跨间圣罗兰家那条最新的细款皮带，以及被斑斑扯在手里深蓝色的领带。

一副斯文败类的样子，斑斑无可救药地想起一个月前的那个淫乱的周末。

那时候的他们放纵又激情，而现在自己都半勃了，对方却依旧提不起兴致。

“我现在不想说。”

omega离开对方唇舌，一路往下，气恼地咬出一个个痕印。把规整扣好的衬衫全部扯开，看着钮扣散落一地，然后心满意足地缠上去。

焦躁任性，但金有谦完全放任他的动作。

斑斑看着金有谦那无动于衷的表情，气急败坏地再地解开他那条值得称赞的圣罗兰皮带，然后隔着内裤布料，覆在上去，一轻一重的按压着。在他乱无章法的力度下，金有谦还是有了反应，灰色的内裤湮出点点水迹。

“还是它——最想我——”

斑斑歪着嘴笑了一下，粗暴地刮开内裤边缘，把跳弹出来的性器揉捏在手里，感受它变大变硬。觉得还不够的人爬下来，野蛮地跻进他的双腿间，然后把那根紫红的东西直接含在嘴里，一插到底，还故意用虎牙轻轻刮过柱身，惹来alpha更深更重的一声急喘。

清晨出门的omega感到凉爽的秋意，便换了件卫衣出发，结果现在却热得不行，整个人闷在卫衣里，像蒸熟的小虾，头发那抹火红像是一直蔓延到眼尾、耳垂、最后到脖颈。

浑身出汗的omega卷起袖子，然后上前继续原先的动作，胡乱地揉捏着那两颗饱满的囊袋。

斑斑很少给人口活，青涩地握着柱身，一下下吞吐着，灵活的舌头卷过前端，把柱身上布满的青筋一一舔过。

金有谦看着埋在腿间那颗火红的脑袋，那张同样火红的小嘴把他吸得酸爽，终于忍不住地伸手插进他的发间，然后把人往自己跨间撞。

粗大的性器直接要挤进omega的喉间，斑斑被突如其来的动作刺激得眼红红，只能呜咽着。

十几次抽插后，金有谦终于放过了他，浓稠奶白色的浊液全喷射到他的卫衣上。

斑斑还没来得及擦掉，就被金有谦抱起，放倒在餐桌上。

“这么饥渴，不是还有别的男人吗？”alpha撑在他身上，一边解开他运动裤上的细绳，一边直勾勾地盯着他。

空气中来自alpha的味道逐渐加深，具有浓烈的威慑感觉。

金有谦同样在生气，他看不懂斑斑，这个突然出现在晚宴上的人，又突然一大早跑来找自己做爱的人。他像一团火红的风，抓不着又摸不透，一次次把自己的世界吹得满目苍夷。

他喜欢斑斑，但无可置疑，这个世界上，任何一个男人都比他更有资格拥有他，斑斑他是不会原谅自己的。

可这个人又偏偏跑来，低眉顺眼地撩拨自己，金有谦苦笑，或者他只是斑斑的一个随手可得的性爱工具，可能只是更大更持久。原以为自己能推开他，可自认为完美的自制力又一次输给嫉妒。

金有谦咬牙切齿，这个人是不是和谁都可以做爱。

“不是……嗯……我没有和别人做过。”斑斑的眉毛拧成一团，他下半身被脱了个精光，两腿被高高抬起，身后的小洞被捅入的食指和中指粗暴地摁压，腹部传来酸胀的感觉，持续地颤抖。

“我是你的工具吗？”金有谦把他两只纤细的小腿完全打开，往那湿润的小洞里新添一只手指。

斑斑一个月没有被人摸过，敏感又紧致，分泌出大量的体液，汩汩地往外流，沿着餐桌，滴滴答答地落在地上。

秋风吹了进来，把两人的头发吹得歪歪扭扭。客厅那边的落地窗很好地收取了光线，整个大厅都被哄得明亮又温暖，就连地上那一滩液体都照得晶莹水光。

背向光的alpha被金光勾勒边缘，整个人映得通亮。清朗的脸让斑斑无可救药的悸动，身上诱人的味道又更加浓郁几分，一丝一丝地撩拨着金有谦，“你比那些要好一万倍，进来……”

金有谦笑了笑，直接拉开餐桌下的抽屉，拿出之前备份的安全套，咬开就套在性器上，扶着柱身便埋进去了。

omega撑起身子，看着自己屁股一点点把那紫红色的性器含进去，几乎是能被顶到胃的滞闷。熟悉的肉刃把内壁软肉彻底顶开，像撕裂一样的疼痛，以至于他怀疑金有谦的尺寸是不是又大了，挂着运动裤的脚踝胡乱荡着，最后被握住搭在肩膀上。

金有谦探进那厚重卫衣面料，搂住斑斑的细腰，然后加快了节奏，那力度丝毫不减，横冲直撞，把潮湿软嫩的内壁里撞得一片泥泞，臀部撞击跨部，发出啪啪的声响。

★

“你就想要这个是吗？”

alpha每每想到这人到处沾花惹草，今天在他身下，明天又不知道从谁的床上醒来，他就更加粗暴地抽插着，似乎这能彰显他能力，他还能和别人一起竞争得到斑斑一样。

“为什么找我，是我特别能让你舒服吗？”

金有谦把他抱起，让他撑着餐桌，拿着性器前端在omega臀瓣上滑动，就是不进去。

直到omega扭着屁股服软，他才拿着性器在上面拍打，然后直接刃入，用后入式地、更恶劣、更深更用力地侵入他，甚至抬起他的一只小腿，架到餐桌上，完全没有给他喘息的时间，一刻不停地撞击着他。

omega的臀尖被撞得红红的，黑色的卫衣被推到脖子之上，粉红的乳尖贴着冰凉的大理石，刺激得挺立起来。金有谦像疯了一样，几乎把他要撞进餐桌里，贴着后背咬着他的耳朵，还堵住他的前端不能发泄。

呻吟与各种辱骂充斥了整个饭厅，他们彼此都无法饶过对方，似乎一个月的分离，让他们身体更加怀念对方，更加默契。他们暂时卸下所有危机感，只剩下欢愉与痛楚交织着，身下结合处被磨得红艳肿胀，入口还有一圈圈的白色泡泡。

“吃不下了……”

“还想不想要？”

“不要了……”

omega最后被坐在椅子上的alpha抱在怀里，一下又一下地捏着细腰上下按压，体力不支的他已经完全失去优势，任由alpha肆意摆布。

那根滚烫的肉刃不知疲歇，一个劲地埋在里头，埋到最深最热的地方，突然摸到一个小小的凸点，然后使劲往那钻。

身材纤细的omega顿时胡乱地仰着脑袋，毫不保留地叫着，纤细的小腿蹦得直直。

金有谦再一次感叹眼前这人的身材，被脱掉卫衣后的上半身布满晶莹细汗，锁骨装进阳光，那一带的皮肤光泽闪亮，胸前的两点粉粉嫩嫩，摸上去软软q弹的。干劲的细腰剧烈抽搐，连带一层细细的肌肉，都抽动起来。

金有谦吻上最诱人的红唇，然后加快节奏冲刺，在生殖腔被顶开的一刻，冲进去，数十次抽插后，还是退出来。

oemga感到茫然，他看着金有谦从自己身上离开，然后把盛满精液的安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶里，他若有所失，心里像是再次回到全空的水杯一样。

他捡起地上金有谦那件白色衬衫，然后穿了起来，光着脚尖慢慢跟着过去。

在他发话前，却金有谦抢先说了，“所以你现在要走了吗？只为了一发是吗？”

斑斑摇了摇头，他从包里翻出手机，打开录音播放，是他在两小时前和林在范的对话。

没有听完，金有谦就过来把录音机关掉。

“你是无辜的！”斑斑来到金有谦身边，大声地说，

“后来我知道他们故意骗我进去。”alpha靠在餐桌边，平静地说道。

“那你为什么不解释？他们挖坑就等你跳。”斑斑语气急促。

“我的确参与了，”金有谦牵过他的手，“无关他人，是我做了错误的选择。”

“金有谦你真惨。”斑斑身上白衬衫的下摆随着微风轻轻拂动，露出纤细的大腿，上面满是暧昧的痕迹。

“嗯。”金有谦苦笑，顺便把omega衬衫唯一一个没有掉的钮扣，扣起来。

斑斑也苦笑，“金有谦？”

空气中突然安静下来，金有谦抬起头，看着阳光里的人，等待他下一句话。

“你还有朋友吗？”斑斑突然却讲了这么一句不着边际的话。

金有谦想了一下，摇了摇头。

斑斑覆上他的胸膛，垂着头默默地讲道——

** _“我朋友死了，你得赔我一个。”_ **

** _“今天来找你，就代表我原谅你了。”_ **

** _“你现在有朋友了，可以相信我。”_ **

** _ “我不需要保护，”_**

** _“也不是你的负累，是和你并肩的人。”_ **

金有谦感到一股暖流穿透胸膛，他握着斑斑的手，放在嘴边吻着。

** _“好，那你就是我唯一的好朋友。”_ **


	17. 小太阳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续doi，然后彻底标记了...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字数3k5 / R / 墙边站立pIay / 荣的背景交代

“不标记我吗？”情事后的omega赖上去，索要标记。

金有谦伸手搂着他的细腰，拉近了两人间的距离，“不怕后悔了？”

“怕，但我只听这里的，”斑斑指了指自己的心脏，“而它说我想要你。”

说完，他侧了侧脑袋，然后贴了上去。

他们好像很久没有这样热吻过。

阳光、微风、鼻尖的甜蜜，全化在吻里。

金有谦回吻他，夺尽他的呼吸，以及所有心跳，彻底地占据了主导权。斑斑被他搂着吻到几近缺氧，最后直直喊停才松开人。

好像身边所有东西都凝固住，氤氲一片，又热气腾腾。

空气中弥漫的味道缠绵又暧昧，来自两人的气味已经完全融合在一起。

金有谦环着他的臂膀，来到他后颈处，落下一个充满爱意的印记。

漂亮的omega像一只被挠腮的猫，舒服地仰着头，闭着眼感受着这股从后颈传来的麻意，一直窜上大脑，再到达指尖、腹部、再到脚后跟，感觉自己轻飘飘的。

原来被喜欢的人标记，是这样的感觉吗？

在他脚趾蜷缩的一刻，金有谦把他整个人腾空抱起，就像婴儿那样。

沉浸在注入印记里的omega反射地盘住双腿，瞬间夹紧alpha腰侧。可他立马又感受到臀缝传来的触觉，顿时满脸通红。

心底漾着一圈又一圈的波纹，像他嘴边的弧度，斑斑挑着alpha的下巴，故作生气，“不是要上班吗？”

“现在也是上——斑——”金有谦一语双关，抱着他，然后一步步走上楼，逐渐勃起的性器蹭在omega的臀缝上，随着上楼的动作，来回磨蹭着。

斑斑只发出轻轻一哼，臀缝那根要进去不进去的东西像羽毛一样，轻轻挠着，把他折磨得浑身颤栗，手臂、大腿的肌肤都泛起鸡皮疙瘩，金有谦又不着轻重地颠着他，害他小穴持续反射性地吞咽。

omega一动不动地被alpha抱着上楼，脑袋埋在锁骨窝里，只露出红得滴血的耳根。

金有谦把他抱回卧室，斑斑感到恍惚，上一次，他就是在这里和金有谦吵架。而那张图片，像蝴蝶效应般，在短短一个月的时间内，把他的生活弄得翻天覆地。

就像金有谦现在把他放倒在床上一样。

金有谦把他身上的白衬衫完全撕掉，往后一扔，然后像猛兽一样，前来握住他双手，掰到脑袋两侧，把他桎梏在身下。

急切的吻大大小小地落在他身上，从那张最性感的嘴唇开始，不断反复啃咬，最后才恋恋不舍地离开，转向锁骨、肩膀、再到右手内侧那处最细嫩的皮肤。

alpha故意地深啄了一口，惹来omega不满的一瞥。

“你还做不做？”斑斑抬起双脚，勾着他的腰际，闯开大腿，露出湿漉漉的一片，勾引的意味愈发明显。

而alpha不急不缓，继续摩挲着他手臂内侧的皮肤，“97，我也是97。”

斑斑被他摸得痒痒的，麻花一样扭着，“少自恋，那是……”

“跟男人有关吗？”金有谦松开与他十指紧扣的手，捂住斑斑的嘴巴，“如果是，我不想知道。”

斑斑笑了笑，摇了摇头。

“那是我的出生年。”斑斑笑意更甚，眼睛弯弯的，卧蚕也鼓鼓的。

“我也是。”alpha的心情变得好起来。

前几次做爱，金有谦都看见斑斑身上的纹身：腰间的king、后背的forever young、再到手臂上的三个抽象人脸……

大大小小，全纹在最性感的地方。他总忍不住去瞄，但中间的含义，他不爱去猜想，因为他不想知道这些都与哪些男人有关。

可后来发现，斑斑右手内侧还有罗马数字97：XCVII。他有些惊喜，幻想那是自己在斑斑身上的烙印。因为97，恰好是他的出生年数字。

他再次望向斑斑左边眼底下的泪痣，心里砰砰直跳。

那颗泪痣，与自己右眼的泪痣对称。

金有谦勾了勾嘴角。刚才的一瞬间里，他自作矫情，以为那是天生一对。

“那就是我们两个的了。”斑斑亮晶晶地看着他，勾在腰际上的细腿慢慢往下，用膝盖慢慢蹭着alpha挺立的性器。

金有谦一听又惊又喜，兴奋感直接窜上脑袋。

自动上门的小妖精又媚又乖，让人又爱又恨。

他只想把这只妖精完全圈住，不会让他再去找别的人了。他开始懊悔之前一次又一次自作主张地推开人家，又无比想念。

★

从陌生的相视，到放纵的结合，再到真相抛露的断裂，最后到斑斑的选择原谅。

他好像一直都是被动地接受。身在背光的阴影里，过去的叛逆与错误让他变得小心翼翼，敏感多虑，疑心重重又不得释怀。

朴珍荣在一个月前告诉他，说有风声在传葵出来了。

回国之后，金有谦再也没有和朴珍荣有联系，他不喜欢朴珍荣这个人，表面为友，暗地里却把自己的国外行程毫无保留地传达给父母。

但不得不说，朴珍荣总能在关键的时候救他一命。

而与朴珍荣恢复联系，就代表着有危险的事要发生。

金有谦将信将疑，没有听从未雨绸缪的警示，反倒与斑斑一同浸在情欲的大海里。

直到后来晚宴事件突发，葵彻底暴露行踪，警铃大响的人只能按照朴珍荣的意思，暂时把斑斑送走。

他也没有想过自己要翻篇的过去再次被撕开，甚至伤及的就是斑斑的朋友。

他没有原谅自己，更不奢望自己能得到斑斑的原谅，甚至真心的告白。

原以为那是信息素、标记、又或是身体记忆上的契合度在作祟，他并不懂自己有什么可以被斑斑值得原谅、喜欢迷恋。

金有谦以为自己在做梦，但事实告诉他，斑斑亲口告诉他，他不是，他在被拯救。

那颗原本同样支离破碎的心，被眼前这位“彼得·潘”照得通透暖呼，正在逐渐修复愈合。

也许他应该从背光面走出来，而最简单的，就是从抓住身边的太阳做起。

★

金有谦抓住在他腿间使坏的小细腿，然后把他的小太阳抱起，抵在墙上。

他迷恋地在斑斑身上咬了一口，“再也不会放你走了。”

斑斑被他弄得云里雾里，还没有反应过来，就被趁着刚才一发，小穴还没恢复过来，再次直接挺了进去。

omega顿时绷直小腿，脚趾蜷缩，身后那张小嘴毫不犹豫地含住，弹性收紧的甬道被尺寸颇大的性器撑开，又软糊糊地黏上来。

金有谦没有给他留任何犹豫适应的空间，便开始大幅度地在里头抽动。

斑斑很瘦，后背撑着墙，光裸的脊骨磕到冰凉的墙面，传来刺激的触感。

他抱着金有谦，盘着腿的双腿直直颤抖，软绵绵地垂下来，踮着脚尖无力地支撑着，直至湿漉漉的前掌把木地板都湮出汗印。

金有谦捞起他的小腿，然后抓着，更凶猛地冲撞。

这个姿势下，斑斑除了高举头顶上的双手，依靠着墙壁产生的摩擦力外，浑身的重量都放在了和金有谦接触的点上。

就是那根几乎每次都要把他操死的性器。

这个姿势又深又热，斑斑感觉光这样，都能越过生殖腔顶到其他内脏，他口干舌燥，粉嫩的小舌头一点也不安分，舔来舔去的，把被咬肿的嘴唇舔得更加红，更加显肿。

更加让人想操哭。

金有谦疯了一样，按着九浅一深的节奏，不停地向他索取。

两人身体的契合度让他完全停不下来，omega的内壁湿润黏糊，默契地掌握着alpha的节奏，被又粗又大的性器撞开又谄媚地缠上来，粘人得不行。

“叫我，叫我的名字。”alpha精壮的臂膀上布满细汗，白白的皮肤里面泛着红，泛着热气，要把人给烫着。

斑斑被操到哼哼直叫，夹在两人之间的性器靠着前列腺刺激，直接高高竖起，他想要去安抚，却被金有谦抵住。

金有谦弯了弯嘴角，继续保持着高频率地抽插，变换着不同角度进入，然后在进入到最深的地方，频密地小幅度跳动，把里头细肉撞得柔软滑腻。

斑斑感觉自己快被操到分开两半，他想要大声辱骂，但一到嘴边，就只能是含糊地呻吟。

金有谦这个人是不是几百年没有开荤过！那个木讷脑子是不是装满几百种姿势，所以没有任何空间思考别的！这个人人面狼心，操起来一点都不会珍惜，每次都又急又凶！

可看见那张原本禁欲冷峻而如今因为自己而潮红沉醉的脸，他又什么话都说不出来，完全被吃得死死的。

那根又长又粗的东西，把他撑得满满当当，承受猛力撞击的内壁变得发麻滚烫，水汪汪的液体从里面被挤出，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，全溅到墙壁上，星星点点的。

斑斑眼里氤氲一片，浑身汗津津的，一头红发湿漉漉地搭在额前，像只落水的小猫咪。可他无论他怎么求饶，金有谦都不放过他。

金有谦当然不会饶过他，他不知道如何形容这一刻的心情，他眼前的人，眨着最好看的眼睛，张着红润微厚的果冻唇喊着自己的名字。

想都不想，他就吻了上去。

斑斑最后被操到筋疲力尽，身后红肿肿的小嘴含也含不住了。生殖腔直接被顶开，巨大的吸力吸住性器的头部，湿漉漉地舔弄着，电击感传遍alpha身体的每一个角落。

alpha咬着牙根挺弄着，吸进去的半根性器小幅度来回抽插，叶瓣卡在生殖腔出口，又快速把前端冲出去，把腔内搜刮得一干二净。

软糯的omega又被点燃起欲望，生殖腔敏感又刺激，这种舒服又令人沉陷的感觉前所未有。

他整个身体的力气好像要被抽尽，所有对感觉的认知都聚集到那个温热狭窄的生殖腔内壁里。半截性器的分毫抽动，都会让他完全软瘫，只剩下发麻的感觉。

空气中omega的味道越来越重，催情勾引着alpha。

金有谦看着眼睛迷离的斑斑，他眼前这个人。

_就像一朵致命的玫瑰。_

_一眼，足以致命——_

_“别退出，彻底标记我。”_

_“嗯，你是我的了。”_

金有谦吻了吻斑斑，把他的双腿慢慢拉到最大，然后一个深挺，全射进去，滚烫的精液喷满整个生殖腔，再用力抽出，啵地一声，退出至出口，等它慢慢成结，最后把斑斑放回床上。

omega浑身无力，他身体有股热气要冲出来，腹部至整个生殖腔、甬道都沸腾翻滚，不断地抽搐，前面摸都没摸，就被刺激得全射到alpha身上。

斑斑在累得快要失去意识的前一刻，只记得彻底属于他的alpha吻了吻自己的额头，就去接了个电话。

但他只是摸着鼓鼓的肚子，就迷糊地睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情不记得了(不是，我只是知道abo要肉，必须趁机再肉，but成结不代表一定怀孕


	18. 祝我好运

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正面和葵pk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只有画面动作 / 心理five / 太久没更还是水一下 / 很短很烂 / 还有1-2章才能move on

斑斑从来没有觉得自己有这么嗲过，至少他以前绝对不会窝在哪个男人怀里求亲亲。

“亲我。”情事后睡了足足一天的omega嘟着嘴，向他的alpha求清晨吻，他就是想这么做。

“你还没刷牙。”金有谦被突然撒娇的人撩得心动。

一晚下来，居然变得粘人了。

alpha笑了笑，眯着眼睛，吻了吻他后颈上的印记，空气中缠绵的味道愈加深刻。

斑斑转身，掐着金有谦的脸颊，“我不管！”就亲了上去。

“Ewwwww！”

两人同时发出意味深长的嫌弃惨叫，然后一起争着去浴室洗漱。

秋风拂动浅白色的浴帘，他们在浴帘边交换了个真正意义上的清晨吻。

斑斑踮着脚尖，整个人赖在金有谦怀里。

好像，好像整个人都重新充盈起来。

因为终身标记后，一切都有了稳当实在的感觉。

比如一个眼神、一个嘴边的弧度、一个搂抱，爱意便有迹可循——你是我的，我也是你的。

★

但天气不会永远放晴。

在他们吃完brunch后，金有谦忍不住打破美好的清晨。

“从昨晚开始，朴珍荣就没有回复我了。”alpha心不在焉，不好的预感蔓上心头。

斑斑抬眼，上前握住他的手，试图打趣，“或者他和哪个男人干柴烈火了一晚？”

“他不会，”金有谦耸了耸肩，怕斑斑误会，又补充道，“我从来没见过他和谁有过约会。”

“那……”正当斑斑想要安慰些什么，客厅的座机就响起。

斑斑跑过去接，金有谦也紧跟其后。

“斑，你得过来赛车场一趟。”这是车队队长的声音。

“怎么了吗？”斑斑点开了扩音器。

“这里来了一群人，说要我们……”

那边闹哄哄的，后半句他们都没听清。

但直觉告诉他们，是葵，来砸场子了。

★

理应是迅速换衣服出发的，但情况有些绊脚。

因为omega身上都是吻痕，而且前一天的衣服不能再穿。

所以他们在衣柜前挑了半天…

尽管金有谦的衣品很好，但尺码对于斑斑来说，全大一号了。

最终斑斑穿的是一件黑色衬衫，把长长的袖子卷起，衣领被金有谦一个个扣起，直到最上面的钮扣。

“用不用这么夸张…”omega没有扣最上一颗钮扣的习惯，转了转被衣领束缚的脖子。

“不可以。”金有谦在他面前脱下睡衣，露出光裸的臂膀，扭头对他说。

“……”斑斑上下吞咽了一下口水，顿时满脸通红。

“走吧。”随意换上夹克的alpha就牵起omega的手下楼。

“坐我的车？”金有谦问道。

斑斑摇摇头，手里转动着车匙，来到alpha跟前，像吐着信子的蛇，“或者你应该捡回你的车技。”

没等金有谦回答，他就钻入旁边那辆红色的兰博基尼，三秒的瞬间，就不见踪影。

金有谦勾起嘴角，随后发动车子，压低底盘，也跟了上去。

两道幻影在西海岸边划过，一红一银交叉穿行。

前面的omega虽然玩味甚重，但却时时刻刻盯着后视镜，注意着后面那辆正抓回感觉而略显笨拙的银色宾利。

★

两人一前一后驶入赛车场。

远远看去，赛道起点处站满了人，看见他们，顿时散开，留出两个车位。

斑斑很识相地把车子靠了过去，然后下车。

斑斑看着所有人的视线从他身上转移。

顺着视线，只看到旁边一辆蓝色的普利茅斯，肌肉车，看起来架势很大。

车里的人下车，葵搂着他的金发女郎，慢慢朝他走来。

那凶神恶煞的眼神令他厌恶，胃里翻滚一片。

就是这个人，这个人做的恶事，牵连了他身边最亲密的两个人。

葵笑盈盈的，身上带着类似皮革与烟草、恶心又嚣张的气味，然后笑着伸出手，“这里是归我管了。”

斑斑哽了一下，粗鲁无理的alpha味道让他想要作呕，更别说回握这双染满鲜血的手。

而这时，旁边的人适时地替他挡了挡。

“没必要，”金有谦从他身后走来，搂住他的腰，释放出微弱令人安心的味道，“别以为这还是五年前。”

葵笑得愈加猖狂，他走上前，斜瞄了一眼斑斑，“怎么，逞强装英雄？omega还不错。”

“别想打他注意。”金有谦捏紧拳头，指尖的关节发白一片。

葵坐在车前板上，懒散地说，“那就老规矩，我的人赢了你，这里就归我。”

“有本事就你和我比，输了立马滚，”斑斑上前一步，咬牙切齿，内心只想把这个人撕成碎片，“这就是我的规矩！”

葵的食指叩了叩车板，“还挺辣，但太年轻，随便你们谁，赢过他，你们就得服输。”

葵向旁边的人示意了一下，就有一个人从人群中走出。

斑斑和金有谦看过去，却大惊失色。

林在范！

“漂移王的名字并非浪得虚名，”葵从金发女郎接过一支雪茄，“赢了他们，这辆车归你。”

林在范点了点头，从斑斑身边走过，站到葵后面。

斑斑不可置信，直勾勾地看着林在范，那个漠然与自己对视的人。

他是有什么把柄被抓住了吗？

金有谦搂他搂得更紧，似乎能给他安慰，贴近他耳边轻声地讲，“不要轻举妄动，可能有诈。”

但斑斑摇头，上前把葵这个赌注咬碎吞进肚子里，笃定地说，“好，你说的，就我和他，赢了你们就滚出西岸。”

这时葵从车前板上下来，拿起雪茄深吸一口，然后把烟卷吐到斑斑脸上，“计划有变，我赢了，你还得归我。”

斑斑皱紧眉心，别过脸，一手把他的烟卷打掉到地上，“少得寸进尺。”

“金有谦不配你这么辣的人，跟我，要什么我就给你什么。”葵不在意，在他看来，美人动怒也是美。

“我要什么？我要你给Ryan陪葬。”斑斑伸手上前揪着他的衣领，然后又恶心地松开。

这下葵脸上的笑容顿时凝固，他看了看金有谦，想要拉他一起下水，“你知道他也……”

“我知道，我都知道，但是我只恨你，只想你去死。”斑斑气得浑身发抖，却克制着语气，“我不会输的，也不会让你动我身边的人分毫。”

话落，斑斑就转身来到金有谦眼前，“祝我好运。”

金有谦满脸担心，只是垂着头回吻他，“不需要这样，我可在别的途径上掰倒他。”

斑斑离开金有谦的吻，径直回到车上，再探出头来，还是一如既往的自信，“等我回来。”

斑斑发动引擎，等着林在范。

傀儡般的林在范上车，然后看向他，眼里的情绪道不清说不明。

斑斑虽然在意，但并不理会，回过神来的omega全神贯注地盯着前方，握紧方向盘。

紧接着在金发女郎一声令下，瞬间抢先出发。

当斑斑以为势在必得的时候，他透过后视镜，却看见朴珍荣被人架着从人群中走出来。

Fuck。


	19. 砰砰！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 葵掏出了枪...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的很废 / 超狗血中二 / 多对话预警

朴珍荣被人架出来的时候，金有谦也怔住了。

一直以来都被自己当做是“平安符”的人被两个外国猛汉束缚着，脸颊都是淤青，像是奄奄一息的样子。

金有谦眼里的愤怒直接化成拳头，嘭一声地打在葵身上。

他上前抓住葵的衣领，“不是冲我来吗？那就对着我来。”

★

金有谦心里揪成一块。

眼前的葵与五年前与自己称兄道弟的印象叠交一起，握紧衣领的手都开始颤抖。

那时候的他，对谁都真诚单纯，千错万错，大概是自己令人妒忌的身份——金氏小儿子，大家都虎视眈眈。

他身边从不缺朋友，但恭敬巴结的，他不喜欢；贪慕虚荣的，他更讨厌。

生人勿进的外表也给他过滤了不少隐藏威胁，但他却混入了赛车圈。

好像极速的自由才是他向往追求的。

融入圈子跟如鱼得水一般，上手也是极其顺利，看起来就是与生俱来的契合。

但这个表面平静的湖面，水底下却是沼泽，等着他来，等着他沦陷。

金有谦出国后才知道自己被设局。

每晚睡前，只要他一闭上眼，就是那个充斥黑暗和刹车声的晚上——

像楚门的世界，每个人、每个眼神、每个台词设定，都是在打配合下陷阱，只让了他跳下去。

所有你曾经以为是值得深交信任的朋友，原来都是唱红面的白脸人。

那一晚之间，翻天覆地，Ryan连人带车被撞下悬崖。

而他也无差，被所谓的朋友一人一手推下绝望深渊。

他觉得可笑又可恨，这些人被贪婪与狡诈反噬，锒铛入狱的人不是自己，而是他们。

但他逃不过良心的谴责，更避不开背叛感与对自己交友不慎的失望。

★

“你做的那些事，还有资格找我算账？”

“设局、陷害、污蔑，我是第几个羔羊？”

“向我讨回该有的一切？”

金有谦眼睛发红，在上一次见面的晚宴上，就对这位不速之客警告过一次。

“你怎么知道？”葵一脸诧异。

金有谦松开他的衣领，嗤了声，然后故作嫌弃地拍拍手。

“我怎么知道？那多得你，因为太多人讨厌你了。”

“你入狱的时候，大家巴不得你死，都在笑你把自己搭进去，人钱两空。”

“这个事，传到外国，就连我都能听到。”

“在西岸这里，你就是个笑话。”

alpha表情逐渐变得明朗，他了解葵，只有身败名裂才会让葵知道羞耻。

更强势的味道渐渐压过那阵低俗劣质的皮革味道。

金有谦走回朴珍荣前面，对旁边两位猛汉用西语翻译，“葵没钱支付你们，”然后从夹克内层口袋里拿出两卷现金，夹在指间，“但我可以，放开他，你们就能得到这个。”

两位猛汉看了看葵，感到不对劲，收下钱滚蛋了。

金有谦扶着朴珍荣，看着朴珍荣嘴边的伤，眉心紧了紧。

要知道，在出国前，他曾经因为自己的冲动合谋而自责，几乎吃不下饭。

还曾经幼稚地祈祷，希望是一场梦、一个噩梦，只要一睁眼，一切都消失不见。

金家保下他后，把他送出国，远离纷扰。

而朴珍荣就是在机场接待他的人，那个永远只会服从命令盯着自己的人。

在回国掌管金氏后，朴珍荣被金有谦撤职了。当个正常人，是他最后跟朴珍荣说的一句话。

可他现在又一次因为保护自己差点搭上性命。

“珍荣哥，你还好吗？”金有谦靠近，突然感觉不对劲。

朴珍荣身上飘着淡淡的桃子味，若有若无地钻入他的鼻腔，撩拨着他。

“珍荣哥，你发情了。”金有谦勾了勾手指，打算让车队里的几个omega过来帮忙。

“不…”朴珍荣捏住他的手臂，浑身颤抖，嘴唇都发白，“送我去医院，洗胃。”

这时候斑斑和林在范的车回到了终点，斑斑下车，林在范跟在身后。

斑斑弃赛了。

“怎么了？”红发的omega直接向金有谦跑来，却闻到alpha夹克上染着别人的味道，顿时有些隔阂。

“珍荣哥被灌毒了。”金有谦愤怒。

“我带他去医院。”斑斑望向朴珍荣，只能立马让车队的几个朋友把他带上自己的车里。

“你要注意，”金有谦最后牵住斑斑，然后加深标记，“珍荣哥发情了，状态也不稳定。”

“嗯。”斑斑咧了咧嘴，却突然看见远处的葵拿出了一支手枪。

★

——砰砰！

感知危险的斑斑瞬间扑倒推开金有谦。其中一发子弹打在斑斑的右臂里，划破了衬衫布料，里面的鲜血慢慢往外冒。

紧接着是三连发，每一枪都对准了金有谦。

金有谦滚到地上，躲避着葵的枪法，顺势跑到宾利后面。

人群顿时沸腾起来，尖叫的、逃窜的、举起双手的。

红色劳斯莱斯里的人喊着斑斑过去，但受了伤的人只是坐在地上，睽睽地看着葵举着手枪向他走来。

“金有谦，让你试一下什么叫做失去。”

金有谦心系斑斑，连忙绕到宾利车尾，从后面突击葵，他顾不上危险不危险，和葵纠缠在一起，争夺他手里的枪，“不可能，除非我死了。”

斑斑捂着手臂，慢慢站起来，担心地看着他的alpha。

金有谦力气算在上风，但招架不住葵有力的重击，最后在空隙中抢过葵的手枪，然后立马扔到地上。

“把它带走！”金有谦示意斑斑。

站在一旁的omega打配合，敏捷地把手枪踢到车底里。

在金有谦与斑斑对视的瞬间，葵踉跄地爬起来，掏出新的手枪，然后冲向斑斑，一手把人抓住，枪口抵住太阳穴。

“斑斑！放开他！”金有谦大叫。

葵咧着嘴皮子笑了笑，“不是很能说吗？不说了吗？”用枪口戳了戳omega好看的脸蛋，还凑过去闻了闻，“还挑了个这么好看又香的，让我尝尝。”

斑斑皱着眉，别开脸，整个人被恶心的气味笼罩，对着葵的脸吐了个口水，“操你吗的。”

葵把子弹上膛，“再敢动一次，我就开枪。”

站在正对面的金有谦，看着葵对自己的omega揩油，心里只想把葵撕成碎片，“别碰他！”但他只能慢慢举起手，一步一步靠近，“你想要什么？”

★

斑斑心里砰砰直跳，尽管看不到金有谦的表情，可从语气里，就知道金有谦因为自己，在向葵低头示弱。

omega右臂上的伤口被捏得生疼，后颈还在不安地跳动，似乎与alpha的情绪连接着——

在自责、愤怒、又难过。

葵挟持着斑斑，慢慢后退，“把你车钥匙给我，给我准备一千万。”

金有谦盯着葵，稳定住他的情绪，一手维持举着，一手慢慢从口袋里掏出钥匙，然后扔过去，“钱，怎么给你。”

葵让斑斑上车，“现金，我到时发你地址。”

斑斑望向金有谦，他不由神伤，但又安慰起来，如果真是死了，那还值得，至少他和金有谦在一起了。

想着想着又觉得自己可笑，这都什么啊，这种电影一样的场面居然出现在自己身上，但可惜他们都是普通人，才没有什么英雄救美对戏码。

斑斑回头过来，眼前突然捕捉到一个红点，马上意识到这是什么。

“你笑什么！”葵怒气到了极点，松开他的手臂，捏住他的脸颊。

红发的omega顾不上疼痛，他挑了挑眉，“笑你，今天领带还真不错。”

“别说废话，上车！我从来不戴领…”

葵顺着话，低头看了看脖间，发现了个红色激光点，顿时噤声，一动不动。

是射击手。

而且不止一个红点，似乎从不同的地点瞄准。

而最近一个瞄准点，就在他脑后。

来自林在范。


	20. 玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇，葵告一段落，斑在医院躺床醒来后，发情期了...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R / 医院play / 发情期

“林在范，”葵颤颤地往后转，枪口依然抵住斑斑，“你跟他们也是一伙的？”

林在范扣动扳机，冷冷地讲，“倒不是，”他凑上前，犀利的眼神对峙着葵，“只是，你得罪的人太多了。”

葵一脸记忆空白，烈日当空，额头上渗出冷汗，交织着烟草皮革的味道。

斑斑在他旁边想要作呕，脸色也逐渐变得青白。

omega的不适，远处的金有谦都看在眼里，心里揪成一团。两年的时间过得飞快，从他踏上回国的路上，就料想到会有与葵重逢的一天。却不知道来得这么快，一切都有些措手不及，斑斑的出现更是令他有了包袱和担忧。

“你们讲这么多有的没的，”葵说，“不如关心一下朴珍荣，想要背叛我，就是那个下场。”

“你把珍荣哥怎么了！”斑斑心切地问。

“呵，我让他杀了金有谦，可他不知道从那里足足骗了我五年。”葵捏住omega的脖子，然后对着四面八方的隐藏狙击手大喊，“反正我也没所谓了，我的自由还是他的一条人命，你们自己来决…”

嘭——

一颗弹药扎进他的脖子，整个人倒在地上。

“斑！”金有谦冲了过来，抱住斑斑，“你有没有事。”

“嘶——”omega的伤口被压得生疼，眉心都捏紧了，却摇摇头，“去看看珍荣哥吧。”

金有谦抱起斑斑，然后往劳斯莱斯那边跑去，把omega放在副驾驶座上，瞄了瞄后座上的朴珍荣情况，立马发动引擎。

“不用管他们吗？”斑斑扯下车窗，不安地看着远处——穿着黑色衣服的狙击手走了出来，围上前去。

“林在范，”金有谦望向后视镜里的朴珍荣，“是警察卧底吧。”

“…嗯……”朴珍荣由车队里的一位omega稳着身子，虚弱地说。

刚刚，葵还说，他曾经让朴珍荣杀了金有谦。斑斑仔细回想，可是……

红发的omega最终还是昏过去了，右臂失血过多，变得虚弱。

★

斑斑是被热醒的。

然而迎接他的只是幽暗的天花板与从外面黄昏照进来的残阳。

还有旁边的一簇玫瑰，尽管光线暧昧，但斑斑依旧能看到它们红得滴血。

“搞什么？”斑斑左手擦过鬓角边上的细汗，嫌弃地喃喃，“谁会在医院里摆这种花啊…”

但他心里还是偷偷窃喜，嘴角也忍不住微微弯起，微微抬起右手，手臂处却疼得龇牙咧嘴——他的右手臂被白花花的纱布卷了一圈又一圈。

很快外面传来了脚步身，斑斑突然就紧张，那一刹那的危险感再次攀上脖子，葵的脸庞又浮现在眼前。

直到门被打开，灯光亮起，那个和夕阳一样温暖的alpha走来，再笨笨地把藏在身后的玫瑰拿出来，放到花瓶里。

omega提起的心才平静下来。

金有谦，总有这样的魔力。不管有多糟糕，看向他的一刻，什么胆怯、不安、惶恐都会被抛到脑后。

“醒了吗？”金有谦拉开斑斑左手边的椅子坐下。

“嗯。”斑斑点了点头，半张脸蛋裸露在被子外，跟桌边的玫瑰一样，红通通的，“买玫瑰干嘛…我又不是女生。”

金有谦笑了笑，上前捉住他的手，“我妈说，探病都要顺便买花。只有玫瑰，才配得上你。”

“我才不信……”然而omega眉眼弯弯，突然停下了话语。

时间好像就在这一刻变得缓慢、湿热、黏稠。

他们对视着，alpha的眼神直勾勾地盯着omega。

从走进房间的一刻，金有谦就闻到了熟悉的香气，淡淡的，甜美地交织在玫瑰的香气里。

现在看来，只比玫瑰更香。

人也更加红艳，就只等着人来采摘。

金有谦吻住他漂亮的omega，在第一个吻落下后，第二个、第三个吻，连同那道炽热的目光，滚烫地落在他的脖根、锁骨、再一路往下。

斑斑抬高左手，把灯关掉。

房间里顿时悄暗一片，只剩下门缝的那道灯光，刚好打在斑斑的嘴唇与桌边的玫瑰上。

“我想看你。”金有谦在脖子后面加深了印记，微薄的呼吸打在斑斑的脖颈边。

“这是医院。”斑斑扯过alpha的衣领，抬起身子吻他，左手指尖摸索着，攀到胸前的钮扣，然后轻轻地解开。

金有谦抵住他行动的左手，“要不我们先回家。”

“不要，现在就想要。”斑斑离开他的吻，咬住他的下唇又恋恋不舍地舔着。

omega的发情期到了，大概是因为闻到朴珍荣的味道，被迫提前了。

那道从门缝偷偷挤进来的灯光，细细一道，晃在两人身上。

金有谦双手穿进斑斑宽松的病号服里，在他那纤细干劲的小腰上来回摩挲。

被摸得痒痒的omega忍不住左手贴上alpha的手，带着他一路往下，握住那根已经高高翘起的性器，再微微撸动。

随着两人的动作，那道狭窄的光从斑斑扬起的汗津脖颈到挺起的平坦小腹，再到金有谦光裸的臂膀上。

金有谦看着幽暗里的斑斑，爱意在肆意蔓延。

他俯下去含住那根光裸粉嫩的性器，舔弄着上面汩汩流出的浊液，一并卷走，再送进那个湿热滚烫的小洞里。

斑斑把病号服推到胸部以上，单手捏着自己的乳尖，小腹颤抖地挺起，嘴里忍不住泄出暧昧的呻吟。

等金有谦抬起头爬过来的时候，斑斑把自己舔得亮晶晶的嘴唇也送上去。

红艳的小嘴微微张开，齿关咬着下唇，两个性感的音节从里面呼出，“Fuck me.”

alpha下面顿时就抬得更高了，直接顶在omega平坦柔软的小腹上。

“and feed u hard, right? ”金有谦撑在他耳边，故意压低声音，低沉地说。

还没等斑斑说更多，金有谦就抬起他的脚，直接解开裤链，撸动了一下，扶着挺进去了。

外面突然传来推车的声音，两人的动作顿时停了下来，呼吸之间都是紧张。

直到推车的声音走远，金有谦才点了点斑斑的鼻尖，“没事，我反锁了。”

刚才这么一吓，半截吃进去的小嘴缩紧得厉害，又肿又粗的性器根本动不了。

待omega放松下来，alpha就趁机完全挺入，然后开始大操大干起来。

诺大的vip房间里，顿时充斥着暧昧的声音。

这是医院，无论是外面还是里面，在这个时候都非常安静，外头极小的动静都会惊动他们，而忍耐着动作的幅度只让他们更加兴奋，对对方的欲望更加强烈。

昏暗暧昧间的摩挲更是无比刺激，光是金有谦这么一操，斑斑感觉自己整个人都要颤栗一片，酥酥绵绵地陷进病床里。

所有感官都在放大，那道明亮狭窄的光线来回在他们身上闪动，所及之处的肌肤被照得通亮又绯红，上面布满细细汗珠，每一个毛孔都在散发着腥甜的味道，暧昧又情色极致。

不得不说，两人的身体默契得很，在信息素融合下，斑斑变得更加情动，在alpha的每一次冲击下，变得松软又粘人。

因为omega右手受伤了，alpha的动作比起以往都温柔很多，按着九浅一深的节奏，埋进更深更热的地方，在里头轻轻磨动着。

很快就找到熟悉的凸起，alpha默契地往那地方靠，反复碾压着那里。

斑斑捏着金有谦的手，呻吟呼之欲出，“不要……嗯……啊……”

“不好吗？”金有谦就着那个位置，姿势转变，他直起腰跪起来，单手抓着omega的两只脚踝，继续往里面钻，往里面磨。

omega的屁股几乎离开床单，跟随着撞击的动作，臀肉颠着床，脑袋也几乎顶到床头。内壁被磨得松软，分泌出汩汩液体，撞击的时候，被那根不知停歇的性器挤到出口外，有些直接溅到床单上，有些还顺着臀缝滑落，滴在床单上。

斑斑已经快要失去意识，结合处又热又麻，传来的颤栗一直刺激到小腿，全身力气依附在金有谦身上。

alpha的节奏越来越快，那个凸点被磨得又凶又狠，omega光裸粉嫩的性器在空气里上下颤动，下一秒就直接喷出乳白色的液体。

omega释放一轮过后的身体依旧紧致得要命。

alpha终于放过两只纤细的脚踝，爬过来吻了吻他。然后两手穿过omega的膝窝，把两只小细腿夹在自己腰际边，然后继续猛力操动着，“等等我。”

斑斑已经不知道是第几次低声辱骂这根大东西又长又粗，几乎都要顶到胃了。

眼角湿湿的omega受不了，左手紧紧抓着被单，弄得皱皱的。

漂亮的omega仰着脖子，露出漂亮又性感的脖颈线条，上面湿漉漉的，在门缝的灯光下变得亮晶晶的，金有谦抱住他，伸出舌头舔弄着，身下加深了节奏。

嘴里小小声地呻吟，稍微不留神动了一下右手，又痛得收紧屁股，换来更挑逗的冲击。

咚的一声，alpha这回真的把omega操到撞进床头。

黑暗里，不用细想，金有谦就能猜到斑斑那吃痛又睥睨的眼神，连忙把人搂在怀里哄，给人揉揉脑袋瓜。

果然，斑斑还了他一个胸口上的牙印。

alpha只能侃侃地用左手抵在omega脑袋上，生怕他再撞到，力度也小心了不少。

但恼气的小妖精很快就凶不起来，因为alpha再次奋起，把他身下顶得酥麻，电流感嗞哩嗞哩地遍布全身。

alpha整个人把omega圈在怀里，一刻不停地索取着。

两具相拥的身体交织在这张窄窄的病床上，大汗淋漓，缠绵到半夜，直到玫瑰落下一瓣花瓣。

★

“金有谦，我们结婚吧。”斑斑靠在金有谦怀里，仰头说道。

“嗯。”金有谦起身，伸手去摸衣服。

“无论怎么样，我都喜欢你，想呆在你身边。”斑斑知道，或许明天他们会面对很多奇奇怪怪的，或者又会有警官过来取口供，或者金有谦会被抓走，或者葵又再出现。但他想，就这一刻，他们两个心是靠在一起的，就好了。

“傻瓜，”金有谦伸手过来和他十指紧扣，“别想太多，我会一起陪你，哪里都不去。”

一个冷冰冰的东西穿过omega的左手无名指。

omega低头一看，是他以为在晚宴那天不小心弄掉的婚戒。

金有谦上前吻住他的玫瑰，十指更加紧扣。

“这个，应该还给你，金有谦的omega。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *婚戒是谦拿走的，晚宴那天他太怕葵会找上斑斑了，所以情急之下，只好偷偷他脖子上串着婚戒的银丝项链摘掉收好啦~


	21. 第三个人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 住院里的吃醋事件。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些事情的交代与过渡 / 伉俪谦斑四角互相吃醋注意避雷

有句话说得很对，“当你喜欢一个人时，他似乎无处不在。”

斑斑现在就怀疑金有谦他上辈子是只金毛，过去脸上总是挂着寡淡漠然的alpha，现在就是一只假装可爱——好吧是真的蛮可爱的——又非常粘人的大金毛。

他们昨晚折腾到大半夜，最后斑斑连后面做了几次，自己怎么昏睡过去的都不知道。

第二天醒来时就是整个人被金有谦手脚并用地抱在怀里，像小朋友搂着熊仔睡觉。

但斑斑不是熊仔，他手臂都麻了！但要说贴心，这个人倒是跨过他受伤的右臂。斑斑想要转个身，小心翼翼地从alpha臂膀间往外挪了几分，没想到身后的alpha又黏糊糊地贴上来。

他瞬间整个人都僵硬起来，很快，金有谦眯起眼睛，探过脑袋来，笑着对他说早安，然后吻了他一下。

再说金有谦看向他的眼神，就跟小狗狗看向骨头一样，黏糊又炽热。此外还霸道规定，omega24小时都要在他视线以内。

可说是这么说，金有谦在中午接了几通电话后，就出去了。

而几分钟前还嫌弃得不行的斑斑，心里却骤然落空，但他腰酸得下不了床，只能静静地躺下来睡觉。这几天他总是嗜睡，好像病房里的消毒水味道有催眠作用一样，很快他又睡着了。

金有谦到晚上零点才出现，还拖了个大大的行李箱。他今天在警局与公司两边奔波，最后回到家躺在床上却觉得怀里空空，很是不自在，就收拾行李，然后连夜拖着行李箱，大大咧咧地挤进斑斑的病房。

斑斑窝在床上，睡眼惺忪地看着他把一件件通勤西装装满衣柜，再给床边的鲜花换上新的，最后爬上床吻自己。

敢情这是把自己的病床当做是自己家了？

金有谦搂着斑斑说他得搬过来睡，家里没人，害怕。

斑斑瞪了他一眼，想起昨晚的经历，连忙推开他说，那你得保证别动。

alpha像得了糖的小朋友，连忙搂着他说好。

斑斑刚想问他今天都去哪里了，结果翻了个身，人却已经睡着了。

这是有多累。omega撑起手肘看着他，眼神勾勒着alpha平静的侧颜轮廓。这张脸明明带着疲倦，却什么都不说，他今天也被录口供了吗？

是的，下午病房来了一群警方的人，来录口供的，问的都是有关当天现场的事情，斑斑也一五一十地回答。

等警方工作人员离开后，斑斑打开新闻报道，看到上面官方用大量铺叙还原当天现场——发生枪战，一名赛车手被持枪威胁，然后就是葵的斑驳劣迹。文末处还提到，葵即将再次接受聆讯，被关押待审。

而下一条新闻则通报本次事件中，有卧底潜伏调查多年，现成功完成任务，已光荣归职。斑斑顺着看下去，果然说的是林在范，那个眼皮上两个黑痣的alpha。

斑斑脑海里再次浮现当天现场的情形，子弹上膛的声音仿佛还在耳边响动，他再次沾上寒意，心脏再次快速地跳动。

omega闭上双眼，极力忽视那些可怕的场面，他扯了扯被子，钻进金有谦温暖的怀里，似乎一头撞入温柔乡，就能把所有恐惧都抛到脑后——他相信金有谦，他说过会陪自己走下去，就不会食言。

/

第二天起来，斑斑床边却空空如也。

omega发现床头上的黄色便利贴，上面写着，“你的ALPHA今天要上班，要很想我，记得吃饭。”

“你的ALPHA”下面还划了双横线加重，占有意味明显。斑斑笑了笑把它摘下来折起收好。

不得不说，才分开一会不到，他就已经有点想念金有谦了。无聊的omega在床上滚了半小时后，决定出去逛逛。

作为西海岸里一位冉冉上升的时尚新星，他从来没想过，自己能如此轻松自在地穿着一件宽松又普通、毫无设计感可言的病号服，混在一群老爷爷中，在医院里的小湖边散着步。

他在旁边的石凳坐了下来，看着湖里的锦鲤金鱼，两只小脚丫轻轻荡起。冬日里的暖阳洒在他身上，让他舒服得眯了眯眼，就像一只在晒太阳的小猫咪。

片刻，他头顶上传来一个熟悉的声音。

“在等你的玫瑰先生吗？”

斑斑转过身，是林在范。他看起来精神奕奕的，显然立功得赏拨开月明这件事，对他来说是重获人生一般的喜悦。

林在范在他身边坐下，给他讲了讲案件进度——朴珍荣给警方提供了大量证据，正在准备出庭作重要证人。同时，金有谦因为提前给警方提供了重要线索，所以拿到了免罪协议。

听到金有谦拿到免罪协议时，斑斑知道他的alpha原来早有谋算，才松了一口气。

林在范接下来还道歉之前因为利用而他向他示好的事。

斑斑摇了摇头，睥睨他也太自恋了。

林在范再次露出他特有痞痞的笑容，打笑说，怎么，和我一起有那么不好吗？

直到omega瞪了他一眼说“你喜欢的又不是我”后，林在范才收起微笑进入正题，“那你知道，朴珍荣喜欢点什么吗？”

这可问倒斑斑，尽管他自认为朴珍荣已经是自己的好朋友，但除了知道他最爱的是威士忌加冰外，对其他就一无所知。

提起朴珍荣，自从知道他与葵的关系后，斑斑心里就有一根刺，搁在那里。

即便是这几天斑斑极力克制不去想两人之间的关系，可每每想起朴珍荣望向金有谦的眼神，他就有种难以言喻的心情。

明明被派去暗杀金有谦，朴珍荣非但没有杀他，甚至还互他周全，陪伴了他整整五年。斑斑从来不相信有真正的友谊存在，更何况是陌生人之间。

“可能他喜欢金有谦吧。”斑斑打趣，嘴角边却慢慢化开一阵苦涩。

“吃醋了？没想到你是真的喜欢金有谦，”林在范惊讶，“我还以为你们只是逢场作戏。”

“是啊，谁能想到呢？”斑斑抿了抿嘴。斑斑才发觉，逢场作戏对他与金有谦来讲，好像已经过去很久。他想起与金有谦过去针锋相对的时候，突然笑了起来，是啊，谁能想到他们磕磕碰碰一年半载，两颗心却更加靠近，谁能想到呢…

/

斑斑起身跟着林在范去见朴珍荣，而当两人敲开房门时，却看到金有谦在里面坐着。

伫在门外的两人，顿时有些傻眼。

就连斑斑原先的笑容也挂不住了，不得不说，林在范说得一点都没错，他就是吃醋了。虽然朴珍荣在晚宴上给自己说过，喜欢的人不是金有谦；而金有谦也跟自己说，他与朴珍荣只是普通朋友关系。

可斑斑还是有些介怀。

比起自己与金有谦相处的一年半载，显然朴珍荣和金有谦认识的时间更长。

朴珍荣甚至能接触那个最黑暗里的金有谦，他们在国外，就如同互相依靠的亲人。

对比Carl、朴珍荣，自己显得根本不搭调，不单只浪子任性，还贪玩。

斑斑想起第一次与金有谦在厕所里碰面，对方那个厌恶的眼神。

是啊，这么讲，除了一副还算过得去的好皮相和卖力的屁股外，自己好像并没有什么值得金有谦喜欢，还是说，自己一厢情愿，只是占得婚约的先机，一切顺水行舟，到了今天。

斑斑撅了撅嘴，明明讨厌那些在爱情里互相猜忌的人，那一点也不酷，可他现在也沦为了那样的人。

他看到金有谦手里还拿着苹果刀，显然是在给朴珍荣削苹果，心底不断冒出的酸意。斑斑使劲按下那股酸意，撑起微笑进去，给朴珍荣问好。

林在范也显然愣了愣，心里直直称赞斑斑这气度真是非同一般。他可不能就这样看着金有谦与朴珍荣耍暧昧，他走过去搂着斑斑的肩膀，很是亲昵的样子，一口标准的玉米牙露出来，然后痞痞地调侃，“原来你们‘也在幽会’啊？”

金有谦看着林在范搭在斑斑上的手，顿时脸色顿时阴沉下来，空气中alpha的气息也加重了一点，带着一些威慑力。

“我只是来看望一下珍荣哥，他是因为我才受伤的。”金有谦放下手里边的苹果刀，目光直直看向斑斑，从进门时就盯着了。

林在范并不喜欢这样官方的回答，他搭在斑斑肩膀上的手非但没有松开，反而假装换了换站姿，把人搂得更紧了，不轻不重说，“是吗？我也是和斑斑在楼下遇见的，和‘小猫咪’一起晒了晒太阳。”

斑斑被金有谦盯得发怵，他知道金有谦在在乎，可他自己何尝不是呢？

omega别过头，看了看朴珍荣，朴珍荣脸上却没有一丝神色，甚至低着头慢慢翻动手里的书页，好像所有事情都与他无关，只留下僵住的三个人。

朴珍荣不为所动的样子让林在范彻底无所适从，而比林在范更加坐立不安的却是金有谦，在听见林在范直呼斑斑是“小猫咪”时，他不快地站了起来，径直地朝两人走去。

尽管林在范在这案件上帮他们很多，但斑斑的缘故，金有谦对他还是没什么好感。

这一瞬间的尴尬气氛似乎只有斑斑觉得快窒息了。

他觉得再这样下去，就玩大了。

在金有谦快用那道炽热的目光把自己肩膀上的手掰断时，斑斑识相地从林在范怀里钻出来，然后暗暗抵住金有谦将要抬起的手，笑着说，“额…我们就是偶遇到而已，”然后跨过金有谦的身体，朝朴珍荣望去，假装语气轻快，“既然珍荣哥没事的话，我们就不打扰啦！”

说完，斑斑就扯着金有谦快速离开，然后最后还回头给林在范弄了个“好好珍惜”的口型。

气鼓鼓大步走在前面的金有谦看见了，直接把斑斑的脸掰回来，然后牵过omega的手，稳稳当当地握在怀里。

毕竟从两人的身影出现在门边的一刻起，他就已经不快了，心头直直发酸。尽管他相信斑斑，但林在范搭在斑斑肩膀上的手就是晃眼得很，那句“小猫咪”也不行！最重要的是，该死的林在范还是个单身alpha！

“你别走那么快啦。”斑斑被金有谦牵着，只能小跑起来。

而金有谦听了，还真的乖乖停了下来。

结果斑斑一个惯性，鼻尖直接撞到他的耳朵上。

“嘶——”斑斑条件反射地抬起右手去摸，却不小心动到受伤的筋骨，疼得眼泪都快挤出几滴。

“有没有受伤？”金有谦顾不及自己耳朵的疼痛，首先就是给omega摸摸鼻子。

斑斑鼻子被撞得红通通的，左手揉来揉去，眼睛也红红的。可他看着金有谦脸都皱成一团，好像痛在自己身上一样，却噗呲地笑了笑。

“还笑？被撞傻了吗？”金有谦瞥了他一眼。

斑斑摇了摇头，嘴边的笑意还是没减。

“也不知道不能乱跑，不小心让人拐回家怎么办？”金有谦无奈地捏了捏omega的手掌心，他刚从警局录口供回来，病房却空无一人，心都提起来了，alpha焦躁地东问西问，却没人知道自己omega去哪了。

当他还以为是葵那边的人把他抓走时，一个小护士红着脸跑来说斑斑是去散步了，金有谦才松了一口气，把带的粥放好，前来探望朴珍荣。现在看着斑斑可怜兮兮又憨憨的样子，刚才的气顿时消了，“以后离开病房得跟我随时汇报，也不许其他alpha碰你。”

“嗯…”斑斑乖乖的点头，他咬了咬下唇，小心翼翼地说，“那你呢？你和珍荣哥呢？”还是问了出来，声音却越来越弱。

金有谦还是捕捉到了一些词语，听懂了意思。alpha再次无奈，他弹了弹omega的额头，“我可以原谅林在范把我当做假想敌，但你昨晚睡我怀里的，怎么也这么想。”

“可是…”可是朴珍荣跟Carl的感觉这么像…斑斑很难不去怀疑当中的关系。

“可是什么，珍荣哥对我来说就是亲哥哥一样，”金有谦笃定地说，“我们之间也绝对不会有第三个人出现，就算是有，也是你怀的…”

话一出，金有谦才觉得说太过了，眼前的omega听得耳朵都红起来，连忙补了一句，“好啦，一切我都尊重你。你不想要的话，当我没说。”

斑斑心里刚刚才踏实安定下来，又再次觉得自己都要烧起来似的，脸热乎乎的，晕乎乎的。

他从没想过要跟金有谦生孩子，那太遥远了，他甚至不敢想象自己以后怀孕的样子…而且听说那段时期会特别敏圞感…

“不是…我们才一起没多久…”斑斑手里转着病号服边上的细绳说。

“都听你的，我们慢慢来。”金有谦看着他可爱的omega。无论多慢，他都会等他。

两人牵着手散步回去。

走廊尽头铺满金黄色的阳光，把两人影子拉得长长。

他们就像爷爷奶奶一样互相搀扶着，时光一下子快进五十年，显得一切岁月静好。

而一进病房，里面坐着四个人——

这欢声笑语的两人突然噤声。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *重新打开文档时，才恍然觉得距离上篇已经过去很久。可能有记住之前写过21、22章的朋友，请自行拿出黑衣人记忆清除笔对自己闪一闪，谢谢！呜也没有把握是否能把故事写好，希望没有辜负大家的等待，晚安。


	22. 离婚？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四个爸妈来探病，但他们却决定让谦斑分开…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后有大家期待的人物出现

房间里坐着金有谦与斑斑的爸爸妈妈。

四位亲家看起来面面相觑，一对坐在床上，另一对坐在靠窗的布椅上。

场面相当安静，甚至有点诡异。比他们第一次见面的那场晚宴还要可怕，起码那时候还有王嘉尔和段宜恩能够勉强插插话。

“爸妈，你们怎么来了？”金有谦打破宁静，握着斑斑的手也没有松开，十指相扣着。

接下来，斑斑才意识到刚才原来是暴风雨前夕的宁静——

原来，斑斑父母看到新闻报道后就飞奔赶来，结果在病房门口遇到同样来探望斑斑的金有谦爸妈，在他们进门前，四位长辈就吵了起来。

斑斑父母认为，斑斑留在金有谦身边太危险了，而金有谦居然还卷入斑斑好友车祸的事件中。枪战的发生，他们也认定这场联姻应该有一定的因果关系在内。两位长辈非常悔恨当初没有完全调查好金有谦的背景，就把自己的宝贝儿子送入虎穴。

金有谦爸妈却辩驳自己的儿子同样是受害者，况且这场联姻不过是逢场作戏，斑斑在外面招蜂惹蝶，出了多少次绯闻，自己儿子的面子根本挂不住。

双方各自立场，但作为商业伙伴，他们最终却达成共识——把这场联姻定性为失败，而解决方法是，金有谦与斑斑离婚。

“离婚？！”伫在门外的两人同时重复了一遍。

四位父母同时点了点头。

斑斑的脸色突然变得阴沉，他抱着受伤的胳膊，挤开旁边进门，脑袋混沌一片，“为什么？你们做出的决定，为什么从来不跟我们商量。”

“宝贝，我们知道，你受委屈了，我们这不是为你着想吗？”斑斑爸妈上前，瞄了一眼金有谦，“更何况你不是一直都不愿意结婚吗，现在可以自由，不是你最想要的吗？”

从走进病房起，四位长辈说的，金有谦一个字都没听进去，他的脸色也黯淡下来，只是盯着斑斑看。直到最后提及离婚二字时，他的身体才微微地颤抖了一下。

他不在乎四位父母想的，他们的关系，没有人能够插入，他只在乎斑斑的想法。

金有谦承认，自己的确是个给斑斑带来无尽麻烦的人，甚至把他暴露在危险之中。尽管他们曾经十指相扣说着不会分开，但如果要决定分开，金有谦尊重斑斑一切意愿，即便是斑斑要离开，或是摘除与自己的标记，他都接受。

他就是个蠢蛋，只想给斑斑他想要的所有。

金有谦看着他的omega眉毛轻轻拧起，心里除了跟着恸痛，什么也做不了。

可金有谦没想到，斑斑想要的只是他。

omega也没想过，现在离开金有谦居然这么难受。若是早几个月提出，他绝对会附和说，恭喜你们终于做了一个非常明智正确的选择！然后立马拎包袱从头再来，首先就是开个庆功派对，把之前因为这场荒谬的婚姻而停滞的所有暧昧关系对象找来，他们会再次沉浸在酒精与姓爱的迷乱中，忘却一切，享受青春与自由。

而现在，他只是想靠在金有谦的怀里，拥抱安定与幸福。

年轻的alpha感受到空气中熟悉的omega味道，交织着无奈与愤懑，他最终还是走过去，牵起斑斑的手，只是安安静静地伴在他身旁。

“我不想离婚，这是我自己选择的。”斑斑盯着左手上的戒指，最终一字一句地说。

这番话像阳光般照进整个病房，金有谦觉得心里暖烘烘地，忍不住地抓起斑斑的手吻了吻。

可下一秒却再次遭受父母的反对——这太危险了，谁知道这个葵还有没有其他合伙人，如果再来，可就不只是手臂擦伤这么幸运了。

斑斑哽了哽，“我自己的决定，所有后果都有我自己承担。”

金有谦抓着斑斑的手，十指穿插，再次相扣，眼里透露着坚定，“我绝对不会让斑斑受伤，我会保护他。”

他们现在看起来就像一对苦情人，最狗血的戏码都发生在他们身上了。

“这不安全，斑斑，”斑斑父母苦口婆心，看着斑斑右臂上裹着一圈又一圈的纱布，心里也疼，“他太危险了，我们不放心你。”

四位长辈一唱一和，当初给金有谦与斑斑无形套牢的红绳，现在就是使劲地再次剪断，再剪碎。

可他们轻视了他们的决心，两只手由始至终，都握得紧紧的。

最后四位长辈迫不得已，下了陈述句的命令——这只是告知，律师明天会把合同准备好给你们——无论两人怎么反驳都没用。

“我……”斑斑最后站起来，欲言又止，他焦躁地舔了舔嘴角，眼里充满紧张。

“我怀孕了！”斑斑捏了捏手里的拳头，快刀斩乱麻地说了出来。

“什么？？”

一触即发的瞬间，顿时被这个惊天消息缓和下来。

四位长辈脸色突然变得柔和几分，也不吵闹了，四双充满慈爱的目光聚焦在斑斑肚子上。

年轻的alpha也是首次被告知，他惊喜万分，“真的吗？”

“嗯。”斑斑给他眨眨眼。

四位长辈在得知自己即将能抱小孙子后，立马轻松起来，还互相呵斥着，不能太吵闹，对孩子不好。瞥了瞥金有谦，又语气缓和地说，小伙子当人家爸爸，千万千万要注意安全，不能再惹事了。说完就脚底抹油地尴尬溜走，给人家腾出恩爱的三人空间。

可这哪里是恩爱三人空间！

成功送走爸妈后，斑斑捏了捏眉头，把掀开自己衣服，想要贴着肚皮听孩子心跳的傻大个金有谦推开。

“骗你的啦！”斑斑气恼，自己明明都给他使眼色多次，这个人还是一脸傻笑地看着自己。

“啊——”金有谦突然醒悟过来，“可是他们都相信了。”

“那只能见步行步。”斑斑掰开金有谦搭在他腰上摩挲的手。

“所以呢，怎么见步行步？”金有谦躲开他的手，再次覆上来，整个人把他压在床上。

/

金有谦的秘书是个新来的alpha小男生，他最近看着金总裁在警局与公司来回奔波，参与会议缺席的缺席，取消的取消。而今天，他看见总裁少爷居然准点上班，顿时有些手忙脚乱，拿着ipad就过去敲玻璃门，打算问他今天的会议是否需要取消。

可玻璃门还没敲，小秘书却吓坏了，他第一次看见平日里总是板着脸的金少爷诡异地对着手机微笑！

小秘书小心翼翼地敲开玻璃门，默许后就进去了。

两人一问一答，交接事项非常流畅，今天金少爷看起来心情特别愉悦，盯着手机，嘴角边的弧度没降下过，就连空气中也带着点甜甜清香的味道。

但最后金少爷还是说，下午的会议需要再改期。

小秘书默默把行程再次修改，便离开了，下午看着金少爷早退的身影，再次投去羡慕的目光。

金有谦今天简直不能只用开心两字形容。

虽然昨天下午的事件看起来非常严峻，可斑斑小聪明居然撒谎说自己怀孕来遏制这场悲剧的发生，尽管这只是一时半刻的小谎言。

两人昨晚依偎在病床上，咬着耳朵轻轻细语。

斑斑略带气恼地问他，下午的时候怎么不吭声。

金有谦只是摇摇头说，因为我都听你的。

omega转身，枕着金有谦的胳膊说，那我说暂时不想要孩子呢？

“你的小朋友只能是我一个，好不好。”斑斑说。

alpha看着眼前的人，完全抵挡不住这可爱，可他还是玩心大起，“那要看小朋友今晚表现了。”

斑斑整晚下来都特别乖顺，任凭金有谦怎么弄，像个漂亮的娃娃。但做了两次金有谦就放过他，因为第二天是斑斑出院的日子。

/

当金有谦来到医院，他却看见里面病房闹哄哄的一片。

隔着门上的玻璃小窗，他能看见病房里挤满了人，是斑斑赛车队里的队友，他们拿着各种零食、鲜花，而所有人的视线都聚焦在墙壁的电视上——是F1方程式的经典录像带。

金有谦认真端详着坐在正中间病床上的斑斑。

他在这群人里好像特别快乐，眼里闪烁着星光点点。而和自己在一起时，似乎并没有出现过这样灿烂的笑容。

金有谦突然觉得自己剥夺了斑斑很多很多。他把行李箱与玫瑰轻轻放在门外，然后转身下楼，打算过会再来。

突然间，他看到一楼的急诊室前坐着一个熟悉的身影——

“Carl？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一个私设：虽然之前都有过在生殖腔结合，但因为两人没有想要生孩子的愿望，所以怀孕可能性是大大降低的，只有当两个人完全意愿统一，才能怀孕~


	23. 谎言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑斑没有等到前来接他出院的谦，却看到谦在楼下和Carl抱在一起…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情很慢 / 又有新角色入侵 但他不重要

今天是斑斑最开心的日子，护士早早来给他换了伤口的纱布，便交代一切出院事宜。omega开始收拾东西，等金有谦来接他。

结果下午车队朋友一个惊喜，全跑来给他接风洗尘，莫名其妙地办起了欢送派对，闹腾腾的，斑斑拦都拦不住，还有兄弟开了啤酒。听到拉环被拉开的声音，嗒的一声，忌口中的人顿时喉结跟着滚动了一下。

过了一会，王嘉尔和段宜恩也敲门进来，这就更腾闹了。

王嘉尔推着个行李箱，“斑吶，门口放着的行李箱是你的吗？”

段宜恩也拿着簇玫瑰过来，“还有一簇玫瑰。”

“Ewwwwww，那小子还真的很浪漫啊~”

大伙们顿时被肉麻得鬼叫，纷纷竖起耳朵过来听八卦。

斑斑是车队里最好看的omega，有关他的风流史满地飘，可他就有个原则——不搞队内，所以大家对他又爱又恨，要是私下做个主题是“想要试一次的对象”的调查问卷，斑斑必须在榜单之上。

尽管斑斑的婚事让大家都诧异，但当时轻佻的omega碍于面子红着脸到处讲，那只是形婚，形婚懂吗！大家慢慢就淡忘了斑斑已婚的事实，直到那天两人同时出现在赛车道上，不少传闻又跑出来。这样一搞，大家都对金有谦好奇得不行。

“没有啦没有啦，”斑斑害羞地挥挥手，脸上却不自主地泛起红晕，“他只是仪式感。”

“仪式感！”众人又呜哇起来，这次还夹杂着各种心碎和夸张的嗔怪声——

“你们到底有没有在一起？”“你身上的就是他的味道吗？”“Come on bro，你这次真栽进去了？”“我看他鼻子好高，爽吗？”

斑斑脸上的红晕依旧没有消退，反而开始蔓延到耳朵那，平日里爱斗嘴，上蹿下跳的人今天却什么都讲不出来，好像一旦涉及金有谦的，他就好害羞，心里砰砰直跳。

害羞的omega到最后只是侃侃点头，默认了大伙的猜测，“好啦好啦，你们好烦！”

今天穿着病号服的omega软得不像话，像哥哥一样的兄弟们都发现了这个事实，胆子一肥，纷纷伸手上前捏他的脸蛋，喊着，呀斑斑长大了，恋爱了还学会害羞了…

王嘉尔和段宜恩也在一旁等着，掐着空隙也去捏一下，偷偷过一把手瘾，结果被斑斑递了个眼刀，“怎么你们也这样！”

“因为你可爱啊！”王嘉尔揉了揉斑斑的红毛，他这个弟弟，老是喊着no撒娇，可时时刻刻都散发着可爱，撒娇就是日常啊。

斑斑瞥了他一眼，跨过王嘉尔的肩膀，望向那扇天蓝色的门，却久久不见它被人推开。

“他人呢？”omega收回目光，问段宜恩。

而段宜恩只是皱皱鼻子，耸了耸肩。

斑斑垂头看了看手机，屏幕上只是堆满ins被人点赞的通知。

后来方程式比赛录像带播放结束，大伙们就喊着转移阵地去吃大餐，拉着斑斑收拾好的行李箱就往外走。

斑斑走在最后，他拿着手机划来划去。这期间内，他查看了无数次屏幕，可始终没有等来一通电话或短信通知。

斑斑抬起头，笑了笑，说大家先走，自己过一会直接到聚会地点。

大伙们纷纷离开，换回自己衣服的omega还没来得及庆祝重归生活的美好，却被楼下一幕止住了脚步——

斑斑走在过道上，远眺楼下的风景，角落处却站着两个人，他熟悉无比，尽管隔着三层楼的距离，还是能清晰辨别出，那是金有谦和Carl。

突然间，斑斑手里的屏幕亮了亮，不安的预兆蔓上心头，他点开群聊消息，里面弹出的，是刚刚兄弟们传来的图片，正是斑斑此刻看到的两人。

斑斑靠在栏杆上盯着金有谦，alpha侧背对着，只能看到他的嘴角在上扬，苹果肌鼓起来，显然是在微笑。

斑斑手里的手机震动不停。群里因为那张图片，消息都炸开一片，讨论着金有谦与陌生omega的关系。

这感觉就像最新一季出的衣服没预定到，被别人抢了后，所有人都来私信他，it is so pity，你没有拿到衣服欸。

心里的不安、疑惑与焦躁都糅杂在一起，脑袋里乱糟糟的。omega试着平静下来，安慰自己，把楼下站着的两个人当做是朋友之间的偶遇。

可这时候，金有谦转身过来，抱了抱Carl。

——就像他们那样。

omega顿时有些眼红，他站不住了，直觉告诉他得去问个清楚，可形象与身份不允许他这么胡闹——他应该等金有谦回来解释。

斑斑最终再次划开了屏幕，拨通了金有谦的电话。

他看着楼下的金有谦给Carl抱歉示意了一下，接听了电话，把手机放耳边。

“喂？”金有谦压低的声音传来。

“你不是来接我吗？”斑斑食指抠着栏杆上的石块，按下心底的焦虑，尝试冷静地说。

“现在我还有些事…”金有谦右手掩着嘴小声地说。

“你在哪里？”斑斑咬着下唇，祈祷金有谦不要撒谎。

“我…”金有谦停顿了下，然后眼神飘向大楼，“我在公司，还有些事要忙。”

omega瞬间转了个身，然后蹲下，半倚在栏杆墙壁上，金有谦说什么他都听不进去。

“那没关系啦，”斑斑吮了吮鼻子，假装轻快地说，“车队里的朋友刚刚来接我了，还说给搞个派对，等下也要出去聚餐。”

“那好，晚上我再去接你。”金有谦说。

“不用了，我今晚回酒店吧，半山那边还留着我的房间。”omega垂着脑袋，下巴搭在膝盖上，揉了揉眼睛。

“好。”金有谦等着他回复。

“那我们晚些见。”斑斑盯着地面说。

斑斑不知道蹲在地上发愣了多久，直到王嘉尔返回，把他扶起来。

他双脚都发麻了，omega抬起头对着他最信任的哥哥笑了笑，“我应该听你的，不动心，就不会伤心。”

王嘉尔当时一看到群聊消息，便立刻上来找斑斑了，他就知道这个弟弟喜欢胡思乱想。但作为旁观者，他没有立场去评判这件事。

可他心疼啊，他和段宜恩在一起几年，早就把斑斑当作是亲弟弟。斑斑在外面浪惯，感情上从来都是他甩人，一颗真心谁都碰不了更伤不了。除了Ryan离开那阵，他就再也没见过斑斑这样，朝气张扬的人，失去了该有的神色，眼神里变得黯淡。

“或者人家Carl只是来叙旧的？你们应该好好聊聊。但今天是你出院的日子，我们当然要happy hour啦！其他的都先别管！”王嘉尔拍了拍斑斑的肩膀，给他扬起个大大的括弧。

斑斑坐着王嘉尔与段宜恩的车从另外一个方向离开了。

晚上的聚餐里，斑斑偷偷地喝了点香槟，舌头沾上酒精，omega顿时像只小猫，软绵绵地撑在餐桌前，他的酒量总是不太好，但他知道自己该喝多少。王嘉尔和段宜恩因为斑斑的缘故，与车队里的人都熟络得很，大家难得一聚，一开心都喝多了，东倒西歪的。

酒足饭饱，最后散场时，斑斑起桌才发现有些头晕，微醺的人截了一辆的士，然后坐上车，刚报上酒店的名字，一个人闯了进来。

是刚才餐桌上坐在旁边的alpha，但斑斑和他不太熟络，这个人在车队里并不起眼。

斑斑愣了愣，直起腰然后问他，“嗯？你要搭顺风车吗？”

那个alpha好像有些紧张，手指往外面戳了戳，“嗯，他们说我跟你顺路。”

“好。”斑斑眯了眯眼，意识却越来越浅，陷入了充满酒气的梦里。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *大家好，我搞虐了。晚安。


	24. 被下药了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情很慢 / 涉及第三者接吻 雷者慎入 / 又不虐了

斑斑昏昏沉沉地睡了一路，当他试图摆脱酒精带来的目眩头晕时，才发现的士已经停在酒店门口。他那位不太熟悉的朋友正缓缓下车，小跑来到另一边给他开门，并弯腰把他公主抱起，用礼貌又难以令人拒绝的“我送你上去吧”堵住斑斑即将说出的“我自己回去就好了”。

醉醺醺的omega浑身都软绵绵的，如果他此刻能恢复一丝清醒，或者他能察觉到这位alpha眼神里的不怀好意，与空气中淡淡飘散着侵略性的味道。

他挥手示意，想说那太客气了，自己可以下地走。可alpha并没有听取他的意思，而是一直展示绅士风度，抱着他一路走进酒店电梯，然后摸索他裤裆口袋里的房卡。

斑斑今晚并没有喝太多，顶多只是四到五杯草莓香槟，最低档位的酒精浓度，或许是和他的药物混一起有副作用吧。此刻他浑身都开始发热，贴着alpha胸膛，灼热的温度让他更加焦躁，微微扯开领口，露出大片因为酒精而泛红的肌肤。

酒店走廊的灯从男人头顶处明亮地射来，像牙医绑在头顶的大灯，刺目得令斑斑眯上了眼睛，男人的面容也变得模糊迷离起来。

好热，好晕。

来到房门前，男人把斑斑放下来，斑斑便巍巍地靠在房门上，扶着门把，从男人指间接过房卡，可那句“谢谢你送我回来”才呼出一个音节时，男人上前，把他笼罩在灯光的阴翳下。

斑斑这才闻到男人身上充满侵占性、类似须后水的味道，后觉这并不是普通朋友帮忙送回家，而带着危险的意味。

omega强撑起来，眼睛睁得大大的，试图保持清明，他一字一句地说，“你可以回……”

男人把手撑在门上，捏着他的下巴堵住他的下半句。

alpha是与林在范同批入车队的人，年纪不大，但显沉稳，话很少，在赛场上雷厉风行。如果是两年前，这具有侵占性的追求者，他的答案绝对是乖乖把屁圝股送上。

可现在这个浓郁酒气与烟草味的吻让斑斑感到恶心，这种厌恶根于他脖颈背后正在隐隐发麻的标记，无形地在提醒着。这不是你的alpha，你在出轨。

滴——

斑斑正想推开他时，男人再次从他手里抽走房卡，刷在门锁上，然后开门，在把斑斑抱起来往床上走。

“放开我，我有alpha了。”omega用尽全身地力气去推开他。

“你的alpha出轨了。”alpha紧紧桎梏着他，然后把他甩到床上。

斑斑跪坐在床上，直直往后退。浑身都在发热冒汗，眼睛里氤氲一片，眼尾晕开大面积的红色——跟他的头发一样鲜红。

omega突然绷直身子，感受到身后那个小洞顿时涌出一股股热圝液，内圝裤都沾湿大片——他被强迫发圝情了，“是你下的药，混蛋。”

这时当alpha想扑上去的时候，一只手把他抵住了。

“想靠近他，问过我了吗？”

金有谦穿着白色浴袍，瞬间把男人的手，一拧甩到背后，然后膝盖一顶，连捅了男人腹部两下，最后推到地上。

男人被这位不速之客吓得措手不及，躺在地上连忙想要起身，却被一脚踩住。金有谦居高临下地仇视着他，似乎想用眼神把他撕成碎片。湿漉漉的黑发还没擦干，挡在额前的头发，水珠正一滴滴地往下掉，落在男人的脸上。

“我错……”男人躲避着滴在脸上的水滴，脸部变得狰狞。

金有谦抓着他的衣领让他站起来，声音低沉但铿锵有力，“你不是向我道歉，是向他！”

omega在床上听见这番话也抖了一下，眼神湿漉漉的，胸口前的钮扣全开了，泛红的肌肤敞露着，浑身燥热不已，他使劲夹紧双膝，可大腿根部早已一片泥泞，就连呼吸也是粘热的。漂亮却又楚楚可怜，像只堕落的天使。

“对不起。”男人说完这句，然后推开金有谦，仓皇而逃。

直到房门滴的一声，自动合上，擦干头发的金有谦才向床上的斑斑走来。

omega眼睛红通通的，水汪汪的，好像下一秒就要哭出来一样。他身体像灼烧般的热，所有毛孔都蒸腾出汗液，衬衫胸前背后都湿了一大片，与皮肤粘在一起，露出若隐若现的弧线。大腿之间的肿圝胀令他难受，发出微弱的呜圝咽。

床的一边沉沉地陷下去，金有谦伏着身子来到他面前，手覆在omega红通通的脸庞上，眼里所有愤怒全消散了，只剩下无奈和心疼。

“我该拿你怎么办，嗯？”alpha把空气中刚才那人的味道都遮盖起来，他眉毛轻轻皱起，凑近去闻了一下，然后用拇指摩挲着斑斑的嘴唇，“才一天不到，你又偷偷喝酒。”

金有谦的触摸让斑斑像触电般浑身抖动，臀圝缝间好像又涌出粘圝腻的蜜圝液，可斑斑咬着唇，愤愤地撇开他的视线，躲开他的抚摸，像只红着眼受惊的小兔子。

金有谦与Carl吃饭后就回来，可他惦记着刚出院的omega，就来酒店前台领了钥匙，打算洗好澡等他回来，给他一个惊喜。可万万没想到，洗好澡后，等来的不是惊喜，而是大大的惊吓。

“也不知道人心险恶，以后不许随便出去喝酒，”金有谦叹息，“再说，为什么不打给我。”

斑斑哽着嘴，他好难过，明明是金有谦出轨，自己才想喝多，被上药的也是自己，差点被强的也是自己。可金有谦还要来责怪自己。

“都是你…”斑斑转身一边掀开被子，想把自己藏进去，一边唠叨着，“都怪你。”

金有谦刚从浴室里出来时，隐约地听到出轨二字，似乎闹起了挣扎。他抓住斑斑手腕，然后把人推倒在身下，“到底怎么了？”

“你！”斑斑想要揍他，却被摁住了利爪，哽着脖子说，“因为你撒谎！你根本没有在公司忙，你在医院楼下和Carl拥抱！”

“你看到了？”金有谦一惊。

“那你就是承认了出轨！”斑斑挣扎着，可越是挣扎，他感觉到自己身后那个小洞好没出息，因为金有谦身上好闻的味道，就想被金有谦狠狠地插圝入。

“我和Carl才不是你想的那样，”金有谦索性把斑斑的手都抬到头顶上，然后俯身盯着他说，“他要当爸爸了。”

这让斑斑更加愤怒，怪不得金有谦最近看起来总是想和他要个孩子。原来就是因为这个吗？Carl有的，你也必须有吗？

“哪又怎样，所以你因为这个才想要孩子吗？”斑斑气愤地盯着他。

“不是，他要离婚，他的alpha对他不好。我想这可能是因为我…”金有谦脸上浮现一丝悲悯，他在想，这或许是自己当时造成的，要不是他们分手，Carl并不会轻易的就找人结婚，更不会怀孕还闹着离婚。

斑斑现在是彻底清醒了，他挣脱后起身，把两人的位置颠倒旋转，坐在金有谦的大腿上，然后俯身吻他，“你根本没错，ok？一切都是他自己选择的。你才没有把刀子架在他脖子上，让他跟那个alpha结婚。”

omega觉得自己眼前的alpha实在是过于善良，他总对任何人都那么好，可是自己却永远被降次降次再降次。Carl、葵、爸妈、朴珍荣。他总像把身边所有人都照顾得好好的，把周遭的厄运都归咎为自己的错。

“你应该多为自己着想，不能永远为别人而活，”斑斑玩笑地拨乱金有谦半干的黑发，突然也想把头发染回黑色，“别太自恋，不是所有事情都因为你而起，金先生。”

这番话让金有谦从下午到现在的郁闷一扫而光，斑斑就像他的小太阳，他张扬自信、看起来不谙世事，却不动声色地看清浮华，用通透的色彩来填充自己的真实世界，以及他的。

金有谦感到心里一阵暖流，他笑了笑。抓住他的手，然后往自己这里一拉，omega就趴在自己身上，他抱着斑斑，吻了吻斑斑的锁骨，突然察觉到两人直接紧贴的地方，有个硬物正抵住自己的腹部。

alpha一早嗅出斑斑身上的味道，催圝情剂一样，无时无刻都在撩拨着自己，他们昨晚原本就约好在家再做——

“好，听你的。”

“那现在，我想为我的‘它’着想。”

金有谦用力挺了挺，腿圝间处的浴衣慢慢被顶起来，抵着斑斑的臀圝缝。

-tbc-


	25. daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是做爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blow job / 三个姿势 / 含spank、叫daddy，雷的慎入

斑斑从来没能栽在一个人手里，可当他看到金有谦逐渐暗淡下去的眼神时，心里咯噔了一下，感觉自己真是遭报应了。原先的愤怒、因为Carl而对他产生的怀疑，在那一刻，完全消散。  
他本能地去相信金有谦。  
同时，不知道是否因为信息素，金有谦的所有情绪牵扯着他心脏的每一处，懊悔、难过，一并渗入骨髓，与药物作用下身体自发性的燥热，以及腾升的欲望，交融混合在一起，堆积在胸腔。  
——直到金有谦抱住他。  
复杂的情绪归根落地，像一根羽毛，轻轻地被金有谦搂在温柔的怀里，然后又悄悄地吻了一下。  
他有时候觉得他和金有谦都好傻，明明用着拙劣的言语去安慰对方，而对方总能轻易被安慰到。  
或许这是获取快乐最有效的办法吧。  
斑斑耸了耸肩，那倒是，反正快不快乐都一天，在他的定则里，永远也只有快乐的选项。  
他回吻了一下金有谦，末尾狠狠地咬了咬alpha的下唇。  
“那你今晚要操坏我。”

alpha身上的浴袍被面红耳赤的omega扯掉，空气中甜蜜的味道变得蛊惑催情，omega脸颊泛红，眼尾都捎上红艳的颜色，如愿看到金有谦内裤上鼓起来的弧度后，伸出小舌头舔了舔红得快滴血的嘴唇，然后俯身凑上去。  
整晚的燥热好像有了出处，也不知道是否因为药物，他的一切动作只受情欲操纵，隔着内裤布料就热情放荡地咬着舔弄着。omega的衬衫因为汗液濡湿而变得几近透明，冷冷地垂在金有谦大腿上，和着腿根被含着的温热感一并刺激着他。  
omega朝他挑了挑眉，骨节分明的手伸出一根食指，快速地把内裤边缘掰开，alpha那根紫红的性器就跳弹出来，omega眼睛闪动了一下，然后嘟着嘴巴沿着柱体上下蹭着，前端的小口很快就吐出丝丝清液，斑斑如愿地笑了笑，“很精神呢。”  
金有谦看得入了神，他眼前的omega像只小恶魔，朝他咧开嘴角，露出馋嘴的模样。身体每一个细胞喧嚣着想要疯狂占有他，想要把他藏起来，不能让他出去祸害人间，他只能属于自己，每一个眼神、每一寸上扬的嘴角弧度、每一声暧昧的呻吟，都不想别人看见和听到。  
一想到今晚的omega可能差一点就被人抢走，该死的占有欲就升腾起来，alpha坐起来，看着埋在腿间耸动的脑袋，手指插进那火红的发间，然后往自己方向来回地摁着，直到最后一刻，温热抖动的喉间彻底含着他，才把斑斑推开，一簇白色的浊液全射在omega的锁骨上。

“怎么才能把你锁起来？嗯？”金有谦把斑斑推倒，手指蘸起锁骨上的液体，然后探到omega身后的小洞里，另一只手抹了抹嘴角边，果不其然，这个小幼崽还真够狠，真给咬出血来，他垂头就吻住omega，“你就想要这样是吗？”  
空气中属于alpha的味道正逐渐变得浓烈，就跟金有谦的吻一样，充满危险与野性，还带着一丝血腥的味道。alpha的吻凶狠地落下，像是要把斑斑胸腔里的空气抽尽一般，根本不给他喘息的机会。同时，尾椎传来一下又一下地撞击，两只使坏的手指疯狂搅动着他的内壁。无比熟悉自己身体的人，更是在自己推开他想要后退时，捏着自己的小腰，往内壁里的一处凸起反复碾压。  
斑斑陷在这个又凶又狠的吻里，半清醒起来，想要躲开，对方立马再次追上来。omega拼命地拍打着alpha结实的前胸，想要抵住，可力量悬殊，alpha根本不为所动。omega敏感的腰际被捏得酸痛，整个人软得快要陷在床里，尾椎传来几近发麻的快感一股股涌上心头，两只岔开的小脚想要夹紧，却只能稍稍夹住金有谦的腰际，然后又被彻底掰开。  
斑斑才后知后觉，眼前的人深不可测，再这样下去，他可能被两根手指就能操坏了。他第一次被刺激得天旋地转，快感与濒临窒息的溺水感快把他淹没，犹如海浪一般涌来，没过头顶，再挤进胸腔。随着第三根手指的插入，内壁的褶皱都被碾得平平整整，把内头的一个小凸点再次又凶又狠地碾压，斑斑直接被金有谦用手指操射了。  
体型小一号的omega在alpha怀里挺起小腹，薄薄的腹肌紧绷起来，微微颤栗着，脖子扬起漂亮的弧度，白色粘稠的浊液全射到金有谦的腹肌上。金有谦看着怀里人面红、眼神躲闪的样子，得意地笑了笑，然后在他第一轮高潮还没退散时，直接换了自己早已忍耐许久的性器，一刃挺弄到底。

明明同样熟悉着金有谦在自己身体里的感觉，可每次好像又不一样，这次显然更凶更猛，粗大的性器一下子刃入，从入口到最深处都满满当当地撑满，内壁褶皱都被彻底地碾得平平整整，上翘的前端一下下地蹭着最深处的褶皱，玩弄地把它压平又再次弄皱。  
尽管已经扩张过，omega无比迎合alpha的小洞湿润黏糊，斑斑还是疼得眉毛都皱起来，alpha还没开动，他就意识到接下来会被怎样地凶狠操弄操坏，两只小腿在空中扑棱挣扎，纤细的小手撑着身子想往后躲，却被alpha抓着两只大腿往他跨间带。  
金有谦开始操动起来，像只被关押太久后首次释放的猛兽，在回归野性后，开始大操大干起来，尽管他的眼里还是带着温柔与怜爱，可身下的节奏却像狂风暴雨般撞击着他。  
那种胀满的滞闷感与痛感把他包裹起来，慢慢地，灭顶的快感从当中冲出，整晚下来的燥热感似乎有了宣泄的出口。omega呼之欲出的呻吟被撞得破碎，紧紧抓着床单，指尖都是濡湿一片，把床单揉抓得乱皱微湿，就跟他的头发一样，“操…太深了…”

斑斑的红发湿哒哒地贴在额前，然后被alpha挑起，再抚到耳后。omega嘴里根本凑不出一句完整的话，眼眸里氤氲一片，秀气的性器被撞得一下又一下地贴着小腹，那感觉像羽毛一样骚弄着他，小腹传来一股热浪翻腾的感觉，刚想伸手去抚慰，却被金有谦拦截住，扣在身体两边十指相扣。  
金有谦两手撑在他身上，灯光阴影下的人脸部轮更加柔和动人，小腹不断抽紧，一下下地挺弄着，雪白的浴袍松松垮垮地挂在他身上，而被自己夹紧的腰际，因为紧绷收紧而变得肌理分明、更加结实紧致。  
斑斑心跳不可察觉地顿了一下，但很快他又被眼前这个邪恶又不知停歇的人再次操回现实，斑斑小声辱骂了一下，却换来金有谦更狂暴的热吻与撞击。

“说以后不许因为Carl吃醋。”金有谦坐起来，把斑斑往右边侧过身子，掰开他右腿，然后再次挺入。因为姿势的转变，肌肉的压力让内壁更加谄媚地咬着坚挺的性器。听到这话的斑斑把脸埋进枕头里，却藏不住微微勾起的嘴角与红到极点的耳朵，细碎的呜咽轻轻泄出。  
“不说吗？”金有谦过去咬了咬他的耳朵，然后伸出舌尖沿着耳廓勾勒了一边，同时上翘的性器把里面侧壁冲撞地一片泥泞，一股股温热的滑液不受控制地汩汩流出，一滩乳白色的浊液被撞击得飞溅到斑斑的左腿内侧上。  
最敏感的耳朵触碰到湿滑的舌苔，omega顿时鸡皮疙瘩，触电般的感觉顺着耳廓蔓延开来，可侧躺的姿势非常没有安全感，他只能把自己脑袋埋进枕头里，埋得更深，然后嘴硬地说，“才…不…嗯……”

金有谦使坏地把他唯一的浮木枕头抢走，让他的害羞无所遁形，然后把他翻面，在他还没来得及适应，alpha就贴上去，扶着依旧挺立火热的性器一点点没入，胸贴背地搂住斑斑，命令般地呵斥，“也不能再喝酒，只能在我看着的时候喝。”  
斑斑跪趴在床上，金有谦说了什么他都听不见了，只管着嗯嗯哼哼。金有谦把他的腰弄得更低更低，像只塌腰的小猫，屁股也翘得高高的，当然alpha还给他留了枕头，垫在他腰下。胸前两点红缨蹭着枕头，随着身后的冲击，一点一点地磨蹭着，两颗红缨被磨得挺立起来，又红又肿的。alpha右手从他身后环抱过来，揉捏着这两点挺立，还狠狠地捏了一下，斑斑顿时就更加软瘫，也更加自觉下腰，简直要滑进床里。

金有谦一手把他捞起来，让他继续保持着跪趴的姿势，满意地拍了拍他的屁股，像是在惩罚他。这段复杂却又令人意外的关系里，omega看起来像是无时无刻都在引诱着他，而他义无反顾紧跟而上，甚至还食髓知味。金有谦嗔怪，这个人简直像抹了一层糖衣的毒药一样，令人上瘾。  
斑斑从来没被人打过，这下耻辱感和莫名的快感没过心头，他甚至还摇了摇屁股，让身后那个小嘴把那根粗壮的性器咬得更紧。  
金有谦被斑斑吸得紧致，里头跳动的性器更加大力暴戾地抽插起来，然后整晚下来都被似点非点的凸点终于被彻底地光顾，不断摁压辗磨。整根抽出又再次整根没入，连翻带出软肉，又把软肉给完全顶回深处。  
斑斑受不住这强劲的冲击，感觉自己要被钉死在床上，连绵不断的快感挑拨他的最后一丝理智，双腿发软直直打颤，他舔了舔自己的干燥焦渴的小嘴，眼神迷离的人伸出纤细的小手攀至身后，用着最后一点力气缓缓抓着金有谦的大腿，“……不要……不要了……”

金有谦又再次拍了他的屁股一下，然后把他想要抚慰的小手抵住，“叫daddy，叫我就给你。”  
斑斑咬着下唇，忍受着金有谦的拍打，浑身颤抖一片，尾椎即将有种滚烫的快感螺旋腾升而来，可金有谦把他腿间的挺立抓住，滞闷感让他无所适从，只能卖力咬住金有谦的性器，然后乖乖地摇着屁股，“给我…”  
金有谦直接拔出来，然后在omega的生殖腔打开的一刻毅然退出。果真是个狠人，斑斑所有快感随着金有谦的离开骤然而止，突然而来的空虚感被放大到极致。咬着唇的omega委屈极了，他从来没有在床上这般委屈过，凡是他抬眸惹人心怜地求饶一声，就没有人不给他想要的。从来没向人屈服过的omega这下跪在床边，两只大腿夹着被alpha遏制住的性器，屁股摇摇，任留里面浊液缓缓流出，全滴到床上、膝盖间。

可都做到这种地步了，金有谦还是不给他！

omega微微转头往后望去，眼里湿漉漉的。而金有谦就等这一刻，然后凑上前去，亲了亲他的脸颊，眼神却瞬间从凶狠转变成恳求，“就叫我一声daddy。”  
斑斑害羞地立马回头，他今晚已经不知道第几次因为眼前的alpha而心悸害羞了，身后的小嘴一缩一紧。委屈的omega再一次尝试着摇着屁股去蹭alpha的跨部，用臀缝去蹭着对方，可alpha似乎很执意，无动于衷，眼神炽热地盯着他。omega最后无奈地咬了咬下唇，然后勉强挤出一个“da——ddy”的字节。

身后那个人顿时就开心地搂住他，扶着那根性器直接冲灌内壁，多次反复碾磨着那个凸点后，再次到达生殖腔，生殖腔湿润紧致地把前端吸进去，形成一个封闭的空间。  
腔内又紧又湿，金有谦没忍住地在里头胡乱地大力挺弄起来，把腔内都顶得发软发麻，一片泥泞。在斑斑支离破碎的呜咽中，最后才放开桎梏斑斑性器的手，同时用浓稠的液体灌满腔内。然后垂头咬破斑斑后颈的腺体，注入自己的信息素。

斑斑失神地仰着脑袋，堆积许久的快感从尾椎而上冲破脑袋，再抵达身体的每一处绽开。他小腹一次次绷紧，两只小腿不可自已地颤抖着，浑身软绵绵的人全身力量都依在金有谦身上。属于金有谦的气味把他完全笼罩起来，被稳稳当当地包裹着。好像整个世界剩下他和金有谦两个人，金有谦就是他的光源，而自己就是向光而生的人，赤裸地站在他面前，接受着他所有光芒的沐浴，温暖炽热而畅快淋漓。  
隔着一层薄薄的腹部肌肉，金有谦能感受到里面某个位置在成结、变得鼓胀。他没退出来，享受两个人的余温渐渐消散，空气中两人的气味完全交融在一起，带着暧昧的腥甜味道。一切突然变得安静的缠绵时刻让他痴迷，他探出手指迷恋地在omega的肚皮上勾勒着鼓起的形状，咬着omega的后颈说，“这里面是什么？”

斑斑被戳得痒痒的，听见这话脸蛋顿时更红，抵住他的手，支支吾吾半天才说是你。  
金有谦却说，不是。  
omega醒悟知道对方又想抓住机会让自己说出那个d开头的单词，连忙转头过来提起金有谦的耳朵，气鼓鼓地问道，“谁教你这样的！”  
“什么谁？”金有谦现在看起来像要到糖后的孩子，黏糊地抱着斑斑。  
“就…就是那个da…”斑斑别扭着嘴，还是说不出来，可在这个音节发出之后，他明显地感到体内那根东西又大了一圈，“当我没说……”  
但一切都来不及了，金有谦撑起身子，灼热的目光像是把他要再次吃掉一样，“想你知道，现在的我，哪里还能有别人，光是你一个小朋友，就令我着迷到疯狂。” 

“我知道了……我知道了还不行吗……呜……滚……出去……呜……！”


End file.
